A Mile in His Shoes: Severus Snape
by cousin D
Summary: Sequel to A Mile in His Shoes: Uchiha Sasuke. Harry Potter crossover Naruto. Life was hard for young Severus Snape, both at Hogwarts and away from it, and gets harder when a team of shinobi - ninjas - kidnap him and take him to their village. Shonen-ai.
1. The Truth

**Harry Potter Crossover Naruto**

**Some Shonen-ai**

**Sequel to A Mile in his Shoes: Uchiha Sasuke**

**A Mile in His Shoes: Severus Snape**

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Severus Snape waited until all the other students had left the Hogwart's Express before he made his way off. The station was nearly empty and he was glad. Less people meant less trouble.

He stood at the gateway that would take him into the muggle section of King's Cross Station and slipped off his school robe as soon as he was sure there was no one around. After taking a moment to tuck his robe into his book bag Severus straighten out his shirt and vest and tried for a moment to get the wrinkles out of his trousers. When he was certain his clothes looked decent, Severus stepped through the gateway.

The trains hissed and steam filled the air. Porters pushed trolleys packed with luggage and the deafening noise of people rushing here and there made Severus cringe. He hitched his book bag up on his shoulder and tugged at the sleeve of his shirt.

Severus looked up and down the station with a frown. When he saw more and more people come and go, but not the person he was looking for, Severus left the station and stood a moment on the sidewalk. Yellow taxis sat parked in front of the station and cars and trucks drove by on the street. Behind him, Severus could hear the racket of the trains. Still, there was no sign of his pop.

For almost four hours, Severus waited. He sat on a green painted bench for a while, then wandered up and down the sidewalk. A man in a conductor's uniform took a moment to ask if Severus were lost, but moved on when Severus assured him that his pop would be by shortly.

Eventually, his stomach complained in hunger and Severus gave up waiting. He decided that he would walk and meet his pop on the way. After all, it wouldn't be unusual for his pop to have gotten stopped by a neighbor for one reason or another. Perhaps he'd had to work though he'd asked for the day off. Or, Severus thought, perhaps his ma had taken a turn for the worst.

At that thought, Severus brushed a lock his hair away from his eyes, tucked it behind an ear, and stood. Considering that he'd be walking for several miles, Severus was more glad than ever for the book bag, a precious gift from his ma. it had been spelled to be able to hold anything and everything Severus might need yet weight nothing more than the fabric it was made of. If he'd had to carry a trunk laden down with books and clothes and whatnot, Severus didn't think he'd be able to make it home.

Dusk had fallen by the time Severus reached the factory town he'd lived in his whole life. The tall buildings, like modern castles, towered over the small houses of the neighborhood. Not far away, Severus knew, was the coal mine where his pop worked. His granddad had worked in the same mine and so had his great-granddad.

"Not my son," Tobias Snape had said when he'd seen Severus off at King's Cross Station. He'd beamed down at Severus with his chest proudly puffed out. "You'll be a scientist or maybe a doctor instead of wasting that mind of yours stuck in some dark hole in the ground."

At an iron bridge, rusty from age and neglect, Severus paused to look down at the water. It wasn't blue or even green. The water was a golden brown, just as Severus always remembered it to be. Pollution, Severus' ma had told him, from the factories. He'd never seen a single fish in that river. Severus crossed his arms and leaned on the railing of the bridge. It was only happenstance that he looked at the left bank.

In the mud and sad-looking weeds that struggled to live, he saw a dull brown lump of something. Severus debated with himself a moment whether his curiosity outweighed his aching feet before he started down the steep hill leading down to the riverbank. He slid part of the way down the hill with his heels dug into the earth to slow his descent. Once at the bottom, Severus found that the lump was a man's long coat with brass buttons and a heavy pocket. Severus reached into the heavy pocket and pulled out a familiar gold pocket watch.

"Yours, someday," Severus' pop had promised when Severus had been very young. He put the gold watch in Severus' hand and showed him how to open the lid to show the watch's white face and the little black numbers. "My pop gave it to me and his pop to him. This little beauty has been in our family a good long time."

Severus stared at the watch, then at the dirty coat. After a moment, he put the watch back in the coat pocket and put the coat on over his own clothes. It was far too big and dragged on the ground. He rolled the sleeves up a good many inches before he started climbing back up the hill and headed for home.

By the time he finally reached home, night had set in. Light from the windows brightened the house enough for Severus to see the familiar details he would remember for the rest of his life.

Spinner's End was a neat, tidy house with a fragrant herb garden planted under the front windows and a white painted fence surrounding the property. Smoke billowed from the brick chimney as it did from all the chimneys on all the other houses on the street. Like the pocket watch, the little house had been in the Snape family for years upon years and someday, Severus knew, he would inherit the house.

From the open kitchen window, Severus could smell food cooking and hear a faint voice singing. Even as he straightened his clothes to make himself look presentable after his long hike, Severus frowned at the singing.

_She should be resting._

He looked up at the dark sky and inhaled. Along with the smell of his ma's cooking, he could almost swear that he smelled a coming storm.

The front door opened into a single room that served as a living room, dining room, and a kitchen all together. There were no carpets in the house, only a throw rug in front of the radio in the living room. The living room was just a sofa and two chairs facing a radio. The dining room was little more than a square table with three chairs between the living room and the kitchen. To the right, where the open windows were, a warm kitchen was alive with rich smells and a tall, narrow woman stood at the stove, slowly stirring something in a cast-iron pot.

She stopped singing and turned her head just enough for Severus to see her profile. He'd inherited most of his looks from her, from his dark hair and eyes to his hawk-like nose. "Welcome home, Severus." Her normally fair skin was pallid and she had dark circles under her eyes. "And what's that sour look for?"

"You said in your letter that you were sick. You should be sleeping."

Severus' ma raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, thank you for the advice, doctor Snape. May I have a hug now that you've given your prescription?"

Severus ran to her and hugged her tightly. All the pain and stress of his first year at Hogwarts faded to nothing in her arms. If his pop had been there, it would have been a perfect moment.

Eileen Snape pulled away from her son and smiled so sweetly that she looked young, again. She patted Severus' shoulder and ran a hand down the lapel of the coat he wore. "Where's your pop?"

Severus frowned. "Don't know. I thought something had come up and he couldn't come to the station so I walked."

"You walked alone from London?" She looked as if she might cuff him, but turned her face to the ceiling for a moment. "Your pop left hours ago. Even if he something came up, he'd have found a way to let me know." SHe walked to Severus and looked critically at the too big coat he wore. "Where did you get his coat? It's filthy."

"I found it by the river, near Hans Bridge. Down by the water. Did he say he was stopping to fish?"

Her lips tightened. "By the river? No other sign of him?"

"No, ma."

"If he wanted to fish, he knows better places. He's got more sense than to waste time in that muck. He wouldn't have gone today, anyway. Not when he had to pick you up. He knew I couldn't do it. I don't feel well enough to fly a broomstick let alone anything more complicated. Odd… "

"More than odd, ma. His watch was in the pocket." Severus pulled it out to show her then slipped it back into his pocket. "He wouldn't have left it."

"No," she agreed. "He wouldn't have. Did you see anything else that caught your attention?"

"No. Sorry, ma. I'll go back and look."

"Not in the dark, you won't. You eat your dinner." She set a bowl of stew on the table and handed him a spoon. "I'll look."

"Magic? Shouldn't you be resting?" Severus sat and ate while he watched his ma.

She returned to her pot. "If I slept every time I took a bad turn, I'd spend half my life in bed. Nothing was ever gained without hard work. You just remember that! And I certainly am well enough to look for… " She grimaced and put a hand to her breast.

"Ma?"

She coughed so hard that her face turned red and she was left bent over and gasping for air. Severus patted her back and held her arm. "That's enough," Severus' mother said, waving him away. "Stop fussing. You're worse than an old woman. Sit."

Severus took a moment before he obeyed and sat at the dining table. He watched her closely in case of another coughing fit.

Severus' ma took the pot off the heat and began to rummage through the cupboard. "You're not talking about your year as much as I thought you might. You've made friends, haven't you?"

_What are you slinking about for? No one wants you here._

"About as many as I've ever had." That wasn't a lie.

Eileen nodded. "And your professors? How are they treating you?"

_Mister Snape, what do you think you're doing? Stop trying to blame your absurd behavior on others! Honestly… Slytherins!_

Severus forced a smile. "I'm getting top marks. I'm the best."

"Good. Then you can help me find your pop. Get me the thyme." Once he brought her the herb from the garden, she tore it into tiny pieces and put it in a clay bowl. Into the bowl went a few tablespoons of milk and one of her treasured basilisk scales. Severus heard the bubbling of his ma's potion and watched her while she leaned over and stared into the bowl.

"Do you see him?"

"Hush," Severus' ma didn't look up from the bowl. She scowled darkly, her brow furrowing deeply. "He isn't anywhere. I can't see him anywhere."

A knock at the door drew her attention from the bowl. She went to the window and peered out, but quickly drew back. Her pale face turned white as milk. "Severus, go to your room."

"What?"

"Go now. Take your bag." She grabbed his shoulder and nearly pushed him to his bedroom door. "Do not come out, Severus. Do you understand me? Do not come out no matter what happens!"

"Yes, ma." Severus stood in his small room and watched his ma when she turned to look at the front door, again. "Who is it, ma? Who's at the door?"

She gave him a hard look. "My brother. Keep away from him, Severus. He's dangerous. Don't you ever trust him. Here." She pulled her wand from her sleeve and drew a circle in the air. The circle glowed with a pale light and within the circle an image of the Snape's front room appeared. "You watch and listen, my Severus."

"For what?"

The knocking at the door grew more insistent, making Severus' ma look over her shoulder at the door. "Information is power. Get what power you can to keep yourself safe." She kissed his forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her. Severus pressed his ear against the door and heard her whisper a locking spell.

Severus stared at the closed door with his mouth slack. He'd been locked in. He didn't bother trying the door. When he'd been very small, his ma had used that particular spell often enough that Severus knew he had no chance of undoing it. Instead, he went to the still glowing circle she'd drawn in the air and watched the scene play out on the other side of his door.

Severus' ma took time to pat her hair into place and straighten her apron. Then, even as the knocking went on and on, she took a few more minutes to stare at the door. She stood in front of it long enough that Severus had begun to doubt she would answer it at all.

When she finally did answer the door, Severus' ma opened it quickly and stepped back at once. He could see the end of her wand held in her left hand while most of it was concealed up her sleeve. When she spoke, her voice was colder than Severus had ever heard it. "Marcus."

The visitor ducked to get through the doorway. His walking stick tapped on the floor with every step until he was only a few feet from Severus' ma. Fine clothes and the bearing of a man with an over-inflated sense of self-worth made him seem almost regal. The man looked down his nose at Severus' ma, then around the house. He sniffed and drew his shoulders together as if just being in the house offended him. "I see the years have been unkind to you, Eileen."

"I didn't invite you in."

"That's no way to talk to family."

Severus' ma snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get me started. Say what you came for then leave."

"Your manners certainly haven't improved over the years." The stranger ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed in a way that made Severus hate him at once. "I've come for your son."

"Get out."

"Where is he? The Prince with mud in his veins."

Severus' ma was across the room in an instant and struck her brother so hard across the face that he rocked back on his feet. Her lips curled back from her teeth and she met his infuriated gaze easily. "You will not say such things about my son. Get out of my house! So help me, I'll make such a scandal you'll never show your face at the Ministry for as long as you live!"

The man raised a gloved hand to his reddened cheek. "Don't threaten me, you pallid crow."

Severus dropped his book bag on his narrow bed.

In the other room, the yelling was getting louder and Marcus Prince shouted, "You live in this poor excuse for a hovel and barely have enough to put food on the table."

"My family eats very well, I'll have you know!"

More yelling and more until Severus thought his ma would scream the house down. They yelled right over each other's voices, not listening to what the other had to say. Severus pressed his palms against his ears, but the vision his ma had set in the air still showed him what happened in the other room and he couldn't force himself to look away.

Marcus Prince moved like a predator, like a lion Severus had seen on a film at school. The man prowled in front of Severus' ma, thumping his walking stick here and there as he made a point.

Eileen Snape held back the lion with her own sharp, biting words. When he would begin to move closer to her, her mouth would opened with a sneer Severus knew well. She stalked, also, striding to match her brother's pace and keeping him close to the door.

'Coward!' Severus berated himself. Gritting his teeth, he took his hands away from his ears. If his ma were going to be forced to go through the ordeal, then he could at the very least listen as she wanted him to.

"If you're done with the insults," Marcus Prince said. "Let's get down to business. Your son."

Severus leaned forward. His eyes narrowed just as his ma's did.

"What do you want with my Severus?"

Marcus Prince stroked the pommel of his walking stick. "I've been keeping an eye on him. His performance at Hogwarts is commendable."

Severus watched his ma's hands tighten. "Spit it out, Marcus."

"I want to buy your son."

Severus caught his breath.

"You see," Marcus Prince continued. "I believe I could use him in the future. He's got a fine mind and potential to be great. In fact, I do believe he'll be the finest of his year. Despite his mongrel blood, he's advanced far beyond his year. I suppose you had something to do with that? A little extra training before school? At least you had foresight there." Marcus Prince paused. "There are plans in the works that will change the world. At my side, your son will also be great. He will have more than," he sneered and looked around the house. "this pauper's life. Why you wanted to breed with a muggle - and a low-born one, at that - is beyond me." He stared hard at Severus' ma. "How could you do it? If you'd only wanted to experiment with one of them, I'm sure the family would have been fine with that. But no. You had to reproduce. At least the abomination you spawned has the merit of intelligence."

Severus' ma turned red. Her eyes blazed. "You'll get your hands on my son over my cold, rotting corpse."

"Yes," Marcus Prince's hands stilled on his walking stick. "I thought you might say that."

Severus went cold. With shaking legs Severus walked to the door, all the while keeping his eyes on the scene in the other room. No matter how Severus pulled on it, the doorknob wouldn't twist. He was stuck in the room. Severus turned and stared at the glowing circle. He couldn't think. He felt frozen, removed from his own body, and absolutely helpless to change what was happening in the other room.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me? You've been feeling poorly, haven't you?" Marcus Prince asked. "I'll bet you're not feeling so strong as you normally are. We don't have to fight. I'm prepared to pay you… "

"You finish that sentence and I'll gut you like a fish." Severus' ma drew herself up sharply. "Where's my husband, Marcus? What have you done to him?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

Her wand whipped out of her sleeve and she aimed at her brother with a steady hand. "Tell me."

"He's dead."

The pain made Severus drop to his knees. He felt the world close in around him.

Marcus Prince went on, "I had thought to… contact your son on his way home from school - though I did end up missing him. That would be difficult with the father hovering." He smiled. "I promise it was painless."

There was a twitch in her cheek when Severus' ma threw her curse.

Marcus Prince blocked it easily with his own wand, but instead of casting a curse of his own, he swung his walking stick and struck Severus' ma in the head.

She fell to the floor, slumping like a marionette with cut strings.

Severus started to cry. He stared at her until Marcus Prince raised his wand. He muttered a spell and, like a burnt out light bulb, the glowing circle Severus' ma had created flickered, then extinguished.

Severus reached out to where it had been, as if he could somehow find it and bring it back. There was nothing to touch. It was gone.

Severus sat on his knees in the dark room and wrapped his pop's coat around himself and his book bag, a childish protection against the pain burning him inside and the fear that threatened to undo him.

There was a terrible silence. Severus could hear only the blood rushing in his ears. It was a silence so awful that it made Severus tremble so violently that he thought he couldn't stop.

When the footsteps stopped just outside his door, Severus forgot that he was eleven and forgot that he was too proud to be afraid. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the door. The doorknob began to turn and Severus panicked. He crawled under his bed and, making certain to pull his pop's coat fully under with him.

He watched as his bedroom door open and polished shoes walk in. The man stopped just inside the room.

"Poor little half-blood," Marcus Prince whispered. "Cowering like a mouse before a cat. You have good reason. What an awful life you've suffered. That deranged mother of yours… and your father."

Under the bed, Severus frowned.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm going to take care of you, now. You must have been so frightened, hearing all that arguing. The thing is, Severus, that your mother couldn't properly take care of you. She was dying."

Severus clenched his fists.

"Your father found out what she did. She was quite mad, you know. Did you know? Perhaps it wasn't obvious from the outside, but she was insane. She bespelled your father into loving her. The spell must have worn off and he found out. He poisoned her; that's why she's been so ill. And tonight, when I wanted to take you for your own safety, she attacked me."

Severus wanted to scream at the man, wanted to rip his lying tongue from his mouth. Instead, he put his hand in his mouth and bit hard on his knuckles.

The bed above Severus shifted and drooped until it touched Severus' back. "Your father won't be coming home, Severus. He's murdered your mother and run away. You don't have anyone else but me. It's for the best. You really do have so much potential." He stood and walked to the bedroom door. "I'll give you time to grieve, but not long." With that, he was gone.

Severus stayed frozen under his bed and listened until he heard the front door open and close. He let out a breath before he crawled out. Still half under the bed, Severus saw his ma's body through the open door.

_A nightmare. A hallucination. Something. It's not real. It can't be. _

"Ma?" The walk into the other room seemed to take a long time. His feet felt heavy. "Ma?" She was dead. Pop was dead. "Ma?" Severus stopped at her side and knelt. He looked over her shoulder to see her face and felt sick. Her eyes were wide open. Strands of her black hair fell across her cheeks and forehead. His fingers were shaking when he reached out and pressed his fingers against her throat. Nothing. Her skin had begun to cool. Severus pulled away. He wanted to close her eyes for her, but didn't. Her skin had been so cold…

Severus stood shakily and stumbled to the telephone in the kitchen. He misdialed three times before finally getting the number he wanted.

"Police station."

Severus opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Hello? This is the police station."

"Help." Severus' voice came out small and weak. Pitiful. He put his free hand against the wall and leaned on it.

"Sorry?"

"Help. I need help. I need you to come here. Spinner's Lane. I need you to come to Spinner's Lane. We're the only house here. You have to come to Spinner's Lane."

"Now, son, take it easy." The officer's voice was soft and calm. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"My ma… " Severus let his voice trail away. What to say? That his ma had been cursed to death? That his uncle, who had no existence in the muggle world, had murdered her? No. There would be no help from muggles. Severus hung up the phone.

He had no idea what to do.

Severus chewed on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. There would be questions he couldn't answer. What if no one believed him?

Severus put a hand to his mouth. He felt his insides twist. _Practical. Be practical, _He told himself. _Ma and pop… they don't need me. Uncle Marcus might kill me, but he hasn't yet. He said I'm useful and people don't get rid of useful things. But if I don't do what he wants, he has no reason to keep me. _And Severus had no intention of doing anything Marcus Prince wanted him to do. _Muggles can't help me. Hogwarts… maybe Hogwarts would be safe. _Severus nodded resolutely to himself once he'd made his decision. It was the only logical choice.

Severus went around the house, gathering what he would need. _Sensible. Have to be sensible. _The worn, sturdy book bag was full of everything Severus needed for school, but there were other things he'd need. He took spare clothes and a family photograph that hung on the wall. In the kitchen he found jars of peas and string beans and half-a-loaf of bread. On the top shelf of the pantry, in a jar marked for sugar, Severus pulled out the handful of money his ma had been saving and stuffed that, also, into his bag.

Severus jumped down from the chair he'd used to reach the money jar and ran to the front door. He paused a moment to look at his ma, then took off running into the night.

It was near midnight by the time Severus reached King's Cross Station. He was exhausted and starving. He'd never been in London at night, let alone by himself. Everything seemed bigger than it had in the daylight. The lights from the shops and the streetlights did very little to chase away the noises that lurked in the shadows.

There were prostitutes on the street corners, some of whom would pat him on the head like he was a stray puppy and ask where his mum and dad were while others spewed swears at him. On one street corner Severus passed a man who stared so intently that Severus ran to get away from him.

Severus ran until his lungs burned and his feet ached. He slowed only when King's Cross Station came in view. There was light everywhere, but it was harsh electric light and hurt his eyes for a moment. Breathing hard, Severus stumbled to a stop and leaned against one of the brick walls to rest. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribs and his head was ringing.

The station was busy, but no one took notice of Severus. Not even when he stepped through the illusion that took him to the platform for the Hogwart's Express. He'd never seen it so deserted. There wasn't a soul around. The train was still and silent where it would sit through the summer until it was needed again.

Severus walked to the end of the train station and stopped at the edge where he could see the tracks leading into the distance… to Hogwarts. _Safe. The headmaster said students would always be safe there. He promised._

He walked for days. What took only hours on the Hogwart's Express was painfully slow on foot. He'd eaten the little food he'd brought with him as slowly as he could, but even scavenging berries and roots from the fields and forests near the train tracks, he was faint from hunger when Hogwarts castle finally came into view.

He stopped walking at the sight of it and stared at the castle. His stomach hurt. His feet were raw with blisters. He was dirty and so very, very tired. Severus set his shoulders and kept walking until he came to the end of the train tracks then hiked the rest of the way up to the school. Darkness had set it, but the moon was bright enough to let Severus see clearly. He walked as quickly as he could to the front door of Hogwarts and pulled on the door, but it didn't move. He pushed, but, still, the door didn't move. After a moment, Severus stepped back and glared at the door. "Open," he told it. "Open, now!" He tucked his cold hands under his armpits. "Fine. Can't physically open it. It won't respond to verbal commands. Probably, a spell is needed… a spell that I don't know." He began to pace in front of the door, moving faster and faster, desperately trying to think of a way, any way, to get into the safety of Hogwarts. In the end, frustrated and angry, he kicked the door as hard as he could. Severus cried out when pain lanced up his leg.

There were other doors and windows low enough to climb through, but each one that Severus tried was shut tight. He found himself back at the main door and stared at it. His anger faded away and all that was left was a cold emptiness. _Shut out? After I came so far… I'm locked out?_

There was nothing else to do. Severus sat on the wide stone steps of the main entrance. They were too cold to sleep on, so he went to the side, where heavy bushes grew on soft soil, and crawled under the low bushes. The soil was warm and the leaves soft against his face. Laying with his head resting on his book bag, Severus put his hands over his face and tried to think of anything but his ma and pop. He thought of the smell of the earth and the cool summer breeze. He thought of his throbbing feet and wondered if they were bleeding. He thought of his empty, complaining belly and wished he'd brought more food. He thought of his uncle's voice and of how much he wanted to kill his uncle.

With that last thought, Severus fell asleep with a fine drizzle of rain falling on him.

**Later-**

He rubbed his eyes, but didn't feel quite awake. He was sore and his eyes felt itchy. His head hurt. Slowly, painfully, memory eased back to Severus. He put both arms over his face.

Daylight filtered through the leaves of the shrub he slept beneath and the sun warmed his ankles. Severus looked down at his feet and only then realized that someone was standing near him. Warily, he pulled his feet further under the protection of the bush.

"Now, don't you worry. It's just me." The rough accent and soft tone were unmistakable. "Why don't you come out and we'll have some breakfast?"

Food was very tempting. Severus peered out of the shrubs and at Mister Hagrid's large feet. "Eggs?" Mister Hagrid was not only tall, but massive with a dark beard and long shaggy hair. His clothes were rude - brown and gray with the only bright color being a red handkerchief in his shirt pocket. His skin was ruddy from the weather and his laugh was like the rolling sound of a rushing river. If he'd ever decided to hurt someone, there was no one who could stand against him. Just being near him made Severus feel safe.

"Sure, if you want. Come on out, Severus."

Severus crawled out from under the azalea bush and looked up at Mister Hagrid. The sad, pitying look on his face made Severus look away. In the past year, Mister Hagrid had been Severus' only friend. He didn't want to see pity on that face.

"Lad, what are you doing here?"

Severus looked up at the large front doors of Hogwarts. "I can't get in."

"It's locked. It's all locked up in the summer."

"Oh." Severus sat in the mud and lowered his eyes. It wasn't fair. So far…

"Why don't you come with me? Got a right nice fire built up and we'll heat up some water so you can have yourself a bath - wash that mud off." Mister Hagrid knelt down and held a hand out, but Severus cringed away. _"_Hey, now. Is only me."

"I know who you are. I'm not stupid." Severus stared at his muddy shoes. "I just… " He wasn't afraid of Mister Hagrid. Mister Hagrid had always been kind to him, but

Mister Hagrid didn't say anything for a moment. "Severus? Come along. Ol' Man's been lonely without you."

"Right." Severus shakily stood up and brushed his clothes to rid himself of the mud he'd slept in. "Eggs? That would be nice. Thank you, Mister Hagrid." They walked side-by-side towards Mister Hagrid's hut. Severus rubbed a hand against his arm. "My uncle killed them."

Mister Hagrid stopped walking and Severus stopped with him. When Mister Hagrid spoke, his voice wasn't quite steady. "Who?"

"Ma and pop. He killed them." Severus looked up at Mister Hagrid. "Ma didn't like uncle Marcus much. They fought. I was scared. I wanted to help, but ma locked the door. I couldn't get out. They were both so angry. There was a crash and yelling. Then… everything went quiet." Severus shivered. "Ma was dead when I came out. Pop… " Severus hugged the coat. "I don't know where he is."

Mister Hagrid frowned, darkly. "Did your uncle hurt you?"

"No. He said I could be useful. He said he was going to take me to his house, that I'd live with him from now on. He said pop killed ma and ran away. Said pop didn't want me." Severus looked sharply at Mister Hagrid. "He lied."

"Yeah. I think you're right on that." Mister Hagrid ran a hand over his head and tugged on his beard. "Don't you worry. I'll send for the headmaster and he'll sort it all out. I'm sure he'll make everything right."

"No," Severus said. "I don't want him. I can do this myself."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to kill Uncle Marcus. May we have toast with the eggs?"

"Toast? Yes. Sure thing. Got some jam, too."

"I like jam." Severus stopped walking and looked up, glaring at the sky. He felt… full. His insides were burning. Full of anger. Hate. Tears. Just full to the bursting point. "Strawberry?"

"Yup. And apple jelly."

"You're very nice to me."

"Well… you're a good boy."

"Maybe. I'm still going to kill my uncle."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"I know. Can we have eggs, now?"

Mister Hagrid put his arm around Severus and they started walking, again. "Yeah. We can have those eggs."

Mister Hagrid didn't say anything when Severus started to cry. Severus stopped walking, again, and lowered his face. "Can I stay with you?" Severus asked, softly. "Just tonight?"

"Sure thing."

Severus cried in earnest, then, with shaking shoulders and loud sobs. He covered his face with his hands and kept wailing even when Mister Hagrid lowered himself to his knees and hugged him. They stayed like that until Severus ran out of tears. When Mister Hagrid pulled away and looked at him, Severus felt smaller than more tired than he'd ever felt.

"We'll get it all sorted out in the end." Mister Hagrid stood and patted Severus' shoulder. "Let's get you over to my hut and get you settled."

Severus nodded and they started walking. The blisters on Severus' feet felt like spikes of pain shooting into the soles of his feet. "I'm sorry if I've cause you trouble."

"Now, none of that. You're no trouble at all." Mister Hagrid put a hand on Severus' shoulder, but pulled it away when Severus flinched. He hated his weakness for doing it. Such a coward. Unbelievable coward who hides under the bed…

Ma screaming…

Hagrid's hut was comfortable, by any standards. It was small and dim but not dark. Mister Hagrid's dog, Ol' Man, trotted up to Severus for a scratch behind the ears the minute Severus walked in. The fireplace was bare - as was to be expected in such hot weather. Even so early in the day, it was hot enough to sweat. Funny, that. Severus couldn't stop shivering.

What if the Headmaster wouldn't let Severus stay and he found himself back at King's Cross Station? What if Uncle Marcus decided to come back for him?

"You're shaking, lad." Hagrid ignored Severus' musing, if he noticed it at all, but put his massive hands on Severus' face. He pushed back Severus' hair from his forehead and let his hand rest there for a moment. "You're feverish."

"Really? And here I thought spending the night in the rain was good for one's health." He shouldn't have said that. "Imagine my surprise when my vision started doubling and my head starts throbbing."

"No need to get all testy. Let's get you comfortable."

Severus stared, then frowned. "I don't need you."

"What? Well, now, everyone needs someone."

"No. I don't need you." He did NOT need pity! "I'm strong. I'm smart. I don't need anyone!"

"Lad, you're not quite twelve." Mister Hagrid shook his head.

"I don't care." He chewed on his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. He did care. He cared so much that it flet like it was pulling him apart. It didn't matter so long as he was strong. He had to be strong.

That night, After Mister Hagrid had given him medicine for the fever, Severus slept on Hagrid's couch with Ol' Man sleeping on the floor next to him.

The next day, after a large, quiet breakfast, Mister Hagrid told Severus that the headmaster had returned and was asking to see him. The visit was delayed, however, when Severus forgot to control his limping and Mister Hagrid noticed. He cleaned and bandaged Severus' feet and insisted on carrying him to the Headmaster's office. Once there, though, the Headmaster asked Mister Hagrid to leave them.

When he was alone with the Headmaster, Severus explained what had happened as calmly as he could. A night's rest, though not exactly restful, had given him time to sort out his thoughts enough for him to be more rational than he'd been with Mister Hagrid.

When he's told it all, right up until Mister Hagrid had found him, Severus stopped talking and waited patiently for the Headmaster to assure him that Marcus Prince would be hunted down and arrested.

The headmaster, with his hands folded on his desk, looked at Severus, gravely. "I had heard word from Mister Prince that his nephew had gone missing, run away after a particularly traumatic day. He was frantic with worry that his only nephew had run away after it was found that his father had murdered his mother… "

Severus' brain screeched to a halt. Everything stopped, for just a moment.

" …and then escaped. They haven't been able to find your father since that day."

Severus felt like throwing up. "They didn't find him because Uncle Marcus kill him, too."

"Now, really… don't you think you're being just a little bit unfair? I know it hurts you at a time like this. I know you must be frightened and angry, but blaming your relatives is no way to react. He's opening his home to you."

Severus blinked. "I'll slit my own throat before I'll set foot in that man's house." He tilted his head forwards, letting his hair fall over his face, slightly. "Why don't you believe me? I've never lied to you."

"I'm not accusing you of lying. I think you're upset and confused and angry. You have every right to be. Come now, sit with me."

Severus didn't want to sit. "My parents have been murdered by my uncle. Do something!"

"I've already spoken with him as well as several people who testify that he was many miles from your home the night of your mother's death."

"Then he's paying them to say it!"

"His involvement in your mother's death has already been investigated, Mister Snape. I, as well as all other pertinent authorities, are satisfied with his innocence."

Severus felt sick. "Make him take Veritaserum."

"There must be adequate reason to force such a thing."

"I have reason. I saw it happen. I heard him!" Severus slammed both fists onto the headmaster's desk and leaned over the desk to put his face only inches from the headmaster's. "Let me take the Veritserum! I know the truth!"

The headmaster shook his head. His long beard wagged with the movement. "What you know is what your mother chose to show you. The words you heard and what you saw came only from the spell your mother cast. You admitted as much. If you were to take veritserum it would prove nothing more than you sat in your room and watched the spell. That you believe it to be truth doesn't matter. You never saw your uncle strike your mother. You did not see him raise his wand at her. You did not hear his words. You never even saw him. Your confusion is understandable. What she used is not a common or simple spell."

Severus walked to the office door, then back to the headmaster's desk. He paced back and forth several times before speaking. "And what if what she chose to show me is the truth?"

"It isn't." The headmaster smiled angelically. "Trust me."

"My ma never once lied to me. Never in my whole life." Severus spat out the words. "What makes you think she would start now?"

The pity in the headmaster's eyes was enough to make Severus want to hit the old man. "Why, to spare you from the truth, of course."

"What?"

"What mother would want her child to see a fight between his parents? I think it's obvious that she tried to think of any lie that would keep you ignorant of your family's troubles. I'm sure she was tried to do the right thing."

Severus stared at the headmaster, then went to the door.

"Where are you going, Severus?"

"Mister Hagrid said I could have stew for lunch. He caught a rabbit the other day."

"You like Hagrid, then?"

Severus kept his eyes on his hand on the doorknob. He knew he didn't have friends; people just didn't like him. However, Mister Hagrid had never hurt him and at least tried to be kind. "He's nice to me."

"He's nice to everyone."

Severus clenched his hand around the doorknob until his knuckles turned white. _So, it's unthinkable that he's nice because he's my friend? He's just nice because he's nice? No! Mister Hagrid likes me. He's my friend. He wouldn't deceive to me any more than ma would. _Severus turned to look at the headmaster over his shoulder. "May I go back?"

The headmaster dismissed Severus with a nod, but said, "You will be allowed to stay here for the remainder of the summer, Mister Snape, as Hagrid has generously offered to keep an eye on you. Next summer, however, you will be taken into your uncle's custody. He only wants what's best for you."

Severus' vision blurred red before he could get control of his temper. He made fists so tight that he would later find that he'd cut his palms with his fingernails. Severus turned and left the office without a word.

To be continued…


	2. Three Strangers

**Chapter 2: Three Strangers**

Two and a half years after his parents double murder, thirteen-year-old Severus Snape, taller and thinner than he'd been at eleven, sat in transfiguration class. At the back of the class, slumped down in his seat, Severus stared at his hands. Long, skeletal fingers. Dead. It was like he was already dead. He felt dead, some days. There was darkness inside him that seemed to grow with each passing day.

A paper with a spectacularly poor mark was set down in front of him. Severus almost smiled at the grade marked in red on the top of his exam before he looked up at Professor McGonagall.

The dark-haired professor could hardly have looked more disapproving with her mouth drawn into a thin line and her eyes narrowed. "You could have done much better, Mister Snape." She shook her head at him before she moved onto another student.

Severus picked up the paper and smirked. He'd known that he'd failed the exam when he'd taken it. He felt the warmth of satisfaction at seeing the mark, though. It almost made him laugh. Grinning, Severus folded the exam in half, then in half again. Over and over he folded it until he couldn't bend the paper anymore and it was nothing but a lump which he dropped into his book bag.

After class, and everyone else filed out, Severus took his time. He ignored his classmates and didn't start getting ready to leave until the room was nearly empty. While it did get him away from the other students, it also meant he had to endure McGonagall's disapproving gaze a few moments longer.

"I just don't understand, Mister Snape."

"There is depth to that statement, professor." Severus stood and gathered his belongings into his book bag.

Her sharp eyes were fixed on him. "I remember your first year. You showed such promise. Your hand was raised for every question. Your marks were the highest in your year. I understand if you lost focus after the deaths of your parents, but surely they'd be disappointed to see how you're failing." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk. "Your intelligence is, without question, very high. Why won't you use it?"

Severus narrowed glared, though McGonagall didn't so much as look away. "I see no point in wasting effort. There is no one left to care."

"A truly laughable excuse, Mister Snape. Obviously, there is one person, at least, who cares a great deal - you. You know the answers. Your homework is impeccable. Your essays are first class - thoughtful and reasoned. There is absolutely no reason for you to constantly fail so astoundingly each and every exam. Why are you doing this?"

Severus looked at his feet and thought furiously. He couldn't tell her the truth - that he failed to get Marcus Prince's attention off him - as she would tell the headmaster and the headmaster would tell Marcus Prince. As homework and essays didn't count toward final marks, Severus had always done well on them just so he would know he was doing well. Students couldn't flunk out of Hogwarts, they simply went on failing until the graduation exam. They graduated if they passed the exam and did not graduate if they failed. While Severus was confident he could keep up his learning well enough to pass that final exam, there were classes he wanted to take that he wouldn't be able to get if he had to continually fail.

"Well, Mister Snape?"

Severus raised his face and met her eyes with as harsh a look as he could. A lie would have been so easy. He had a dozen on the tip of his tongue but even as he opened his mouth to let one roll out, he heard his father's voice. "Don't lie. You're a good boy and good boy's don't lie." Severus swallowed hard before he spoke. "Why I do anything is my business, not yours. If it has taken you two years to understand that witnessing my family's murder has had a less than positive affect on my schoolwork, then I hardly think you need to be bothered with it now. In fact, I find it disturbing that a professor, who is entrusted with my care, has so little concern for me that you would only notice me when it suits you." Severus turned at that and strode out of the classroom before Professor McGonagall could say anything more.

The halls were full of students on their way to this class or that, a sea of black robes. Severus kept his eyes on the toes of his shoes as they peeked out from under his robes with every step instead of looking up at his fellow students. His shoes were too tight. His robe, too short. His bony wrists poked out of the ends of his sleeves. Beneath his robe his white uniform shirt had a fraying collar and cuffs. The repairs could be done easily, but, really, why bother? It wasn't as if anyone cared.

A force hit Severus on the back just as he approached the stairs leading down to the Great Hall. As surely as if a hand had pushed him, Severus toppled forward and fell. He heard himself cry out and felt the pain all over his body. He heard the sharp tinkle of breaking glass as he rolled down the stairs and felt a blinding pain on his forehead when his head rapped against one of the stone stairs.

All the while that he fell, though the world spun around him, Severus could hear everyone laughing.

He stopped rolling at the bottom of the stairs, but the world kept spinning and his head was filled with pain-laced cotton, but he was aware enough to see that those who didn't stop to laugh just walked away. The taste of copper filled his mouth. Severus spat out the blood. As the world stopped spinning Severus saw, at the top of the stairway he'd just fallen down, Black and his cohorts laughing harder than anyone.

"Watch your step," Black called out. "It's a long fall, even if the path down is greased by your hair!"

_Tired old insults. Think of something new_.

Severus climbed to his feet with his wand out and one hand inside his robe. He barely opened his mouth before Black's next spell hit him and threw him backwards into a wall. He gasped when his breath was knocked from him.

"You look a bit down, Snape." Potter approached slowly, his wand held low, but ready. "Why don't we make you look presentable?" An easy flick and a muttered spell was all it took for the four of them to start bellowing in laughter.

Severus felt his scalp tingle.

The other students who'd gathered to watch the spectacle started sniggering and pointing. It wasn't long before they were laughing, again.

Severus put a hand to his head and pulled a strand of hair down. His hair was bright pink.

Blood trickled down Severus' face, dripping off the end of his nose onto the toe of his shoe.

The laughter was deafening.

**Later-**

In the Hospital Wing, Severus was ready to run and snarled at Madam Ratian. "I said, you can't have it!" Though sore and bruised, a bloody gnash still open and raw on his forehead, Severus defiantly gripped his cloak around himself, refusing to let it go. He held his book bag tightly against his chest.

"Oh! Really!" Madam Ratian put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, irritably. "You're making a lot of fuss over nothing, Mister Snape."

"And you keep babbling when you should be silent. You ARE a healer, aren't you? Try acting like one and making your patients calm. How anyone can stand your presumptuous, know-it-all attitude is beyond me. You're about as useful as an extra hole in the head." Severus inched backwards towards the door. "If it weren't for Flitwick sending me here, I wouldn't have even come here to suffer under your, supposed, tender mercies. I'd be better off taking care of myself rather than letting you practice your questionable skills on me."

Madam Ratian's face turned nearly purple. "If you've quite finished… "

"I've hardly gotten started! I do not want to be here. I do not believe you can do anything to help me that I can't do myself. As I must be here, I'll be here on my terms and my terms are that I'm keeping my robe on!"

Madam Ratian threw her hands up in the air. "How can I possibly check your injuries if you won't even let me look? That cut on your forehead… "

"Is nothing. Superficial at best, an irritation at worst. I don't need checking. I need to calm down and get ready for my appointment. If you'd make yourself scarce for a while, I'm sure we'd both be happier."

She sniffed and her frown became even more pronounced. "Such a lot of trouble over a prank! Just lay down and rest, at the very least." She turned and flounced away into her office, closing the door behind her.

A prank.

Nothing more than a prank.

Slowly, the tension eased out of Severus's shoulders. He continued to watch the door of Madam Ratian's office for a good few minutes. His fingers unclenched from the manic grip on his book bag. He didn't take his robe off even when he sat down on one of the beds, hunched over, and rested his face in the palm of his hands.

Of course it was just a prank. It was always JUST a prank and everyone got a good laugh out of it. Sitting there, with his pink hair hanging around his face, Severus could hear them. They'd laugh in class the next day. They'd point and stare and everyone would laugh and it would be alright because it was JUST a prank and he was JUST Severus.

A bubbling rage surged from the darkness in Severus, but he pushed it sternly back. It wasn't new. In fact Severus couldn't remember the last time he hadn't felt the simmering anger; anger at Dumbledore for not believing, at his parents for leaving him alone, at his heartless classmates, at his life for turning out as it had. Beneath the anger was hate for his uncle that burned like black fire. Sometimes he felt like the anger and hate was eating him from the inside out.

Severus looked up at the window of the Hospital Wing and stared at falling snowflakes.

How long had it been since he'd smiled?

With a shake of his head, Severus roused himself from his dismal thoughts to move onto more sensible matters. Madam Ratian was correct about his injuries - they did need tending. Severus was perfectly confident that he would be able to take care of himself, but when he opened his robe he saw that many of his supplies - liquids in tiny glass vials and powders in fragile paper envelopes - had been ruined. Severus stared at the inner pockets of his robe and signed. Just another incident of fate spitting in his face.

Letting his robes fall closed, Severus went to the Medical Wing's supply cabinet and found what he needed. He took one glass vial and poured the contends into his palm. The thick, clear slime felt like cold cooking oil more than anything. He closed his eyes before he raised his hand to his head and smeared the potion on his hair. His scalp burned a moment then eased to a dull itch and he knew, without checking, that the pink in his hair faded away leaving nothing but the original black though it was coated in the potion.

When Severus could no longer feel the potion working, he turned his attention to his wounds. In Madam Ratian's supplies he found a fine gray powder in a wide mouthed jar. Severus rubbed the powder into the gnash on his forehead. The pain flared briefly, though powerfully enough to bring tears to his eyes, then faded to nothing.

When it was done and Severus had nothing but irritating aches and pains left, he went back to the bed he'd been given and slipped his robe off, laying it gently on the bed. The pockets he'd sewn into the robe were filled with broken glass and ruined potions.

Severus cocked his head to one side and drummed his fingers along one arm. A simple wave of his wand removed all the glass shards and unsalvageable potions and ingredients. Severus lowered his wand when it was done and stared at his stained robe. A cleaning spell made the stains disappear and yet another spell repaired the few torn pockets. Severus wanted to cry. He could repair the vials, but he had no money to replace the ingredients he would need for new potions.

_Mister Hagrid will take me into the Forbidden Forest for ingredients. It's not a problem. It'll just take time to fix this mess. _It wouldn't be the first time that Severus helped Hagrid tromp through the Forbidden Forest in search of this or that and Severus was more than willing to make it up to him. He could easily brew Hagrid some oils and salves that were commonly used for the animals. Perhaps Hagrid would need a hand cleaning his hut.

Before long Madam Ratian swept into the hospital ward. She glanced at Severus, sitting on the bed with his book bag and robe on his lap. Her mouth twisted into a sour scowl. "You're fine." Then she turned and went back into her office.

Severus felt another surge of anger, but he bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood and until the anger settled to a slow burn.

Dismissed.

After all, he was only Severus.

Severus took a deep breath and pulled his book bag onto his lap. A quick rummage through it and found a letter that could - finally! - free him. It had been delivered only a few nights previously, but Severus took every spare moment he had to read over the meager words. Though he wasn't happy about it, exactly, the letter did give him a sort of grim satisfaction.

TO MISTER SEVERUS SNAPE

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY

A HEARING IN REGARDS TO YOUR PETITION TO CHANGE YOUR LEGAL STATUS TO EMANCIPATED MINOR. YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN EVALUATED TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION THE ALLEGATIONS YOU HAVE BROUGHT AGAINST YOUR CURRENT LEGAL GUARDIAN, MISTER MARCUS PRINCE. YOU ARE OBLIGED TO APPEAR AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IN THREE WEEKS FROM THE DATE THIS LETTER IS DELIVERED.

The letter was signed and dated with the time and place for the hearing. Severus ran the tip of his finger over the date. Perhaps it would do no good. After two years of fighting to get away from his uncle a simple hearing seemed unlikely to help matters, but it was a chance.

He swung his feet up on the bed and lay his head on the pillow, letting his book bag rest on his chest. He had been saved from Marcus Prince during the school year as the man valued Severus' education greatly. He'd made it clear that he would not take Severus away from Hogwarts during the school year, but Dumbledore had told Severus in no uncertain terms that he would spend the summer with his uncle. For the next two summers, Severus had managed to slip away before his uncle could find him at the train station. Somehow, he'd managed to survive for two summers on the streets of London and the surrounding towns. He doubted he could evade his uncle a third time.

"You look odd just laying there."

Severus tucked the letter back into his book bag. "I'm allowed to relax."

"Allowed, maybe, but it's still unnatural."

Severus turned his head to look at Lucius Malfoy, leaning against the door of the Hospital Wing. "Did you want something?"

Malfoy smiled like a crocodile and sauntered to Severus' bedside. "Want some company?"

"Not in particular."

Malfoy laughed and ran a hand through his long hair. "What a sense of humor you have." Malfoy was tall and too good-looking for a fifteen year old. His blonde hair was always perfect and his teeth practically sparkled when he smiled.

"It wasn't a joke. Go away."

Malfoy's main problem, Severus had decided, was that he knew he was good looking. He would have been even more attractive if he weren't so arrogant. Malfoy sat on the bed just next to Severus's and gave him a pitying look. "So, what did they do this time?"

"I can deal with them."

"Just tell me. I can have everything taken care of."

Malfoy having everything 'taken care of' would make Severus look even more like a weak coward than the whole school already thought he was. "Thank you, but no. I can deal with them."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "And you've dealt with them so marvelously for three years now, haven't you? Really. We're housemates. We're supposed to help each other."

"If you want to help, then get me a book from the restricted section of the library."

"Any particular book?"

"Monkshood and Mint." Severus closed his eyes to recall his previous jaunts into the restricted section of the library. "Walk through the door. Turn right. Walk eight paces and stop. You'll see a sign to your left hanging from the ceiling. There are more signs beyond that one, each one pointing to an alphabetized section. Walk down that aisle until you find the 'G' section."

Malfoy frowned. "I thought you wanted 'M' for Monkshood and Mint."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No. 'G' for Tituba Grasslein, the authoress."

"You know, I'm not supposed to go into the restricted section," Malfoy reminded him. "You'll have to make the risk worth it to me."

There was always a price. Severus opened his book bag again and took a piece of parchment along with a his quills. "Is professor Dafoot fond of you?"

"Of course." Malfoy smiled, again. "Everyone's fond of me."

It took a lot to ask a favor from Malfoy. "Then this is payment for the favor. Don't lose it." He took the quill in his right hand, instead of his normal writing hand, and wrote out a permission slip for Malfoy from Professor Dafoot good for two days. "Don't abuse it. Just get my book and bring it back. Look on the fourth shelf up in the 'G' section, twenty-eighth book to the right."

Malfoy nodded and left, his eyes glued on the permission slip and that wicked smile on his lips. "Just a book for this? Snape, you do have a strange sense of value." He left without another word and Severus was grateful for the silence. He hated noise. He really hated noise. Noise meant people and people always meant trouble.

The next visitor came perhaps ten minutes after Malfoy had left. "Mister Snape, how nice to see you looking well. I'd heard there was trouble, but it seems to becoming a habit to find you here." The headmaster was at Severus's side, looking down at him with the saintly eyes of a beloved grandfather.

Severus fought not to lash out. The darkness and anger burned behind his eyes. "Yes, sir."

The headmaster sat on the bed next to Severus and rested his hands on his knees. "How are you feeling?"

"Your four favorites just knocked me into a wall and hexed me to look like a fool in front of just about the entire school. How do you think I'm feeling?" Severus closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up closer to his chin.

The headmaster sigh. "Your uncle contacted me a short while ago. He is still concerned for you."

"He murdered my parents."

"You don't know that."

"I do!" Severus hit his lap with a fist. "I saw it! I saw him… "

"You saw nothing. It is possible that you've made a mistake."

Severus kept his eyes closed and tried to calm his breathing. It didn't work. There had been no mistake. He rolled over to face the wall. "I'm tired. Go away."

Dumbledore put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It's been proven that Mister Prince had no reason to want to harm your parents. He hadn't even spoke to your mother in years. Sleep would benefit you, Mister Snape." The headmaster went on in his usual airy, half-distracted way. "Tomorrow you will return to your house and to your classes. As you suffered no lasting injuries, there simply isn't any point in taking up a bed here."

Severus squeezed his eyes tightly shut. _Why won't you help me? Why won't you listen?_

A moment passed before Severus heard the slow, shuffling steps of the headmaster as the man left.

For a long while, Severus lay still with his eyes closed. He'd almost fallen asleep when he heard familiar voices drawing closer. Their laughter, though more subdued than normal, seemed too loud. As the voices drew closer Severus began to sweat. He was in no state to fight. There were a few potions left in his robes and his book bag contained any number of useful things, but any movement, he knew, would attract their attention.

"There he is." Potter's harsh voice was right at the end of the bed Severus lay in. "I knew he'd still be here. Sleeping away, peaceful as you please. He's causing so much trouble for the Prince family. My family's known the Prince's for years. Mister Prince is a close friend of my father's!"

"Well," Black's insidious voice whispered. "Gotta make him pay for the insult, haven't you? Someone's got to teach him manners." The blanket covering Severus was lifted just enough to uncover his bare feet. "Could his feet smell any worse? Go on."

Severus almost winced a the burning on the sole of his left foot. The pain grew steadily until Severus had to fight to keep his face still. They were ready and waiting, probably drooling for Severus to react - to wake up and fight. Severus knew it would be a mistake for him to make even the littlest move. They had their wands at the ready and, he didn't doubt, that they surrounded him. No, he decided. He wouldn't fight. His best chance was to wait it out and strike back at them another time.

When the pain grew to the point that it felt like hot metal pressed against the sole of his foot, Severus forced his mind away from it and onto one of the few stable things in his life: potions. There was a potion he'd been working on, a medicine that would cool any fever, and Severus knew it like he knew his own ugly face. He'd made it so often, though the results had always been disappointing.

One part dried periwinkle.

Two parts crushed oyster shell.

Heat in sheep milk over a low heat.

Stir clock-wise with a pewter ladle for four hours.

Imagining the gently bubbling potion in the copper cauldron helped ease the pain. He could almost imagine he'd been standing for too many hours at a caldron and that his feet were just sore. More than sore. Burning. Shocking, terribly pain, like someone were driving a nail into his foot.

_Have to find the periwinkle. Stupid potion won't work without it. Huge school with almost everything one could need, but not so much as a single periwinkle! _If he could find just a tiny periwinkle, he'd know if his recipe worked. _Of course it will. Theoretically, it's perfect._

The pain inched deeper into his foot, so deeply that Severus had to strain not to move. What were they doing? Had they taken a match to the bottom of his foot or were they simply using a spell? Probably a spell. Neither of those purebloods would even know what a match was.

"He's not moving." Potter sounded disappointed. "Think Madam Ratian gave him something to keep him asleep?"

"Well, she probably had to," Black laughed. "Would you want to be around him when he's awake? He'll feel this when he wakes." A hard slap the sole of Severus' foot caused a bolt of pain to shoot up his leg. The visitors laughed and Severus listened to the footsteps walk away.

Severus waited a few more moments after he heard the last footstep before he moved, just to be certain that the two had really gone. When he finally opened his eyes and found that he was alone he threw off the blanket and sat up. He brought his left foot up to look at it. There was a large, angry looking burn as big around as an acorn with white puss oozing from it on his sole.

Severus didn't bother to call for Madam Ratian. There wasn't anything she could do that he couldn't do himself. For burns, he didn't even have to raid Madam Ratian's supply cabinet. Instead, he reached in his book bag and began searching inside it.

It sometimes amazed Severus that the other students carried only books in theirs. He had the books for all his classes, ink, quills, class assignments, and other such common things for classes. He also had a carefully wrapped turkey sandwich, a rubber ball, as well as a worn coat and a pocket watch that meant more to him than he would ever tell.

At last, he found what he was looking for. A tiny vial, no bigger than a thimble, which held a powerful pain relieving cream. Severus smeared it onto the burn blister, but it stung and itched. Severus wiped off the cream with the blanket and stared hatefully at the blister. Undoubtedly, whatever spell Potter had whispered had been intended to resist pain relievers and healing.

With his burned foot and everything aching, Severus couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling most of the day and watched birds and the passing clouds as evening set in. All night, he lay in the darkness, keeping himself awake any way he could, until the dawn broke. The moment he saw light in the sky Severus swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his shoes, doing his best to ignore the pain of the blister. He crept out of the Hospital Wing and managed to get all the way out of the school without being seen until he'd taken a few steps out of the school.

Hagrid, in his rough brown clothes, sat on the steps with his hands cupped on his knees. He smiled when he saw Severus. "Yer up early."

"Good morning, Mister Hagrid."

"Why do ya keep up that 'mister' stuff? I've told ya, ya don have ta."

"Yes, Mister Hagrid." It was the only term of respect that seemed to suit Hagrid.

Hagrid laughed, amused. "Ah! You'll have yer own way about things, now won't you?" He looked closer at Severus. "You've come from the Medical Wing, haven't you? Got that smell on you - her cleaning stuff."

"Disinfectant." Severus sat next to Hagrid. "I've just escaped."

"You'll get yourself hurt if you don't follow Madam Ratian's directions." Hagrid paused to look down at whatever he held in his hand and coo at it. "There, there. Don't get yerself into a tizzy." He stroked whatever it was with the back of his thumb. "Poor thing ain't half hurt." At Severus' curious look, Hagrid leaned over to show him. "Chipmunk. Got himself caught by one of the cats the students keep."

It was a sorry sight, indeed. "It's in pain. Will you kill it?"

"No, no. No reason for that."

"It won't be able to survive like that."

"It'll do just fine. I'll get him healed up in my hut and he can stay there. I'll be able to find plenty of nuts and berries for him to eat. You should know better than to ask me such things." Hagrid grinned brightly and tapped Severus on the top of the head.

Severus leaned over and looked curiously at the furry animal in Hagrid's hands. It was weak and pitiful, but its black beady eyes were bright. "Let him go back to the forest."

"What? He'll die out there. Something bigger than him will eat him."

Severus slowly let his eyes travel up to Hagrid's face. "Let him go. If he's going to die, let him die with some pride."

"Die?" Hagrid's voice stopped Severus. "He's got no reason to die. What put such a thought in yer head? He's hurt, that's all. A little care 'n he'll be right as rain."

"What if you forget him? There won't be anyone to take care of him."

Hagrid's smile dropped away. "I won't forgot him. I promise ya that."

Severus' stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day.

Hagrid shook his head. "Missed yer breakfast, did ya? Well, git to my hut. I've got some chores to get done, but I'll be there shortly and get some food on for ya."

Severus went on ahead and stopped on the stone steps at Hagrid's door. The steps had been cleared of snow (predictable, considering how practical Hagrid was) so Severus sat and pulled his robe closer to him for warmth. As all other groundskeepers before him, Hagrid lived in a comfortable little hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Severus had always liked the hut. It was warm and nicely cluttered with bits and pieces of this and that scattered everywhere. Despite the clutter, it was the most comfortable place at the school.

No more than a half-an-hour later Hagrid lumbered from the school. He laughed when he found Severus sitting on his doorstep. "Didn't have to wait out here in the cold." He set his immense ax on by the door. "You know it's not locked."

"That would hardly be polite," Severus replied. "Don't normal people wait to be invited in?"

Hagrid shrugged and pushed the door open to let Severus in. "I guess. You're welcomed here. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Mister Hagrid." Severus went to his favorite chair, a worn seat by the fireplace that had once been covered in a fine velvet upholstery but had turned threadbare by the time Hagrid had gotten hold of it. Hagrid always seemed to have a fire raging in his fireplace and that was one of the reasons Severus liked the cabin so much. It was always warm.

Hagrid said nothing when Severus curled up in the chair and made himself comfortable. Instead he started with his daily chores and Severus watched him carefully. He'd always liked watching people. Hagrid started his day by checking the fire and put kettle on to boil. He called his dog, Ol' Man, in for his breakfast. "Poor thing don't eat enough. He's gettin' skinny." When Ol' Man settled in with his food Hagrid shook his head at his stout boots and bemoaned the need for new ones.

Like clock-work, Hagrid did the same things almost every morning. It was rare that anything would break his routine and, it seemed to Severus, as Hagrid went about his home watering his potted plants, fussing over Ol' Man, and chopping some kind of meat for a nice breakfast, that Hagrid took as much comfort in the routine as Severus did.

So long as Hagrid stood by his stove chopping ham into little morsels and so long as he hummed that unknown song under his breath as he worked, Severus was fairly certain that the world was spinning as it should.

"You'll be wantin' some milk with yer breakfast?"

"Thank you, sir. Yes." The same question asked every morning just as Hagrid slid the cut meat into a frying pan. Hagrid never seemed to mind that Severus watched him. Everyone else did.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew he was a watcher, but he didn't think any of them knew to what extent. He didn't just follow the Marauders around. He watched everyone. He watched Malfoy lovingly brush his own hair. He watched Evans teach a friend to dance. He watched young professor McGonagall laughing with the Headmaster. Every moment of every day, he watched them from behind the curtain of his hair. In class, at meals, even when they spent the precious few hours of free time they were allowed to play and laugh on the grounds of Hogwarts, Severus watched and tried to learn what normal was.

'Normal' was a thing that had worried him since before his parents had been murdered. He knew he wasn't normal - most everyone told him so - he just didn't understand why. They mocked his clothes, but Lupin was just as poor. They scoffed that he always knew the right answer, but Evans was probably more intelligent that he was. They called him arrogant, but surely Malfoy had him beat with his condescending attitude.

His abhorrent face seemed to be the only answer, the only reason why he wasn't 'normal'. Severus couldn't think of anyone at Hogwarts who came close to being as repulsive as he was. But, even then, why?

There was nothing particularly attractive about Potter's mope of untidy hair, yet it had half the school in a tizzy. He didn't see the appeal in Evan's freckles which many spent nights mooning over. He couldn't see what was so alluring about Black's wicked smile, though apparently everyone else could. There must be something about 'normal' he was failing to see and how could he be normal if he didn't understand it?

Not that he cared what anyone thought of him. Not that he wanted friends.

"You look like yer thinking hard." Hagrid set two plates on the table laden with ham, scrambled eggs, and little triangles of toast. It smelled wonderful, far better than whatever Severus might have gotten in the Great Hall. "Come on, then. I'll not let a guest go hungry."

Severus did as he was told and went to sit at the table, but he hadn't put even one forkful in his mouth before Hagrid spoke.

"You ain't been sleeping well, have ya?"

Severus looked up and frowned. "You aren't supposed to say that."

"Eh?"

"You've never asked that before. Stop it." His good mood would be ruined if Hagrid didn't get back to his routine.

Hagrid gave Severus a funny look. "Yer eyes are all shadowed 'n bloodshot. Yer hands is shaking. You've not been sleepin'."

Severus set the fork onto the plate. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Life's mighty hard, isn't it? What's makin' you lose sleep? Them kids givin' you a hard time again?" Hagrid put down his own fork and crossed his arms on the table in front of him. "You need me to be talking to the headmaster fer ya? He's a good man and… now, why that look?"

"I don't like him." He paused. "Go on. Say it."

"Say what?"

It was enough to make Severus roll his eyes. "Wonderful man the headmaster is," he said in - he thought - a splendid imitation of Hagrid. "Don't say a word against him, I'll not hear it!"

Hagrid shrugged. "Can't force you to like someone. If you don't like him, you don't like him." He took a sip of his tea, but kept looking at Severus over the edge of the cup. "You feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Madam Ratian has already looked me over."

"You sure about that?"

Severus bristled and drew himself up proudly, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin. "Of course I am. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." Hagrid looked at the cheery fire and leaned back in his chair. "You're a right smart lad. I should think a smart boy like yourself would be bright enough to tell a friend when he's hurt. Yer distracted this morning and I saw you limping earlier."

"My foot hurts."

Hagrid gave a thoughtful nod. "You looked like a lame little frog, you did." With his massive fingers, Hagrid picked up another lump of meat and popped it into his mouth like popcorn. "Did you tell Madam Ratian?"

"No." Didn't he spend enough of his time with the woman? "It'll get better on its own."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Here, let's see." Hagrid wiped his hands on his trousers then moved to kneel in front of Severus. "Give it here." He took Severus' foot in hand and slipped off the boot and sock. Hagrid didn't touch the burn but when he finally looked up at Severus, his expression was serious. "I really think you should see Madam Ratian."

"It's only a burn."

Hagrid's bushy eyebrows drew together. "Only?"

"It's not that bad."

Hagrid grunted and pushed himself to his feet. "It's bad enough. Stay here and finish yer breakfast. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Havin' a word with the madam." He strode out of the hut like a man on a mission.

The hut was quiet without Hagrid and seemed too empty. Without putting his boot back on Severus hobbled to the chair by the fire and, after pulling his book bag onto his lap, sat with his feet propped up on a footrest.

Suddenly, he wasn't alone any longer. There two boys and a girl in the hut dressed more oddly than anyone he'd ever seen. The girl dressed in bright pink that nearly matched her pink hair. One boy with very long, black hair wore a white whose right arm and leg were both entirely wrapped in bandages and completely white eyes. He stood by the door and, after examining Severus for only a moment, turned his attention to the closed door. The last stranger was a boy with a sour expression and a high-collared blue shirt who stood by the far wall. All of them wore similar heavy cloaks and identical toe-less boots.

Severus had never seen them before, he was certain. Severus sat up straighter and licked his lips. "What are you doing here?"

Ol' Man gave a low, menacing growl and stood with a lowered head and its teeth bared. He lashed his tail back and forth, warily eyeing the intruders, until Severus absently reached down and touched the dog's head. "Hush, Ol' Man. Hush. You'd better go. He doesn't like strangers."

"We came to see you." The pink haired girl smiled sweetly and walked closer with a light step. "Are you planning to go away for the holiday?"

"For Christmas break? No. I'll stay here." Severus pulled on his boot, ignoring the pain as best as he could. "Why? Who are you?" While he spoke, Severus kept looking around at all the strangers.

The girl sat in a chair opposite of Severus, in the chair Hagrid normally used, and crossed one leg over the other. "We aren't here to hurt you so you can stop looking so bleak." The girl laughed. "There's nothing to worry about. You can call me Sakura."

Severus' eyes darted again to the boy at the door. They were dangerous. Despite the girl's cheery smile and the two boy's quiet attitudes, they were dangerous. He desperately wished Hagrid would return. He didn't like strangers. It made him nervous just being in the same room with people he didn't know. For all he knew, they could be anyone using Polyjuice.

Severus eyed the blind boy who reeked of arrogance. Dignity and pride dripped from him. The way he stood, the lift of his chin, it all reminded Severus a little too much of Malfoy. If the hair had been blonde instead of black and the boy's skin ivory instead of copper, Severus might have thought he'd found Malfoy's twin. It was the eyes, however, that were the strangest thing. He must have been blind, but it seemed that when he looked at Severus, he looked right through him.

"That's Neji," Sakura said. "He'll tell us if anyone's coming to interrupt our little conversation."

"You don't have to tell him everything," The boy by the wall muttered, irritably.

"It's only good manners. Lies are useless and unproductive at this stage." The smile never left Sakura's face. "That grump is Sasuke, in case you're wondering. They're friends of mine. And what's your name?"

"Severus Snape. Does Mister Hagrid know you're here?"

"No. We need you, Snape-san. You see… "

"Incoming," Neji said.

Sakura frowned. "Out, then."

The two boys were engulfed in smoke and when it cleared, Severus was stunned to see that they'd vanished.

The girl put both hands behind her back when she stood and beamed at Severus. She stepped closer and held a finger against her lips and with that one movement, Severus was impressed. He'd never met a girl with such muscular arms. In a wrestling match between her and Potter, Severus would have bet on the girl. "Don't breathe a word about us. It's a secret." Then she, like the boys had, vanished in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke faded, Severus and Ol' Man were alone in the hut.

Ol' Man turned his big head to Severus and whined.

"Don't ask me," Severus said. "I haven't any idea what's going on."

The door was flung open without so much as a single knock.

Ol' Man was on his feet at once growling menacingly. He lowered his head and inched closer to the boys until he stood between them and Severus.

"Well, what have we here? Snively, did you come by to harass Hagrid? Or was he the only one who could stand to be near you? You sure smell like an animal." Black stomped gracelessly into the little house and glanced at the table. "Oh, breakfast? Too good to eat with us commoners, are you?"

Severus felt his whole body tense. The only comfort he had was that Ol' Man would fight for him and if they dared to hurt Hagrid's beloved pet Severus would definitely be forgiven for anything he did to protect the dog. "If you're so bored, why don't you go play with the whooping willow? It's great fun. Better still, go tease Malfoy about his hair." Damned prima donna and his damned pretty hair… "Do tell me when and where you'll do it, though. I'd give my left foot to see that."

"You know, you're not one to be teasing other people about their hair. At least Malfoy keeps his washed. I think I'll tell Hagrid you're lurking around eating all his food." Black paused for just a moment when Pettigrew and Potter walked in behind him. "I don't think he'd appreciate you dripping your grease everywhere."

"I was invited here, unlike some trespassers," Severus answered. "I'll have to tell Mister Hagrid he should set up some security spells to keep unwanted mongrels out of his home. At least Ol' Man only drools and bites. Merlin only knows what some mutts would do when let loose in a person's home. Soil the carpet, most likely."

The front door open again and Hagrid walked in. He frowned at the new visitors. "And what would you lot be doing here? Don't recall having given out invitations to breakfast. Off with you now before you get yourselves into mischief."

"We were just coming for a visit, Hagrid." Potter said, charmingly. "We haven't seen much of you lately and thought you might be lonely. I can see we were wrong. We'll just head back and let you get on with whatever you were doing. Come on, Siri. Pete." They left without another word, only a few looks promising that they would find Severus later.

Hagrid stood at the door and watched the three of them go. After a moment, he closed the door with a shrug. "Isn't that odd? They haven't come visiting since their first year and then they were only curious, like all the little ones are. Well, never mind. I've got something from Madam Ratian that should clear up that burn on your foot. She said this should clear it up just fine, but wanted me to give you a talkin' to about skipping out when she's not looking. She wanted to give you another once over. Here, what's that look for?"

Severus looked at the door and knew the strangers must have left that way. The smoke must have been nothing more than a distraction. Still, he was almost certain they hadn't used the door.

"Lad?" Hagrid-san asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you have a backdoor?"

Hagrid laughed. "You've been visiting me for three years, right since that first day of your first year. You know I've only got one door."

Severus did know. He also knew that the windows were tightly shut against the winter and that if one had been opened - either physically or with a spell - he should have heard it. He was almost certain he hadn't imagined it. Severus thought about telling Hagrid of the visitors, but reasoned that they weren't interested in Hagrid even though they'd invaded his home. They'd only asked about Severus and had only appeared when Hagrid had left the hut. The moment someone else came close to the hut, they ran away. Obviously, this was his problem and not something he should bother Hagrid about.

"Now, get your foot up on the stool. Why did you put that boot back on? You'll do yourself no favors if you don't rest yourself. Madam Ratian said you could skip classes if it's bothering you too much."

And let someone get ahead of him in class? Not likely. Severus knew he didn't have much to be proud of in life anymore, so he wasn't about to give up the one thing he was proud of. He deliberately failed his exams to show Uncle Marcus that he was worthless, but he wouldn't give up learning. "I'll be fine. I don't think that'll work, though."

"No?"

Severus snorted. "Madam Ratian keeps outdated salves. I've already tried my own mix on the wound and it didn't work. In fact, it hurt more. It'll just have to heal on its own."

"Well, there you are!" Hagrid said, cheerfully. "Of course it hurt. Gotta hurt to know it's working."

Severus scowled and jerked his foot away from Hagrid's hand. "Your logic is flawed. I don't want it."

Hagrid sighed and sat back on his haunches. "What can I do, lad? I want to help."

Severus lowered his eyes. Hagrid would never understand how much he did help, not in healing a petty blister, but in everything. He shook his head. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Never mind. I should go to class."

"You haven't eaten, yet. You love eggs."

"I'm not really that hungry. Thank you." Severus left Hagrid's home feeling warm inside. He couldn't explain to Hagrid how much the man's kindness meant. He wanted to, but he just couldn't seem to find the words. Severus stood a moment on the top step outside Hagrid's door. The snow had begun falling, again. He held a hand out before him and caught a few flakes. Severus knew his pop would have loved it. The fire would have been crackling at home. Severus could imagine his ma knitting by the fire when his pop would have pulled her to her feet for a dance in the firelight. He could almost hear their laughter.

Severus let his hand fall.

There was no laughter.

He took a deep breath of cold air and began walking back to the school. He hadn't gone more than ten yards before a hand touched his elbow.

"Hi."

Severus spun sharply around and slipped into the folds of his dark robes. It was the girl and the two boys from earlier. "You again?"

"Yup. Me, again."

Severus took a step backwards. The three of them were watching him. He wasn't used to such scrutiny and it unnerved him. He faced the pink haired girl who did all the talking. "What do you want?"

"You. It's time to go on a little trip."

Severus felt his stomach lurch. He looked behind him and wished Hagrid would come out to look for him.

"He won't come," Neji said.

Severus nearly screamed when he looked at the boy and saw the most horrible sight. Neji's white eyes were filled with a circle of pale gray. Around the boy's eyes pulsed swollen veins. He stared intently at Hagrid's hut. "That man is clearing away the dishes from your breakfast. He paused to pat his dog. Now he's started to mop up slush that you and those other boys tracked into his home." The veins faded away and the eyes became pure white, again. He focused on Severus instead of the hut. "You see? It's no good. You will come with us."

Severus tightened his hand on the strap of his book bag. "I really haven't the time. Excuse me, I'm late for class."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you have no choice." She moved faster than Severus had ever seen anyone move and grabbed his shoulders. She yanked him hard enough to pull him off his feet. One of the boys grabbed him and someone touched his back.

The world went dark.

**To be continued…**


	3. Kidnapped or Rescued?

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped or Rescued?**

There were people looking down at him.

Severus blinked. The faces didn't vanish and that, along with the cold seeping through his clothes to his back, convinced him that he wasn't dreaming.

There were only three faces he recognized: Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji. Along with those three were five other people. The first, most striking, was a boy with bright yellow hair and a smile so dazzling that it seemed to brighten his whole face. There was a girl with her hair tied into two buns on either side of her head who watched Severus in a detached sort of way. The third child was a boy who looked almost identical to a man with a bowl haircut and a bright green jumpsuit. The last man looking down at Severus had gray hair that spiked straight up and a mask that covered his whole face but for one eye.

Severus rolled onto his knees before he realized where he was and, staring down at the ground far below, froze. Somehow, he was on a tree branch that was several feet wide. Severus managed to raise his face enough to look up at his oddly dressed captors. "What is this?"

"A kidnapping," the masked man said. He closed a book he'd been reading and tucked it into his vest. "Yours, to be precise."

"I see." Severus clutched at his book bag and got to his feet, desperately trying not to think of how high he was above the ground. As usual, when in a stressful situation, Severus opened his mouth. "You can tell my uncle this won't work. My uncle sent you, didn't he? There isn't any other reason for a kidnapping. My estimation of him has gone down considerably. How unsubtle. You think the headmaster won't notice I'm gone? You're all more idiotic than you look and I would have thought that was impossible." He looked sharply at the gray haired man and wondered how much Marcus Prince had paid for the kidnapping. Perhaps he'd gotten tired of waiting for Severus to come around to his way of thinking and had decided that a more forceful route was needed. "What kind of cut-rate kidnappers is that bastard hiring if he's got to resort to old men, kids, and," He looked at the man dressed in all green. "and… and things like you?" When the gray haired man laughed, Severus felt like he would explode. "Can't you even give me an answer? Are you all so stupid that you can't even speak? What's his brainless plan? Going to take me to him and then what? Kill me?" Severus laughed bitterly. "Hasn't even got the courage to come himself. That dirty, lying… "

"You talk a lot." The masked man put a finger to his ear and scratched. "Honestly, I don't know what you're going on about."

"True," the man in green said. "We haven't anything to do with your uncle."

Severus snapped, "Don't treat me like a fool!"

"Then don't act like one." Neji turned to the girl with her hair tied into two buns. "Tenten, are you sure this will work? He acts nothing like Uchiha."

Tenten nodded. "It'll work. Haruno-san and I have worked out all the details. This one is perfect. Uchiha can keep up the act and it's only for a couple of weeks."

"Right," Neji nodded briskly. He turned his hard, white eyes back to Severus. "Take your clothes off."

Severus just stared a moment, shocked, then whipped his wand out. He hadn't muttered a single spell before his wand was snatched so quickly from his hand that he didn't even see who had taken it. Severus looked around quickly and saw that it was Sasuke who held the wand, examining it closely.

"This is what they use to channel their power. A wand." Sasuke snorted. "I'll need your other stuff, too."

Severus leapt at Sasuke, but the boy with spiky blonde hair grabbed Severus before he could go more than a step. It seemed to take no effort at all for the blonde boy to get Severus on his stomach on the branch. Severus tried to get up, but the blonde boy sat on his back. When Severus started to reach into his robes for one of his few remaining potions another boy - one with black, bowl-cut hair - took hold of Severus' wrists and held him firmly. Pinned to the branch, Severus started to kick and thrash. "Let me go!"

"Geeze!" The blonde boy complained. "Do you always make so much noise? It's not like we're going to hurt you or anything. Calm down and we'll let you up."

"Unwise," Neji muttered.

"Shut up," the blonde boy snarled. "Just because we've got a job to do doesn't mean we have to scare the poor guy to death."

Sasuke, apparently taking no notice of Severus or the boys holding Severus down, said, "It's only wood. How does it work? Why?"

Severus was fairly certain that it was the gray haired man who said, "I couldn't tell you. You'll have to make do with it. Boys, let him up."

Instantly, the two boys jumped away from Severus. For just a moment, he was stunned enough that he just lay there. When it finally registered that no one was trying to grab him or were even standing close to him, Severus scrambled to his feet and reach into his robe. Through the most recent prank had destroyed most of his supplies, Severus still had a few left. He slipped a hand into his cloak and pulled out one of his many vials. It was small, barely longer than his little finger. Severus took a deep breath, held it, then threw the vial onto the branch where it shattered and released a choking storm of dust.

While the kidnappers were gasping for air, Severus ran as fast as he could and tried very hard not to think about the fact that he was running several hundred feet above the ground. The branch was slick under foot and, with the dust, Severus couldn't see where he was going. Still, he ran.

Severus had taken only a few steps before both of his wrists were seized by hands that felt as strong as steel. The hands pulled up until his arms were lifted so far above his head that he was forced to stand on his toes.

The dust settled and Severus looked up to find that it was the masked man who held him.

The man's one visible eye was crinkled at the corner and when he spoke he sounded as if he were trying not to laugh. "That was clever. You're a bright boy. I think you'll make life interesting at the village for the next two weeks. Pity I won't see it."

Severus kicked and struck his target right between the legs. The man's one eye widened comically, then squeezed shut. He let go of Severus' hands and doubled over. Severus heard the man mutter something about hating children and the other kidnappers laughing in the background. Severus turned and ran until the branch narrowed and he lost his footing. He toppled and fell… then was saved when someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt and held him. Severus looked up to see the boy in the green jumpsuit grinning broadly down at him. The idea that they only saved him to deliver him to Marcus Prince enraged Severus. Better to die than let that murderer get control of him. Severus swung his fists up at the boy who'd saved him. "Let me go! Let me go, now! You babbling ape! Let go!"

The boy holding Severus shouted to the man in the green suit.

"Ah! Such a brave fighter! Gai-sensei, he shows great courage of youth!"

"That he does, my youthful charge!" Gai-sensei stood beside the black haired boy on the tree branch and looked down at the dangling Severus. "As heart warming as it is to see that even wizard youths have such inspiring energy, I really think you ought to stop and think, young man." He crouched next to his mini-clone. "You'll do yourself harm. We only want your clothes."

Neji nodded and dropped down from the branch he'd been on to stand beside Gai-sensei. "You should not try to avoid what is inevitable. Pull him up, Lee. If he won't behave, I'll put him back to sleep and you can have Hinata-sama wake him up at the village."

Severus snarled, "No matter what you have planned, it won't work."

"Of course it'll work," Tenten replied. "You're absolutely perfect. A loner with no close friends who tries to keep out of sight, generally. You go out of your way to avoid attention. You're exactly who we've been looking for. We have to hurry, though, or you'll be missed."

The black-haired boy, Lee, pulled Severus back up to the tree branch and back to a wider part of the branch where the rest of the kidnappers had gathered.

Severus tensed as they all moved closer. They were too near, crowding around… he could practically feel their breath on his skin. They all moved so quickly that he felt like he was standing still. They were strong - so confidant that they had absolutely no fear. Severus' fingers twitched. He looked this way and that, but there could see no escape.

The blonde boy moved even closer and snatched a vial from Severus' robes. He held the vial he'd stolen up to the sunlight and, as he did, Severus recognized what the boy was holding and started to sweat. The boy said, "Do all these little bottles make smoke? That's kind of handy since you don't have any chakra." He shook the vial.

Severus felt his heart stop. He choked and lurched away from Lee. As fast as he could, Severus snatched the vial out of the blonde boy's hand. He turned and threw the vial away from the tree. It sailed through the air only a moment before it explode in a glorious burst of color and a sound.

"Wow." The blonde boy's mouth opened in a little 'o' and he stared at the charred branches and half-destroyed trees left in the wake of the explosion. "Just… wow."

Severus glared. "Are you entirely stupid or just insane?! You do NOT agitate Ocean Tears!"

The blonde boy didn't seem to hear the insult and asked, "Why do you keep stuff like that in your pockets?"

"Because I like a little excitement in my life when idiots pick my pockets," Severus told him, sharply. "Maybe you've done me a favor, though. That blast will attract attention. They'll come here, soon."

"Who?" Sasuke asked. "I've been watching for a week. Who are you close enough with that they'd search for you?"

Severus glared and refused to look away. _Mister Hagrid would. He'd come if he knew I needed him. And if I open my big mouth they'll think he's dangerous - and he is - and they'll do… something to him. Kidnap him, too. Or hurt him. What if they kill him? I think they could. I'm pretty sure they could._

Tenten pushed her way passed her companions until she stood in front of Severus. "Let's get to the heart of matters, shall we? We aren't going to hurt you. If we'd wanted to, you'd have been dead a week ago. We could have killed you without you even being aware that you were being killed, then hidden your corpse where it would never be found. We didn't and we won't. All we're going to do is take you away for a couple of weeks. You can think of it as a vacation. If we do our jobs right, no one will even notice that you've gone missing." She looked closely at Severus. "Uchiha, your nose needs to be changed."

"Yes," Sasuke said. "I see what you mean. It's not a problem." He frowned and stepped closer to Severus with a hand held out.

Severus stepped back.

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I need your nose. Hold still."

Severus jumped away when Sasuke reached for him a second time, determined to keep out of reach. All of a sudden, he realized one of them had gotten close enough to stand right next to him. Severus turned sharply and found himself staring at Lee.

"He needs to get a sense of your nose." Lee spoke softly and Severus was reminded of Hagrid when he was trying to calm an animal. "He won't hurt you. All you have to do is stand still."

Severus shook his head and clutched at his book bag. _Can't fight. Can't get away from them. Helpless. Stupid! This is just stupid! I'm not this weak!_

Gai-sensei laughed deeply, throwing his head back as he did. "Ah! I'm moved! Such loyalty! Such devotion to one's schoolmates! Obviously, you don't want to betray your schoolmates or your teachers. You'd rather fight us, though you understand you have no chance of winning, rather than let us have a chance of getting close where we might hurt someone. I'm touched."

If Severus hadn't been angry enough to spit, he would have laughed.

"You know," the masked man said. "I think you're right, Gai. After all, who would want to leave such a place." He looked at Severus with a mocking gleam in his eye. "They treat you so well, don't they?"

Severus glared and clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Now, now," the masked man laughed. "Don't look so cross. We understand how reluctant you are to leave them. After all, they've always been so kind to you. When you need them they're always there for you."

Severus snarled, "Your pitiful attempt at a psychological trap will not work. Obviously, you've been watching me. You know exactly how I'm treated. That's hardly the point. I'm not going to let you just take me away."

The blonde boy scratched his head and frowned. "We aren't working for your uncle. We aren't going to hurt you or anyone in that school. Look, it's just a job. We're just going to look around. You might as well make the best of it."

"And he will."

Severus started to spin around when he heard Neji's voice behind him, but he was too slow and he felt fingers brush against his lower back. At once, Severus lost all feeling from the waist down. He dropped when his legs collapsed under him.

He couldn't feel his legs. He tried to move them. When that failed, he tried to wiggle his toes and was, again, horrified with failure. It was like they weren't there. Paralyzed. From the waist down, he was dead.

"We haven't the time for this nonsense." Neji said. "You will be still and silent. We can do this just as easily with you asleep."

Severus grasped the strap of his book bag so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Unable to think of any escape, Severus stayed stubbornly silent when Sasuke approached and flinched when Sasuke reached out.

Hard, calloused fingers traced over Severus's crooked nose. Sasuke muttered, "Stop moving. You're making this hard."

"Well?" The masked man asked.

"It's workable." Sasuke stepped back from Severus and put his hands together formed a series of symbols so quickly that Severus could only see a blur of fingers. There was a sudden puff of smoke around Sasuke and when it cleared Sasuke stood, the same as he had before, except for the nose. It was such a minute change that it was almost unnoticeable, but it was enough to make Severus feel as though he were looking in a mirror.

Severus gaped. It was magic… but not.

Sasuke touched his changed nose with the tip of his fingers. "How does it look?"

"Perfect," Sakura told him. "That's detail number one. Number two is the voice."

Sasuke nodded and squatted in front of Severus. He put his hand over Severus' throat. "Speak."

"What?" Severus wanted to fight, just the feel of Sasuke's hand on his skin made Severus want to throttle the other boy. It took everything he had not to fight. He wasn't stupid, though. Where would fighting get him but tossed off the tree branch when they grew irritated with him? They'd all ready crippled him and could do magic without wands or spells. They were faster and stronger than any normal person had a right to be. Surely, there was nothing he could do against them.

"Say something. Anything."

"I've got nothing to say."

Sasuke stepped away from Severus. "I've got nothing to say. How do I sound?"

"Just like he does," the blonde boy assured him. "Can you keep it up?"

Sasuke snorted at the question and it came time to have his hair fixed. There were no hand signs or puffs of smoke for the hair. Only a bottle of hair oil produced from somewhere in Gai-Sensei's skin-tight, green jumpsuit.

"Precious youth, take great care of this. The secret to my luscious, silky hair." Gai-sensei dramatically struck a pose with one hand on his forehead and gave a toss of his hair. "To think that one so young, so full of life and potential, should be honored in being allowed to touch my oil!" Gai-sensei waited a moment when Sasuke just stared at the bottle before he snatched the bottle back and laughed heartily. "Ah! The trials of youth! I fondly remember teaching Lee the secret techniques of hair care. Now, student of my esteemed rival, you, too, shall bask in my wisdom!"

Sasuke knelt down and allowed Maito-san to pour the thick oil into his hair. It didn't take long for Maito-san to tame Sasuke's strangely styled hair. Maito-san used his hands to pat it down until it was hanging and stringy, just like Severus's hair. It was perfect.

Severus couldn't help but to be impressed. It was like Polyjuice Potion without the potion.

"Now the robe," Sasuke said. "I'll need that."

Severus felt his face burn with humiliation. The whole situation was as bad as a prank by those four Griffendor idiots and, as always, there seemed to be nothing he could do to fight back. Still, Severus was nothing if not stubborn. "Perverts!" He snarled. "Dirty, filthy perverts!" His hand shot again inside his robes, but before he could lay one finger on a potions that might help, insanely strong hands gripped his wrists and pulled back. Severus didn't even see who it was that took hold of him. The people easily, quickly, stripped Severus until he was left sitting on the branch clutching his book bag on his lap, mortified that there were girls looking at him while he wore nothing but his under clothes.

Tenten told Sasuke, "Give him your clothes, Uchiha-kun. Fair's fair. You can't expect him to go to the village like that."

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He stripped out of his wide necked shirt, boots, and baggy black shorts, though he was modest enough to do so only after he'd put Severus' robe on. "Here."

When Lee attempted to help Severus put Sasuke's clothes on Severus snapped and snarled. "I'm not helpless, no matter how much you might try to make me! If I haven't got a choice, then at least let me maintain some shred of my dignity!"

Lee held up both hands in surrender and waited while Severus struggled to get the clothes on without falling off the branch. The effort was time-consuming and clumsy, but at least Severus could say, when it was over, that no one had to dress him.

When he'd finished, Severus looked at Sasuke and thought that perhaps they would succeed in their mission. Sasuke looked, sounded, and dressed like Severus. He could easily imagine that no one would be able to tell the difference.

Lee took hold of Severus' arm. "We have to leave now."

Severus looked back to where he knew Hogwarts was and despite the fear and anger that were nearly overwhelming him, was glad to leave it behind him. Life had Hogwarts had never been pleasant with the exception of the few hours a day he was able to spend with Hagrid. "It's not as if I have much of a choice. Better this than Uncle Marcus." He then glared around at all of them. "If you hurt Mister Hagrid, I'll strip the flesh from your bones with a mixture of water, ear wax, and lilac leaves."

And he would.

Severus knew he wasn't strong or fast, but he was stubborn and Severus knew that if they hurt his one friend he would find some way to make them pay even if it took him a thousand years.

Lee flashed Severus a bright smile that seemed to promise that everything would work out alright. Then, with a sharp jerk, he pulled Severus onto his back so that Severus was riding piggy-back. Lee had done it so suddenly that Severus dropped his book bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus smacked Lee over the back of the head then struggled to reach down for his bag. "Put me down!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Lee hoisted Snape-san up until he could securely put his hands under Snape-san's legs to hold him steadily. "It'll be much faster if I carry you and, this way, you won't be tempted to kick me. I'm sure Hinata-sama will be pleased to let your legs work as soon as we get to the village."

"At least give me my bag!" Severus stared at his fallen book bag. His life was in that bag. Everything he owned.

Sasuke shook his head and picked up Severus' book bag, pulling it over his shoulder just the way Severus carried it. "I need your schoolbooks."

"Then keep them." It was like a knife to the chest. Severus felt his eyes burn. They hadn't backed-down for any of their mission and he doubted very strongly that they would back down when it came to his book bag. "I only need one. Give me my potions book. There's a double in there. I only need the one with the notes in the margins." When Sasuke shrugged and handed the book bag to him, Severus rummaged through it until he pulled out a tattered book and hugged it against his chest. "That's all I need." It was a lie. His pop's coat was in the bag along with the pocket-watch. He wanted the bag itself, his ma had made it for him. Still, Severus knew the kidnappers wouldn't be patient for long, so he took the most important thing. He tucked the book between his stomach and Lee's back.

Lee gave his companions a thumbs-up. "Good luck to you all. We'll see you back here in two weeks." Then, Lee jumped off the branch with such force that Severus' head jerked back. They seemed to fall a moment but even as Severus opened his mouth to scream, Lee landed easily on the branch of another tree, then leapt for another. Soon, Lee was nearly running from branch to branch with hardly a pause between them.

Severus dug his fingers tightly into Lee's shoulders to keep himself from falling backwards. He had no fear of accidentally falling off as Lee's arms felt as strong steel. He would only fall if Lee were to deliberately drop him.

_And no magic to save me. No wand. No potions. Nothing._

Severus closed his eyes and wished, not for the first time, that he'd been enough to… to what? He wasn't sure. True, he'd been kidnapped by extremely strong people, but it was also true that it was no disaster to be taken away from Hogwarts and his uncle. True that he had no reassurance that he wouldn't be killed, but it was also true that if they'd wanted to kill him they sure could have done it without so much trouble. In the end, Severus opened his eyes and stared ahead at the trees as they nearly flew through the canopy, resolved to accept the situation.

Lee stopped and it was so abrupt that it made Severus' head spin.

"What are you doing?"

Lee didn't answer. Instead, he crouched on the branch he'd landed on and looked downward.

"Hey." Severus tugged on a bit of Lee's hair. "Have you lost your voice?"

Lee didn't react to his hair being pulled. "We aren't alone. Keeping your voice low may be advisable."

Severus looked down, following Lee's gaze. There, just between a few thick branches, Severus saw a small parade of black robed people. He saw five, at first, then more and more.

"Who are they?" Lee whispered.

Severus shrugged. "No one just wanders around out here. Ministry, perhaps. Aurors. Maybe… Deatheaters."

Lee let out a sigh. "It's all right, then. We can go."

"All right?" Severus pushed himself forward by pressing his hands against Lee's shoulders until he could see Lee's face. "Are you insane? Having Deatheaters about is never all right." He turned his attention back to the ground below, but the people had all gone. "Where did they go?"

"It doesn't matter. They're no threat to our mission. My only concern is carrying out my mission." Lee took off again and hours passed. All at once, the sun broke through the trees and they left the Forbidden Forest.

"How long until we reach your village?" Severus shouted his question and hoped Lee would hear him over the wind.

Lee ran even faster across the ground than he had in the trees. "Only about a week hard travel."

Severus went cold. "A week?"

"Yes. Not to worry. I have a good deal of endurance. We will reach our destination safely and it will only be a short time before we would have to depart again to return you to your school."

"You said your mission was a two week mission."

"Yes."

"Then, a week to get to your village and a week to get back. Yes?"

"Yes."

"No." Severus had absolutely no intention of spending two weeks sitting on Lee's back. It was humiliating enough to do it for just a few hours, but days? No. "Stop and give me a minute. I'll have us there in a much shorter time."

"How?"

"How should I know? Give me a minute to think." A portkey was out of the question. He didn't have any of the right ingredients. "Just stop the running and let me think."

Lee took several moments to think. His huge, round eyes narrowed as he thought and he looked slightly upward as he ran. Lee's astounding confidence terrified Severus. "Very well, I hardly think a few extra minutes will do any harm."

To Severus' shock, Lee did stop running. He carefully eased Severus down to the grass.

"Minutes?" Severus snorted as he tried to gather his thoughts. "The time depends on what ingredients I'm able to find. It may take minutes, it may take hours."

The search for useful herbs and minerals took longer than it should have as Severus couldn't walk and had to rely on Lee's legs. To his credit, Severus didn't have to complain about Lee's willingness to work. He would do exactly as Severus said, collecting everything Severus would point at. It occurred to Severus after a very short time that he could have escaped with very little trouble, considering how corporative Lee was being. All he had to do was start asking for ingredients that would make an entirely different potion, something that would help him instead of Lee. For that matter, Severus could simply poison Lee.

There was a road not thirty yards to their right, Severus knew. He could have poisoned Lee and let him die. He could have shouted for help or dragged himself to the road and waited for help.

And then what? Be taken back to Hogwarts? Taken to Marcus Prince?

Severus pushed aside the thought of poison.

After hours of searching, Severus had Lee set him on the ground and he began mixing the ingredients. There was really only one potion he could make with the available ingredients, Severus realized. It wasn't the best solution nor was it a perfect one, but at least it would get them to wherever they were headed in just a few hours instead of a week.

The ingredients were prepared with painstaking care; some were ground, some minced with Lee's strangely shaped knife, and some where kept whole. Severus mixed the leaves and herbs in the palm of his hand, for lack of a better container, then told Lee to add the final ingredient.

"Blood?" Lee asked. "Why my blood?"

"Because you're the one who will be ingesting the mixture. It'll only work with your blood."

Lee was abruptly squatting in front of Severus and peered at him closely.

"What?" Severus leaned back, as far from Lee as he could get.

"Nothing." Lee smiled and the searching look on his face vanished. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit hard enough to draw blood. He held out the bleeding thumb with a smile. "Do I get to know what, exactly, I'll be ingesting before you're finished with it?"

"It's a secret. I won't tell you." Severus held out his cupped hands and caught the thin stream of blood Lee gave him. When he had just enough, Severus brought his hands away. The blood mingled with the mix and the whole pile began to give off a faint mist. While he waited, Severus looked at Lee through the curtain of his hair.

Lee didn't try to bandage his thumb or even stuck it in his mouth as many people might have. Instead, he ignored the blood and pain he must have felt. "All right."

Severus snapped, "Are you really this much of an idiot or are you pretending?"

"Huh?"

"I have every reason to poison you and I certainly have the expertise." The mixture began to stir itself, as if it had a life of its own, and give off an odor of apples. "To put this," Severus held up his hand. "In your body without knowing exactly what is it or what it is meant to do is the act of a fool."

"Is it ready?"

The apple scent was strong. The misting had stopped and the potion looked exactly like it should - like red-tinted mucus. "It is."

Lee lifted Severus' hand and tipped it, draining the mixture into his mouth. When he'd finished Lee licked his lips.

"You ARE a fool." Severus decided, amazed that anyone could be so stupid.

Lee laughed. "But you have such an honest face. I can't help but trust you."

That left Severus speechless for a moment. He shook his head. "When you have reached our destination, you must drink four full mouthfuls of water - that's the only way to nullify the effects of the potion."

Lee pulled Severus up onto his back. Once he'd gotten Severus settled, he looked over his shoulder. "How is this magic blood slime supposed to work?"

"You start moving," Severus wrapped his arms around Lee's neck and gripped his wrists as tightly as he could. "Start moving and be very, very careful."

"You're certain this will work?"

"Just move."

And move, he did. Severus clung as tightly a lichen to a tree as Lee ran, moving so fast that Severus could see nothing but blurs of color. The speed became so great that Severus ducked his head and hid his face behind Lee's head to shield himself from the wind. He had to close his eyes to protect them from Lee's long hair whipping him in the face. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but the wind tore the words from his mouth and if Lee heard him, Severus would have been amazed because he couldn't hear himself. Faster and faster, Lee ran until Severus' head spun and his stomach churned and though the wind whistled passed his ears made Severus nearly deaf, he heard, very clearly, Lee laughing.

That was when the force of the speed began to take affect on Severus. Severus felt his grip on his own wrists weaken. He felt himself starting to go dim around the edges of his consciousness.

Lee stopped running. In a distant sort of way Severus felt the punishing wind stop. Severus felt himself being lowered and was grateful to feel the solid ground under him.

"I can't keep you safe like this." Lee's voice broke through the haze in Severus' mind. "We'll just have to adjust slightly." He put his arms under Severus' legs and back then lifted.

Being carried like a girl in a bad romance novel wasn't something Severus wanted, but even as he tried to wake himself enough to protest, Lee had started running, again, and before long, Severus blacked out.

Something soft, like a bird's wings, fluttered against his chest. For all that the touch made Severus want to cringe, he couldn't seem to muster the energy to open his eyes.

"His legs?" It was a man's voice. He spoke softly and came from Severus' right. "I know that your cousin rarely makes mistakes, but… "

"There is no mistake, Sensei." The bird's touch drifted down to Severus' legs and pressed just above the knees of each leg. Severus' legs suddenly jerked and sensation flooded back into them. "He'll wake soon, sensei."

Hands, Severus realized. The bird's wings were hands with delicate little fingers. The fingers drifted up to his face, dancing lightly over his skin.

"It's done, sensei. He'll be able to walk when he's rested."

"Thank you, Hinata-kun. I appreciate your time and effort. I won't keep you from your home, though. It's late. I'll walk you home."

Though he wanted to sleep almost as badly as he wanted to wake up, Severus forced his eyes open. There were two blurry images next to him. Slowly, they came into focus.

A girl with short, dark hair bowed to a man. "Thank you, but that isn't necessary, sensei. You should stay with your guest until he wakes. He might be frightened if he wakes up alone."

The man, who wore his hair tied in a high top-knot on the back of his head, nodded. "Yes. Pity that Lee fell asleep or I could have had him sit with the boy. Lee's not showing any signs of waking. Unlike my guest." The man looked at Severus.

The girl, Hinata-kun, also looked at Severus with eyes as white as Neji's.

The man took a step towards Severus, but at just that moment weariness took hold of Severus, again, and he was dragged back to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Konohagakure

**Chapter 5: Konohagakure**

Pop was drowning in the river.

Great bubbles of air floated up from the murky water. His brown coat floated on the top.

Severus stared down at the water and knew his pop was drowning. He could see the shadow of his pop's big body under the surface, fighting and struggling for life. Bubbles rose to the surface and burst as soon as the reached the air. Severus watched, still and dumb, until the movement stopped and the shadow faded into nothing. The bubbles stopped. The coat sank and disappeared.

A cold wind gusted and seemed to bite through Severus. He felt as if it were skinning him, peeling him like an orange before something monstrous would eat him.

"It's time for dinner, Severus. You're late."

Severus turned and felt like he would vomit. "Ma. You're dead."

"Yes." Her eyes were rolled back. Her lips were blue. "Your uncle killed me. He killed your father. You must get away."

There was darkness in the night. Something darker than the rest of the night. Something darker than shadows. It moved and grew. Evil and hate pushed against Seveurus' skin. It pulsed around him, squeezing him like a giant, invisible hand. He couldn't breath. His ma faded into the darkness and the river disappeared entirely. There was nothing but the darkness and evil - a happy, joyous evil - that surged around him.

And Severus woke to the smell of tea.

He gasped and sat up abruptly. The nightmare lingered, but it was nothing new. Severus sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. He felt cold and hot all at once and so shaky that he feared he might not stop.

_Over. It's over and done. They're gone and don't care. It's been two years so just stop it. Just stop!_

His sharp, almost painful breaths eased. His heart slowed to a more normal pace. Little by little Severus gained enough control of himself to lay down and open his eyes.

The ceiling was wrong. Severus lay there and stared at it for several minutes. It wasn't gray stone, like the ceiling of the Slytherin dorms, nor was it the white sheet rock of his childhood home. An unlit light bulb hung from the center of the ceiling by a wire.

Severus stared at that light bulb and a strange feeling of hope began to overtake the gloom that the nightmare had left. He felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips. He ran his fingers over the rough blanket and he inhaled, again. He could smell the tea and ham vegetables. It was real. Not a dream. He'd been kidnapped and taken far from everyone and everything he knew.

For the first time in a very long time, Severus smiled.

It felt strange so he stopped and let his mouth fall back into its usual scowl. Despite the loss of the smile, his happiness didn't fade. No bullies. No Hogwarts. No bullies. No teachers. No Uncle Marcus. He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present.

Severus hands tightened on the bed sheets. _No one knows me, here. No one knows anything about me._

Severus sat up and rubbed his face. He tested his toes and, to his relief, they wiggled. Whatever had been done to him had been fixed. The bed he lay in was narrow and long. The springs squeaked when he moved. He threw off the blanket that had covered him off and swung his legs off the bed. His feet were bare, but at least he still had his clothes… his borrowed clothes. It felt strange to wear something other than the school uniform. There were two beds in the room, but very little else. There was a striped rug between the two beds and a single dresser. There was it. The room was small, but no smaller than his room had been back at Spinner's Lane. The walls were white and there was only a single window that looked out onto the side of another building.

He swung his legs off the bed, then froze when he realized that he wasn't alone. Rock Lee was calmly on the floor doing pushups on his knuckles. He did them fluidly, effortlessly. Unlike others that Severus had seen doing them, Rock Lee didn't put any effort into his exercises. In fact, he was smiling and humming softly.

"Oh! You're awake. A very good morning to you. If you'd like to get dressed, I'm sure Umino-sensei would be pleased to let you use Uchiha-san's clothes. I had thought about waking you up earlier, but Umino-sensei said it was better for you to sleep yourself out. Feel like some breakfast or, rather, lunch?" All the while that he spoke, Lee kept doing his pushups as easily as if he were just breathing.

"I'm not hungry. I would rather see where I am. You've made me curious about this village." Severus couldn't help but be impressed with Lee's obvious strength. The pushups with nothing compared to how he'd carried Severus so long and so far, but it was still more than he could have done. "If you're one of its typical people, I'm sure it should be interesting."

That stopped Lee in mid-pushup. He looked at Severus in disbelief and laughed so hard that he fell to the floor with the thump.

Being laughed at was not something Severus liked. He didn't just dislike it, it infuriated him. Blood pulsed in his ears and he felt suddenly like throwing up. "Shut up." He snarled, forcing the words out between clenched teeth. "Just shut up and leave."

It stopped Lee from laughing. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to insult. But… ME? I am not typical for Konohagakere."

It didn't soothe Severus's temper. Knowing that this Lee was apparently of a higher quality than everyone else in his village assured Severus that he was likely to be just as arrogant as any Gryffindor. "I'd like to get dressed, if you don't mind."

The boy nodded and stood. He straightened his jumpsuit and tossed his hair. "Forgive me for laughing. Don't look so cold. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just…" His face fell momentarily before a sudden, rather forced smile lit it, again. "I'm far from typical." Lee left and closed the door behind him.

Far from typical. Severus thought about that, sitting in the strange bed. In the end, he shook himself and got out of bed. He wore the same clothes he'd gotten from Sasuke when they'd taken his. The clothes were dirty and somewhat torn from the journey away from Hogwarts, but it was something to wear and Severus never really thought much about clothes, anyway. What should it matter what he wore? No one cared enough to actually look at him, anyway.

He hesitated at the room's door when he heard voices.

"I understand the need for security, but why me?"

"Forgive me, sensei." Lee's voice was easy to recognize. "We did not decide upon a plan until after we'd reached the destination. My part of the mission was to bring him here, to the village, where he would be safe. Your home was thought to be most secure as well as the most comfortable for him. The hospital seemed unsuitable as he is not injured or ill. He'll be no trouble. He seemed to be a most agreeable, sensible fellow in the short time I was able to speak with him."

Severus' clutched his hand into a fist hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Lies. He didn't need lies told about him.

The stranger sighed deeply. "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to just lay him down in the street. A little warning might have been nice, though. What am I supposed to do with a wizard boy for two weeks? I've got classes to teach."

Severus looked over his shoulder at the bedroom's window. It occurred to him, briefly, that he could just run away, but his good sense made him turn from the window and push the idea from his mind. He had no idea where he was or how to get back to Hogwarts. Even if he did know, what would he do? Go back? Just the idea of Hogwarts made Severus feel sick. He couldn't go back when he'd been given a moment, albeit brief, of freedom.

Severus swallowed hard. No matter how sweet the freedom from responsibility tasted, he couldn't help the anxiety of living in a place where he knew none of the rules and was defenseless among people who moved more quickly that his eyes could follow. They were strong enough to hold Severus' entire weight off the tree branch without breaking a sweat. A single, feather-light touch was enough to freeze his legs… possibly his whole body. What if they froze all of him? Never able to move? Never able to cry out? He had no weapons, no protection at all. His wand, his potions, his books - all far away and completely useless.

The awful queasiness in his stomach that was so terrible Severus felt bile rise in his throat. He put a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes. When his stomach had settled to an acceptable churning, he opened his eyes and looked down at his toes. He could almost hear his mother telling him to stop fussing and be sensible. What was done was done and the only left to do was to make the best of the situation.

With that resolution firmly in mind, Severus straightened his borrowed clothes and started out of the room. He hadn't gone more than three steps before his potions book, placed neatly on a trunk at the foot of the bed he'd been laying in, caught his eye.

Severus grabbed the book, snatching it as quickly as he could. He held it to his chest like a small child would hold a teddy bear. At once, he felt himself - if not entirely relax - ease. Something quite like a hint of a smile threatened to grace his face as he indulged in the pleasure of having the book's familiar leather cover against his hands.

Safety.

He tapped his fingers rapidly against the cover as he looked at the door of the bedroom. He set out of the room with his book secure under one arm. The hall was empty, but he followed the voices he heard and found himself standing at the entrance to a single room that seemed to served as both a living room and a kitchen. It was a modest kitchen. The table could sit four, but no more and it would be a tight squeeze at that. There was an oven and a stove along with a knee-high refrigerator and a small sink. In the middle of the kitchen stood the stranger and Lee.

Lee, still in his green jumpsuit, bowed before the stranger - a scar-faced man with dark hair - and said in a humble tone, "I will do anything in my power to make up for my lack of manners, sensei. Just say what you wish and it will be done."

The stranger rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, stop that. Now that it's done, it just has to be dealt with. Don't lurk in doorways, young man, it's poor manners. Come out in the open. I don't bite." The stranger turned and looked at Severus.

"It's not my fault." The words came out before Severus even had time to think.

The stern man raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not." Severus took another step into the room and looked around the room. There was only one escape route - a door with a small window that showed a view of the outdoors. He quickly turned his eyes back to the man. "I understand if you don't like the arrangement, but I wasn't exactly given a choice when I was snatched and I certainly wasn't asked where I would like to stay so you can't fairly blame this muddled mess on me. I'll leave, if it would suit you. I'm sure you wouldn't have made a good conversationalist, anyway." The moment the words left his lips, Severus wanted to kick himself for. Where else did he have to go? If his impersonator's mission was all that important, he wouldn't be allowed to go back to Hogwarts. The only other alternative was his uncle's home and that wasn't going to happen while Severus could throw a curse. "Besides, your manners are abysmal. If you've got something to say, you really should say it to my face. I can handle not being wanted - I couldn't give two thoughts about your opinion of me - but at least have the decency to tell me to my face instead of complaining behind my back. It's ungentlemanly."

The man stared at Severus. He wasn't very tall and had a pleasant, honest sort of face. His skin was tanned and he wore his hair tied back in a sort of pony-tail on the top of his head. His most distinguishing feature was a large scar that ran from cheek to cheek right across the bridge of his nose. He wore the same toe-less boots Lee and the other kidnappers had worn as well as the same vest with its many pockets. Severus focused a moment on the headband the man wore and the stylized leaf that had been engraved upon a metal plate on the headband. It sat exactly in the middle of the man's forehead and was identical to the one Lee wore as a belt. He'd noticed the other kidnappers wearing the same symbol, too. Obviously, it was all part of a uniform. The man blinked, and shook his head. Slowly, he smiled and the effect was as if the sun had risen and cast his face in light.

The sudden change unnerved Severus enough that he stepped back from the man.

Gone was the stern, angry man. His face softened and his eyes sparkled. "Well, I suppose you're right. That was rude of me and I hope you'll forgive me. I'm not angry with you, just surprised. It's other people who should think more before they act." He cast a disapproving look at Lee. Then - to Severus' overwhelming shock - the man bowed to him. "I'm pleased to meet you, Snape-kun. I'm Umino Iruka sensei. Welcome to my home."

It had been a long time since anyone besides Hagrid had spoken so civilly to Severus.

Severus, nervous at the man's ease and gentility, looked sharply at Lee and felt some comfortable, familiar venom rise. "You're alive. And here I thought you'd kill yourself during the run. You didn't strike me as an especially graceful person, so I'd thought you might have tripped on a stone and killed us both."

Lee laughed. "Even if I had tripped, I would have found a way to save you." He gestured to Umino Iruka. "Umino-sensei is a greatly respected sensei in our village. My thought was that you would be safest in his care. I'm afraid what you heard just now was my fault, not yours."

With a smile that seemed strangely similar to Hagrid's, Umino-sensei gestured to the kitchen table. "Welcome to my home. You've had a long trip. Would you like something to eat? I may not be the best cook, but I can make a respectable rice and vegetables. I also have some mutton."

Severus couldn't move. He had no idea what to do. It was frightening to see Hagrid's gentle smile on someone else's face. For some reason, it made Severus angry. Hagrid's smile was honest. This man's obviously wasn't. He was a kidnapper, too. He was in on the whole thing.

Umino-sensei turned to the stove, but looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Do you intend to stand there and glower or would you like some lunch? "It's been a long while since you've eaten, from what Lee-kun tells me."

The smell of the food filled the air. It was impossible for Severus not to be tempted, but he didn't want to eat - didn't want to give in and show that he was dependant on this stranger. He would rather starve. He hugged his potions book a little tighter to his side. "I'm not very hungry."

"All boys are hungry. It's in your nature." Umino-sensei, with his hands full of plates and glasses, moved closer to Severus.

Out of habit, Severus took a big step backwards to keep a distance between himself and Umino-sensei.

Umino-sensei frowned at him, but said nothing. Instead, he continued walking right passed Severus to the kitchen table where he set the table before he doled out generous helpings of rice mixed with a variety of vegetables. On each plate two chunks of meat were placed and the smell was appetizing enough to make Severus' stomach rumble embarrassingly.

Lee looked sharply at Severus at the noise.

"What do you think you're staring at?!" Severus snarled.

"You being hungry," Lee answered, easily. "You've got nothing to worry about. Umino-sensei is modest. He really is a very good cook."

"I hardly need mothering by a pony-tailed freak who keeps kidnapped children in his house!"

Lee shrugged and sat at the table.

Umino-sensei said nothing about the exchange as he went about clearing his cooking tools into the sink and filling it with water. He washed his hands and dried them, then turned to Severus and spoke as if he hadn't heard the insult. "I'm afraid you were a bit of a surprise for me. I hope you'll find yourself comfortable in my home." He smiled again and, again, Severus wished Hagrid was nearby. What he wouldn't give for that reassurance standing at his side! Hagrid wouldn't let anyone hurt him. "Until it's time for you to go home, you're my guest and a guest of the village. No one will hurt you here an with Lee-kun as your guard you shouldn't have anything to fear. You can keep using Sasuke's bed and clothes. Breakfast is at six in the morning and dinner is at seven in the evening. I'm afraid you'll have to take care of yourself for lunch as I'm not usually home. I suppose I can leave something in the fridge, though. Some sandwiches or… Lee-kun, you need to get going. Eat. The Hokage is waiting for your report."

Lee ate with gusto. He fairly shoveled the food into his mouth, but not in any way that was repulsive. He chewed carefully and wasted no time with talking or looking around. He focused entirely on the food in front of him and within minutes, he'd cleaned the plate. Still silent, he went to the sink and quickly gave the plate and chopsticks a good scrubbing, then set them aside to dry. When he'd finished, Lee bowed to Umino-sensei. "I'll beg your pardon for leaving so quickly, sir." He turned to Severus. "You'll have to come with me, now. After a brief stop I'll escort you about the village, to see great sites and meet many great people!" His voice rose with every word until he was nearly yelling and gesturing wildly with his hands. "I look forward to showing to you the magnificence that is Konohagakure Village!"

"Thrilling," Severus said, dryly.

Lee laughed in a way that seemed lighter than the laughter Severus was used to.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"At you?" Lee frowned, then shook his head. "You're very strange, aren't you? You should eat before we leave."

"I told you - I'm not hungry."

"As you wish." Lee looked at Umino-sensei. "Please excuse us, sensei. I'll return him after he's tired."

"Stop talking about me as if I were the child who needs to have a nap. I can look after myself quite well. I don't need any hand-holding to make sure I get to bed on time," Severus ground out. "If it's all the same to you, I would rather not play tourist. One village is the same as any other."

Lee looked uncomfortable. "I do apologize, but it is not all the same to me. We do not have to sight-see, if you wish, but you do have to come with me. I must see the Hokage and I can not leave you unguarded. If you really are not planning to eat, then we should go now. The Hokage is not well-known for patience."

It was a choice between staying in the house with Umino-sensei and leaving with Lee. Severus chose to leave for the simple reason that if he had to make an escape it would be far easier to do in the open rather than coped up in a house.

He followed Lee out of the house, but stopped on the doorstep and stared dumbly at the Konohagakure. The word 'village' just wasn't enough to describe it. He'd never seen a place quite like it. It was a city, but nothing at all like London and certainly not like Hogsmead. There were no cars, but there were many large poles with lines - telephone or electric, Severus guessed. The buildings were tall - three or four stories - and it seemed that no one had given any thought to how the buildings should look as it seemed that all the plumbing was on the outside of the walls. Big pipes were bolted from the tops of the buildings right to the ground. The wires Severus had seen on the poles ran into big boxes on the sides of the buildings. All the windows were small and the doors narrow. A few houses had small gardens or window boxes, but that seemed to be the extent of beautification. The village had been haphazardly designed, if it had been designed at all. Many of the buildings looked sort of thrown together.

There were people in the streets wearing clothes that were odd, but not completely bizarre by either wizard or Muggle taste. Most everyone wore cloaks to shield against the winter though they still all wore the open-toed boots.

Slowly, hesitantly, Severus stepped into the street. No one paid him any attention. Not the woman with the baby on her hip or the old man who walked with a limp. Severus looked down the street both to the left and to the right and swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked.

"My feet are cold." Severus stepped into the street. He couldn't stop staring around at the strange village. "Why don't you people wear decent shoes?"

Lee looked down at his feet. "I don't see any problem with them. Your feet must be weak because you keep them so bundled up. This way." He set off at a brisk pace with Severus following slightly behind, but they didn't get far before a voice shouted,

"Get back here!"

Severus and Lee both turned to see Umino-sensei marching towards them with a gray bundle of fabric under one arm. His expression was stony and made Severus' stomach tighten. He demanded, "What?"

Umino-sensei scowled all the deeper. "What? What do you think?" He thrust out one gray bundle of fabric, which Severus took without thinking, then gave a second one to Lee. "It's the middle of winter. You think you're so invincible that you won't catch cold? Lee, you can use Naruto's spare."

Severus let the bundle unwrap. A cloak. Exactly like the ones all the other people on the streets wore.

Umino-sensei rolled his eyes. "Well, put it on. It does no good to just carry it." He waited until Severus and Lee had done as he'd told them and accepted Lee's hearty thanks before he went back into his home and left them on the street.

As they went through the village, Lee chattered about what they saw and the places they passed. He waxed poetic about everything he saw fit to comment on which turned out to be nearly everything.

A few people here and there glanced at Severus as they walked, but no one except Lee spoke to him. Severus stopped walking when they walked by a large blacksmith's workshop. There were a dozen men and women clanged hammers loudly against anvils as they shaped swords, knives, and a great many other weapons that Severus had no name for. Severus watched a heavily muscled woman beat at a long, narrow piece of glowing metal.

The woman looked up from her work. "Got some business for us, kid? Looking for something new?" She had shorter hair that most women he'd met and an awful scarred patch on the right side of her face. She had a delicate face, but arms bigger around than Severus' legs. She glanced at Lee and gave him a tight smile. "Rock-san. You tell that Cellmate of yours, Tenten, that we've got that scythe she wanted. Now," she looked back at Severus. "You just come on over and I'll show you some of our finest merchandise."

"No." Severus started to back away. "I don't need anything."

"Don't be shy. Come take a closer look. If not for yourself, a gift? Something for your family? Maybe a sweetheart? We've got some delicate little daggers - perfect for a gift to show your affection."

"No," Severus took another step away. "Thank you, but no. I really don't need anything."

"Ah, but we have the best in the village." She set the metal she'd been working on back into the forge and let it heat as she spoke. "We might look small time to you, but the best of the best buy from us. In their brightest years, the Uchiha clan bought from us. Now we're providing weaponry for the Hyuuga clan." She took on a slightly smug look. "Why! I've even had an order from as far away as the Sunagakure for two jitte. You can't compete with the quality I offer."

Severus was about to repeat himself that he didn't need anything when Lee spoke up, repeating the word 'Sunagakure' with a stunned tone.

The woman gave Lee an irritated look. "No need to sound quite so shocked. Other villages are quite able to see the worth of our workmanship."

"You have to admit," Lee said. "It is unusual."

The woman frowned and looked at her work. It glowed dark red. She raised her hammer and began beating on it. "Unusual or not, it's a fine order. So, kid." She seemed reluctant to keep any attention on Lee and looked again at Severus. "I don't think I've seen you about. What clan are you?"

"Snape."

"Don't think I've heard of them. Small clan?"

"Undeniably. What, exactly, are you making?"

"A knife. A gift for the Hyuuga heiress." She shook her head chuckled. "A practical gift is always best. Well, you remember me if you change your mind. A good, solid weapon is always useful to have at hand."

Severus started to move on, but paused when he realized that Lee wasn't following immediately.

"Pardon me," Lee called out to the woman. "Please tell me who commissioned the knife for the Hyuuga heiress."

"Her cousin, Neji of the branch family."

Lee smiled and nodded in a satisfied way. "That's alright, then."

Again, they set off with Severus staring more than he liked but unable to help himself. Some time later, they came to a massive wall nearly twenty feet high that ran along the road. He could see the rooftops of buildings beyond the wall, but nothing else. When they came to a large wooden gate in the wall, Severus stopped. The entrance was two large doors, wooden and simple enough but for writing that had been carved into them. They were beautiful characters, but not pictures or words that Severus could read.

He glanced over his shoulder to find that Lee had fallen behind. He was still well in sight, but seemed content to let Severus wander on his own a bit.

Severus reached out to brush his fingers against the carvings and let his index finger trace along the grooves. The bold characters had been carved in a slashing, violent manner.

"It's a curse."

Severus jumped and spun around.

The girl behind him who'd spoken cringed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't scare me!" Severus snapped. "And even if I was startled I would certainly have good reason for it with you sneaking and - " Severus' voice broke off at once and thought over the words he'd been about to say. He flushed. Sneaking and slinking. Weren't those just the words Black always used on him? "I didn't ask for your commentary. Do you make a habit of sticking your nose into other people's business?"

The girl looked down and her voice, which had been soft before, faded into a whisper. "Sorry." She was small and looked even smaller for the bulky coat she wore and the hunched way she held herself. Her hair was dark and very short, shorter than Severus', in fact. Her skin was very pale but it wasn't until she glanced timidly up that Severus realized who she was.

"You're that girl. Hinata-kun. I remember you from when I woke up. You're like that Neji, aren't you?"

"Neji is my cousin." She gave a tiny smile, but didn't move even a step closer to Severus. "Was he well when you saw him?"

Severus snorted and turned back to the doors. "Well enough to cause me trouble. What do you want?"

"N-nothing. Just, I saw you looking. I thought you might be curious."

"Why are the doors cursed?"

"The doors aren't cursed." She moved to stand beside Severus, though she didn't look up at him and her voice was still nothing more than a whisper. "It's the estate that's cursed. Some say that the family is cursed."

"Why?"

She looked away. "Something happened. Something very bad."

"I should have thought that it was obvious to even a half-wit. Care to be more specific or would you like to let the mystery float around in the air for a while?"

The girl stepped back away. "Sorry. It's just that…"

"Just nothing! I came out for a quite walk and you just come along and start talking. It really is annoying!"

The girl turned and started walking away.

As Severus watched her walk, he noticed three boys walking down the street in the opposite direction as Hinata-kun. She hadn't taken more than five steps before one of the boys, yet another person with white eyes, stuck a foot out and tripped her. Hinata-kun stumbled and fell, but managed to catch herself.

The boy who'd tripped her laughed with two friends. His smirk made something inside Severus scream and rage. "Look," the tripper said. "Poor little Hinata can't even walk without falling on her face. It's a wonder that she even graduated! Umino-sensei must have been feeling pity that day."

Severus' hands clenched. He felt his temper rise.

"Yes," one of the other boys said. "I'm sure he's sorry for his pity, now. Can you just imagine what the Hokage said when he passed someone as inept as you? I'll bet he nearly lost his job over you."

The three boys laughed as Hinata-kun turned red. Her whole body was tense and she didn't seem able to look up.

The third boy picked up a handful of snow and slung it at Hinata.

She flinched when it hit her face and raised a shaking hand to brush it off.

"What big, brave men you are." Severus sneered mockingly.

They turned their attention from Hinata to Severus. The boy who'd spoken first took a step closer to Severus. The three of them all had white eyes. "What was that?"

"I though I was fairly clear, but apparently sarcasm is lost on the small-minded. Let me be more blunt - you are cowards. Not only do you pick on girls, but you have to gang up in a pack to pick on her. What's next? Plan to go trip a little old lady as she crosses the street? Maybe you'll go kick some puppies or step on a kitten?"

The three boys glared furiously at Severus. The one who'd stepped closer to Severus said, "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Other than a pair of cowardly bullies? No, I haven't and frankly I care less about who you are than I care about a mushroom I stepped on three months ago." When the boy opened his mouth to say something, Severus held up a hand. "No. Don't talk. There's enough air pollution as it is. I really don't have any need to hear the garbage that you want to spew from that massive hole in your face. Honestly, your breath alone could kill a dog, so perhaps it would be better for all concerned if you just sewed your lips together. I know a lovely spell that can do just that and, as an added bonus, it's a spell that will put you in tremendous pain. Now, if you're quite through picking on little girls for no other reason than to relieve your apparent boredom, I recommend you take yourself off and try to make yourself useful, though I strongly suspect it might be impossible for someone of your low intelligence to actually do anything meaningful. If that is the case, you might as well start meandering your way to whatever hole you call your home and plop yourself down in a chair and stare stupidly into space. It may not be useful, but at least it'll keep you out of trouble. Try not to drool on yourself, it's unbecoming."

The girl on the ground who watched the three of them with wide eyes and a little hand over her mouth.

The boy, who conjured images of Sirius Black in Severus' mind, puffed his chest out proudly and put his hands on his hips. A malicious smirk made his fine face look vile. "You happen to be speaking to a Hyuuga. If you can't recognize our family trait then you really must be ignorant."

Severus surged forward and spoke with his lips curled back against his teeth. "Ignorant?" He snarled the world like it were a curse. "You pig. Bloated on your own ego, of course I can spot your rather glaringly obvious family trait." He jabbed a finger at the girl still on the ground. "A rather dim pencil could tell that you are somehow related to that girl, though I really don't know how. At least she shows some manners. You," Severus stepped forward again, keeping his shaking arms at his sides, and fought desperately to keep himself from yelling. "You are a low, belly-crawling worm. Coward! You craven dog, traveling in packs and pick off the weakest of the herd. I notice you managed to find her when there's no one around to stand up for her. Put someone like you in a real fight and you'd run off with your tail between your legs, whimpering for mercy."

The other boy started to raise a hand. "You loud-mouthed brat. How dare to talk to a Hyuuga like that?"

Severus, in the full grip of his righteous fury, moved forward again until he was toe-to-toe with the stranger. Like a ghost, he could almost see Black's face overlaid over this bully's. He could hear Potter's loud hooting, Lupin's half-embarrassed snicker, and Pettigrew's snorting. "Why are you here, anyway?"

The bully looked taken aback by the question and looked uneasily back at his friends.

"It wasn't a hard question. Why are you here? Is there some great, pressing reason that you've come to this lonely place or were you hunting this girl? You have so little to do with your life that you go out of your way to cause pain to others? How pathetic." He spat on the ground at the other boy's feet. "People like you make me sick." Severus spun on his heel and strode to the girl. "Well? Are you planning to just sit there or are you going to get up? We were having a perfectly civil discussion before this incredibly rude interruption." And, just to show up the bullies who'd knocked her down, Severus offered the girl his hand. When she did nothing but stare at the offered hand, Severus snapped, "Well?"

"Oh!" The girl took his hand. "Thank you."

What happened next was almost too fast for Severus to see. Indeed, he only saw, from the corner of his eye, the leader of the three bullies move quickly towards them. There was a blur and one of the boy's hands reach out, but whether that hand was meant for Severus or the girl, he had no idea. He just stared to turn to face the boy when Hinata acted.

Hinata, still half-crouched, let go of Severus' hand and shot up, passed Severus towards the boy. She grazed the boy's chest with the tips of her fingers. That barest of touches sent the boy flying backwards nearly ten feet until he slammed into the stone wall. Hinata stood up straight and waited until the boy stood, clutching at his chest and breathing heavily. Her delicate face was stony even as half-melted snow dripped down her face. "Remember your place, Ito-kun. I am still my father's heir."

Severus stared at the small girl, astounded.

The boy glared. "For now."

A boisterous laugh drew everyone's attention to where Lee stood, watching them with his hands on his hips. He stopped laughing and looked at the three boys in turn. "I would like to advise caution. If we were so unlucky as to lose dear Hinata-kun the world would surely be a darker place. Besides, I know for certain that Hanabi-chan is very fond of Hinata-kun and would be heart-broken to lose her elder sister." Lee's eyes took on a decidedly dark glimmer. "Imagine little Hanabi-chan, leading the Hyuuga clan, and burning for vengeance. I wonder what she would do to those who orchestrated her sister's death. Neji-kun, as well, would be deeply saddened to lose Hinata-kun." Lee smirked and it was as close to a look of malice that Severus though Lee could get. "Do you think you three can stand against both Hanabi-chan and Neji-kun?"

The three boys looked furious, but were cowed, and said nothing as they turned to walk away..

When the boys turned a corner and could no longer be seen, Severus tugged his hand away from the girl's and he backed away from her. "If you're that strong, why don't you fight back when they pick on you? Were you going to just lay there and let them kick you? Oh, for goodness sakes! Don't do that!" Severus felt panic start to take a firm hold of his throat when Hinata-kun's eyes filled with tears. "You just tossed that slug into a wall, right off his feet and through the air. Can't you take a little question?"

Hinata rubbed at her eyes. "No. It's not that. You said nothing wrong. It's just… it's not important."

"Oh, yes." Severus snorted. "Whatever is bothering you is obviously of so little importance that you look like you're ready to break down right here in the middle of the street. Of course, if you don't want to talk about it, that's your business, but, really, it's hardly necessary to lie."

The girl blinked at him and smiled. "You speak very quickly. As for me fighting back… well. It didn't seem very important. That sort of thing happens quite a bit."

"You get beat up all the time? No one helps you?!" That he - someone who was too skinny, ugly, and unpleasant - should get bullied seemed almost natural to Severus. A girl like Hinata-kun who was cute as anything and seemed sweeter than candy shouldn't be bullied. "What kind of place is this? If you can fight back, you should. You did in the end."

"That was to protect you." She looked down and pressed her fingertips together. "I couldn't let them hurt you."

Severus opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say to that. He wasn't sure if she was making fun of him or not. Most likely she was. As he couldn't decide between accepting such a rare compliment or blustering at yet another insult, Severus decided to grumble and turned back to the gates. "I don't need girls to defend me."

"Ah. Sorry." Hinata-kun gave a polite bow to Severus, then to Lee. "I beg your pardon, but I should go. My father is expecting me at home. Snape-san, Lee-kun, it was pleasant to see you both, again."

"And you, Hinata-sama." Lee returned her courteous bow and waved as she went on her way.

Severus watched her go with a funny, uncomfortable feeling in his gut. "Should she go alone? Those three might try something, again. If she won't fight for herself…"

"It's possible that someone might try to hurt her, but not likely. Not yet." Lee turned and started walking. "I wasn't lying. She really is very important. Those three were only bullying. I doubt it would have come to much more than that. If anyone were to really try to hurt her, she would defend herself. Come. We need to go." Lee-kun pointed to a tall building not too far off. "There. That's the Hokage's office."

Once at the office, Severus felt fear beginning to stir. There were armed people at the doors of the building and armed people within patrolling the halls. Lee led Severus through the building easily, stopping only now and then to explain their presence to someone who would stop to ask. At last, they stopped at a door where Lee ran his hands over his hair and gave his jumpsuit a tug to straighten it. When he was finished he knocked on the door.

A woman's voice called out, "Get in here! Honestly! I have work to do and people are wasting my time just standing around outside my door."

**To be continued…**


	5. Murderer

**Chapter 5: Murderer**

As soon as Lee opened the door Severus found himself in the focus of the intense stare of a blonde woman. His whole body stiffened even though he had the urge to cringe away from her. Something about her, something in her large, oddly shaped eyes made Severus freeze in the doorway. Her mouth was set in a firm line and her eyes were hard as gems even as she shuffled a deck of cards, seemingly absently.

"Took you long enough, Lee-san. So, this is our guest?" The woman rapped the deck of cards hard on her desk to set them all even and caused one of the many scrolls on her desk to topple onto the floor.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me for the long wait. My mission report. Allow me to introduce Snape Severus-san." Lee, still standing in the doorway, bowed with his arms held stiffly at his side.

"Welcome." The Hokage-sama gave Severus a nod and while she didn't smile, her tone was civil and polite. She was a striking woman. Her hair was tied into two ponytails that hung straight down on either side of her face and a blue dot had been painted on the center of her forehead. She would have been an unusual looking women even if she hadn't had such a strong face.

It wasn't the Hokage's round face or exotic eyes that caught Severus' attention, but the smell. His large nose, so often the reason others chose to torment him, was very sensitive and even if it hadn't been, he could hardly have missed the offensive stench of alcohol which filled the room.

_Drunk,_ Severus thought with disgust.

"I hope you've had a good impression of our village, so far. Why don't you come in?" The Hokage spoke fairly clearly even with the familiar slur of intoxication, as if her tongue didn't work quite right.

Severus still remembered some evenings visiting the local pub with his ma and pop and seeing the folks who'd drunk too much. Their speech would slur and they would be unsteady on their feet. Ma had sneered openly one night when a man, clearly befuddled by drink, had staggered halfway to the door of the pub before he vomited on the floor then passed out. _"Don't you ever take to drinking, Severus. Drink makes a fool of the best of people."_

Severus had agreed as he'd eaten his dinner and, seeing Hokage-sama, as she picked up a small, white bottle and filled a little dish with drink, he still agreed.

The Hokage-sama threw back her head and drank from the dish in one gulp. She let out a satisfied sigh and set the dish on her desk before picking up her deck of playing cards, again, and gave Severus a mild glare. "Well? Are you coming in or not?"

He didn't want to. She wasn't exactly threatening - with a few more drinks he expected that a dormouse would be able to outrun her - but running would have looked cowardly and would do no good. There was nowhere to run to. With that somber thought in mind, Severus stepped into the office and wondered, as he looked around at the piles of papers, disorderly bookshelves, and scattered half-rolled scrolls how she could possibly work. Just looking around at the disorder made Severus' fingers itch to tidy it.

"Does it meet your approval?"

Severus' eyes snapped to the Hokage-sama at her light question. He didn't answer for fear of what would pop out of his mouth. He couldn't afford to offend this woman, considering the power she held. Besides, the state she kept her office was really none of his business and was therefore best ignored.

"Don't be afraid to talk, kid."

"That's not a problem I've ever had."

While Severus and the drunk woman stared at one another, Lee stayed in the doorway and it was that which unnerved Severus the most. He felt surrounded and wished heartily that Lee would either move out of the doorway or that he could somehow maneuver himself closer to the large windows behind her desk. Perhaps it wasn't as reassuring as being near a door, but the windows would be an escape route. As it was, he stood his ground and waited for the inspection to end.

Finally, after she'd looked him up and down, the Hokage-sama set down her deck of cards and stood. She was taller than Severus had suspected and broader, too. Her shoulders were wide and she seemed to have a very muscular build, just like all the women he'd seen in this village. Despite her powerful build, no one could have mistaken her for anything but a woman. She had more curves than Aphrodite and didn't seem to be bothered by modesty as she wore a shirt that showed some of her best curves to full advantage.

Severus turned his eyes to look at the woman's face and hoped he wasn't blushing.

The Hokage-sama stepped around her desk and moved closer to Severus until she towered over him. That wasn't especially unusual as Severus had was small for his age and he strongly suspected that he'd never grow into his pop's big frame. He was well used to having people look down at him, but for some reason this drunk woman made him feel especially small.

"Not what I expected of a wizard." The Hokage-sama smirked and put a hand on her cheek. "Your people are so ren… renow…" She stumbled over the word then laughed with a shake of her head. "So famous. A bit on the scrawny side, aren't you?"

Severus felt his face heat and all his resolve to keep his mouth closed escaped him. "I beg your pardon, but I hadn't realized I had a reputation to live up to. Not that I have any interest in impressing a drunkard who can barely stand upright, but had I known you were expecting someone of a higher pedigree, perhaps I would arranged for your thugs to kidnap someone else." Even as he spoke, Severus knew he should stop but he felt as though his brain had been set afire and the bile he churn out at her was like a valve freeing steam from a pressure cooker. He wasn't angry. After all, she wasn't the first to call him small, but her insult had broken the control he'd been fighting to keep since he'd woken up on the tree branch in the Forbidden Forest and all of his fear rushed to the surface. It was his own fear that made him so angry and he couldn't stop it. "Can you even understand what I'm saying? I can use smaller words if necessary. What are you staring for? I assure you I won't suddenly sprout wings and flutter away, nor will horns burst from my forehead in a show of demonic power. The more you stare, the more I'll just stand here so you may as well get it over with and say whatever it is you wanted to say because I sincerely doubt you brought me here just to look at me. I've been told often enough about the extent of my beauty so I know you're just causing yourself discomfort by looking at me." As he spoke Severus worked himself up more and more until his whole body shook. Unable to contain his own energy, Severus began to pace back and forth across the room between Hokage-sama and Lee. He took long strides and swung his arms at his sides as he paced and tried very hard not to yell. "Now, if it isn't too much of an imposition, perhaps you'd like to get around to why you called me here. I assure you my position has already been adequate explained and I have no desire to escape, if that's what's got you worried. However, I would like some more detailed information about you people."

"Do you never shut your mouth?" Hokage-sama looked as if she might laugh. "Really. I haven't heard such an active mouth since the brat left. Do me a favor and close it."

"I'll do no such thing," Severus snarled. His pacing sped up until he was close to running. He couldn't stop. The fear was terrible and felt like a burning weight on top of the usual fears of schoolmates, dim adults, and murderous family he lived with on a daily basis. It took hold of him as surely as an imperius curse and overruled his good-sense.

What if they decided he wasn't worth the effort to keep? They could kill him easily.

What if one of these insanely powerful people took a dislike to him and attacked? There were Blacks and Potters everywhere, after all.

What if his doppelganger was attacked and injured just because he looked like Severus?

What if the doppelganger trusted Marcus Prince?

What if the doppelganger signed some paper or said something that would put Severus firmly in the hand of Marcus Prince?

What if… what if… there were so many what ifs and no safety at all except the good will of people he neither knew nor trusted.

His ma would have scolded that this overblown, unreasonable tantrum was beneath him. Pop would have been ashamed to hear him mouthing off to a perfect stranger. Even knowing that, Severus couldn't tame the fear. It grew and flourished until he was nearly overtaken.

Severus continued, "You're the one who ought to shut her mouth! You're not the one who's a victim in this whole mess. What is my doppelganger doing in my life, anyway? You should know that it's not much of a life. You won't get anywhere or learn anything of importance by having that boy pretend to be me." Severus didn't pause for an instant when Lee took hold of him arm and whispered urgently for Severus to calm down. "I will NOT calm down!"

"I would appreciate some silence!" Hokage-sama put her hands to her temples. All trace of intoxication vanished and she was a sober, strong woman. "I take it back, you talk more than - and almost as loud as - the brat. You want information? Here it is: consider yourself a privileged prisoner. You have almost complete freedom within the village, but I suggest that you take note of the wall that surrounds this village and make sure that you don't go beyond it. Not only would my guards think that you were trying to escape, but it would be exceptionally dangerous. There are worse threats than our hospitality outside our walls. Don't make any trouble and I'm sure you'll do just fine. We're all terribly nice." She smiled as if to emphasize that. "Who are we? We are Konokagakure shinobi. What are we? We work for hire as spies, thieves, guardians, a delivery service, and assassins. I sure hope that's the end of your rant because I've had about enough." She took the little white bottle from her desk and swung it up to her lips, taking several long gulps. When she lowered the bottle, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Lee-san, are you quite sure dressing him like that is a good idea?"

Severus looked down at his borrowed clothes, then at Lee with a frown. He was still holding Severus' arm.

Lee answered, "Of course, Hokage-sama. There has been no difficulty and I'll be right by his side to protect him from all dangers that might arise. I'll let no harm come to him, I swear it by my deep regard for him!"

With a quick spin, Severus twisted away from Lee's hand. "I don't need protecting."

Hokage-sama rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Good. Good. You can both leave now. Wait! Lee-kun, tell Umino-sensei that he's your partner in babysitting duty. As much as I'm sure you'd try, you can't stay awake for two weeks. When you sleep, Umino-sensei can keep an eye on this brat." She paused and frowned. "That might not work. He's got to teach. Can't sacrifice his class… ah! Of course. You tell him for me that he's to take Snape-san with him to class. While they're at the Academy, you can get some rest. Yes. That should work out well. Besides, Umino-sensei shouldn't mind. He's got two brats of his own plus Hatake-san who acts like a brat. Now, go away. I've got too much paperwork to get caught up on without dealing with this hot air."

Lee hesitated. "Hokage-sama, you wanted a report on the mission."

She made an unhappy face. "Oh. That. Well?"

He related to her the story of how he and his teams had come to find Severus and single him out from the students at Hogwarts. It upset Severus that they'd gone into Hagrid's home without permission and that they'd been spying on him for a week and he hadn't noticed a thing. When he was done, Lee stepped back and stood at Severus' side.

Hokage-sama nodded. "Sounds pretty clear. Nothing unexpected, then?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Good. File your official report and if you think of anything you forgot to tell me this time around, come back." She smiled, again, at Severus. "Enjoy your stay with us, Snape-san."

Lee nearly dragged Severus out of Hokage-sama's office and it wasn't until they were again on the streets and Severus' toes began turning numb from the cold that Lee let out a breath and leaned over with his hands on his thighs. When he looked up he was grinning broadly. "You have courage if nothing else, Snape-san. I have never heard anyone speak to Hokage-sama like that."

The smile threw Severus, yet again. Lee always seemed to be smiling. Severus couldn't find any cruelty in that smile and found it hard to imagine Lee being cruel. Severus looked back at the doorway of the Hokage-sama's office building and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before he felt the fear, and the anger it had caused, diminish into little more than a background color in his mind.

When he opened his eyes, Severus set his lips in a firm line and waited until Lee had stood up straight before he spoke. "I do NOT require babysitting."

Lee nodded. "I understand. Still, I must not disobey Hokage-sama."

"She didn't sound drunk. Not at the end."

Lee laughed as he looked up at the sky. "Hokage-sama is… ah… renowned for her ability to hold her liquor. I doubt very much that she was even close to being drunk. It's nearing night. Let us head back to Umino-sensei's home for dinner. You must be hungry. You haven't eaten in a great long time."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you must be." Lee looked at him with a puzzled expression then took hold of Severus' hand. "Look! You're skin and bones." He wrapped his fingers easily around Severus' wrist then slid his hand halfway up Severus' arm without having to take the tip of his thumb away from the tip of his index finger. "There's hardly any meat on you at all. Food is what you need. Definitely food." His grip suddenly tightened on Severus' arm and he pulled. "Let's eat out! I know just the place, the perfect place. Everyone loves it there."

What everyone loved turned out to be a stand for selling some kind of soupy spaghetti with vegetables and, really, everyone did love it. The stand was a small building with a counter open to the streets for patrons to eat at, but other than that Severus could see very little. There were five people crowded at the counter and several more waiting to be served. Despite how many people were around the small shop, they were relatively quiet. There was little jostling for position and everyone seemed content to wait politely.

"It's a light meal," Lee said as they took their place in line. "Even if you truly have no appetite - which I find hard to believe - you will not turn this down." Lee stood on his toes to look towards the front of the line. "It shouldn't be long."

Severus wouldn't have minded the long wait if people weren't staring at the back of his head as the line behind them grew.

"… Uchiha emblem… "

Severus pricked his ears as he caught the whisper behind him.

"That's not him, is it? I saw him once. This one looks different."

"Who else would wear that symbol? I tell you, it's him. And out in public without his others. How arrogant. He's only got Lee with him and he's certainly not going to be any protection."

Severus looked out of the corner of his eye at Lee and though he didn't move at all there was some pain in his eyes that showed he'd heard the comment.

"Hokage-sama should have executed Uchiha."

Someone poked Severus on the back. "Hey… "

Seveurs started to turn, but Lee seized his arm and squeezed hard enough to force Severus to look at him. Lee met his eyes and gave a subtle shake of his head. Almost at once that warning look was gone and Lee beamed. "Just two more customers and we can take a seat. Still, I think perhaps we ought to eat at Umino-sensei's home instead. Let these other good people have a seat here. That would be a kindly thing to do, don't you think?"

Severus nodded, slowly. "Perhaps you're correct."

They left the long line, but only took a few steps before someone behind them yelled, "Murderer!"

Severus stopped and spun around on his heel. Everyone - the waiting customers, those seated at the ramen stand, the cook behind the counter - were all staring.

"We should go, Snape-san." Lee tugged on Severus' arm.

People on the street stared. There was an old woman looking down at him from her balcony. A small girl hanging onto her mothers dress was pointing.

There wasn't a sound. Not a word spoken, not a noise from any bird or machine. Even the wind had failed to make the fabric decorating the front of the ramen stand rustle.

"Snape-san?" Lee pulled his arm again and that time Severus felt, somewhat distantly, the strength in Lee's hand. "Snape-san, we should go. Snape-san. Severus-kun!"

His own name snapped Severus out of his stupor. He turned his head so sharply to Lee that his hair whipped around his face. "I am not a murderer." When had his voice gotten so weak? So pathetically weak that even to himself it sounded like the voice of a child about to cry. Anger rose at his own weakness. Severus drew in a deep breath and shouted at Lee, "I didn't kill anyone!"

"_Mr. Prince has an alibi and a very good one at that. We must focus on the suspicious circumstances of this crime, Mister Snape." The woman, who sat in front of Severus at the hearing, barely looked at her notes. "I've spoken with him myself and gotten his testimony. He has told us that he had always believed your mother used a love potion on your father."_

"_Pop loved ma!"_

"_Of course he did. That's what the potion is for. However, if she forgot to give it to him or something else interfered with the potion he would have become aware of what had happened."_

_Severus felt himself sinking into that hot, red pit of rage. "Why won't you listen to me? Why doesn't anyone listen to me? I know the truth."_

"_The truth is that someone had been poisoning your mother. We found traces of it in her blood. Your father had the opportunity and motive."_

"_What motive?!"_

"_You'll keep your voice down, young man! This isn't a playground. The motive, obviously, was that your mother had been dosing your father with a love potion for years. Your Uncle Marcus said he visited a few days ago and found the potion hidden in the back of a cupboard. Now, before you say that your mother wouldn't do something like that, I've seen a picture of your mother. She wasn't especially attractive woman, was she? Downright homely, really. It wouldn't be unheard of for a witch who looked like her to magic a man into marriage. Of course, Mr. Prince didn't want his sister committing crimes, so he destroyed the potion. When your father realized what had happened, he must have wanted revenge. Muggles really can't help their base, savage natures."_

"_You didn't know pop. He never got angry. Besides, there wasn't a mark on ma. There were no marks on her." Severus protested. "She was killed by magic."_

"_Magic isn't the only way of killing that leaves no traces, Mister Snape. Our investigators very clearly found traces of poison in her blood. Muggles are quite capable of using poison. If you are certain that your father is innocent, then there is only one other suspect, though I'm hesitant to suggest it. You, Mister Snape, were the only other person in the house at the time of the murder. Your professors have informed my investigators that you are proficient in potions. You're the best of your year, in fact. You have a long history of troublemaking and fights. Your professors and classmates describe you as angry and easily set into a fury. You have used magic aggressively against other students. You have little to no control over your temper and have tended to lash out physically as well as magically when angered." She looked at him very seriously. "If not your father, then you are the next likely suspect in your mother's murder. Are you willing to take veritaserum? With your uncle's permission, of course."_

_Severus felt faint. "Make him take it, too."_

"_We have no reason to. You are the one under suspicion."_

Lee was staring into Severus' face with his strangely round eyes. His bushy eyebrows were drawn together and his mouth turned down at the corners. "Severus-kun?"

A sharp look around at the staring people and Severus let his anger flare and it was the anger, as always, that led him to salvage his dignity. He straightened his back and raised his chin. "I believe you said something about dinner. Yes?"

"Yes." Lee smiled abruptly, as if he wasn't at all surprised by the question. "We should really go."

Severus half-turned away from the gawking people. "The atrocious manners that are shown in this village reflect badly on you. Let's go before I start to think you might treat guests so poorly. Staring and accusations… " As they walked Lee kept his eyes straight ahead and made no effort to speak to Severus which was probably just as well because the anger was still welling, still straining the edges of his limited self-control like water being poured into a balloon until it was ready to burst.

It wasn't until they'd gone turned a corner in the street that Lee ventured to speak. "You handled that well, Severus-kun."

"How did they know?!" Severus whirled around and faced Lee. He stepped closer to Lee until he was only inches away from Lee's face. "Who told them?"

Lee looked honestly bewildered. "Who told them what?"

"Murderer! I heard them! Everyone heard that liar, that… that filthy, cotton-brained, loud-mouthed liar!" He was nearly spitting by the end and his arms shook at his sides. "It's a lie! I didn't kill her! I never would! It's a lie! Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Severus turned from Lee and started down the street, again. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Like I've lost my mind. I don't know what your people all found out about me before you took me, but I didn't kill my ma! And it was cruel of you to repeat the lies and rumors you heard at Hogwarts to your friends here."

Lee was by his side again and walking to match Severus' fast pace. "That man wasn't talking about you. He was talking about Uchiha-san. We took you because you two look similar, remember? I apologize. I thought you looked different enough that there wouldn't be problems - Uchiha-san did have to change his appearance to look like you. It seems that people who didn't know him but know his family's emblam are going to confuse you. The walk over to the Hokage-sama's home was quiet that I didn't think there would be trouble. " Lee went quiet for a moment. "When we arrived at your school our Cells only investigated your personal relationships and habits so that Uchiha-san could better imitate you. That which I had learned I reported, just now, to Hokage-sama as is my duty. No one else was told anything of the mission or you. I swear."

And Severus, for some reason he didn't fully understand, believed Lee.

"Ah." Severus felt his ears burn as still smoldering anger warred with the shame of yelling at Lee. "I apologize. I shouldn't have made an assumption and I certainly shouldn't have yelled at you."

Lee nodded and the issue was done with. "He wasn't, you know. Uchiha-san. He wasn't a murderer. He was, however, a traitor. It is an awful story and the reason why people think the Uchiha estate is cursed."

"What happened?"

Lee looked straight ahead and spoke softly as if afraid to push the matter too far into the light. "Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke-san's elder brother, murdered their clan. Everyone. Every man, woman, and child. Hundreds were massacred. I was told that the streets of the Uchiha compound were sticky with blood. Bodies had to be unpinned from the sides of buildings. There were some so mangled that the faces of some of the bodies were unrecognizable. I wasn't allowed in there, I was young, just a year into my training at the Academy. Most everyone was kept far from the Uchiha compound. I remember, though. I remember that the air smell foul for days. It took a while, you see." He turned to look at Severus. "No one knew what had happened until it was long over. Hours had passed before anyone realized something was wrong. The Uchiha's were like our police. So when some didn't turn up for their shift, others went home to find them. Those who went didn't return. The remaining Uchihas wouldn't let anyone outside their family help as it was thesir family and they were the police, so who better to deal with the situation? Several more Uchihas were sent into the compound. They, too, didn't come out." Lee shook his head. "In the end, all of the Uchihas had gone into the compound, but not one came out. It was days before anyone dared to go in - the Uchihas didn't like outsiders in their home and few were willing to risk their anger when it might just have been some family issue that kept everyone in the compound. The bodies had begun to rot, by then. Itachi was long gone."

Severus was quiet for a long while. "Uchiha Sasuke lived, though."

"Yes. No one knows why, but he was spared. He threw himself into his studies and training and became well-known as a young genius. He was praised at every turn for his determination and skills. I found out later that all that energy had been poured into getting vengeance for his murdered family. Uchiha-san was looking for power that would make him able to kill Itachi. He was willing to do anything for the sake of his family. As hard as he worked and as strong as he became, he didn't believe that he could get that power he craved here. So he found someone who could give him power."

"I take it that didn't work well for him."

Lee snorted and both his tone and face darkened. "A vast understatement. The man he went to was an enemy of the village, a missing nin. He'd killed the previous Hokage and nearly destroyed Konohagakure when he invaded. He was as close to evil as I have ever seen." Lee let out a breath and gave himself a little shake as if to clear his thoughts. "I have been wanting to ask you - why do you carry that book everywhere?"

Severus looked down at his potions textbook. He'd nearly forgotten that he carried it. "I feel safer with it." He regretted saying it almost at once. He made himself sound like a child with a teddy bear. "It's very useful, you know. I can do most anything with the potions in here."

"What exactly are potions?"

"Mixtures of different substances that, when combined, came formed something entirely different."

"What do you use them for? Do they all make explosions and smoke like you did the forest when we caught you."

"Not all. I did just say they can do just about anything. Don't you listen?" Severus put his book at his chest and held it there, like a shield. "I can heal or hurt. I can make disguises that would fool anyone and I can make someone entirely disappear. I can force the truth from the most hardened liar. I can make a poison so deadly it would kill a hundred men with one drop." If only he could get some time alone to gather the ingredients.

Lee chewed his lip, then gave a slightly dimmed version of his usual bright smile. "Well… on we go?"

They reached Umino-sensei's home as night set in fully and light posts set along the streets here and there began to switch on. Lee knocked politely on the front door which was almost instantly. Umino-sensei smiled down at them both and stood aside for them to walk in.

"I need to leave for a short while, Umino-sensei." Lee said as Severus walked into the house. "You'll forgive me, but something has come to my attention that needs dealing with. Hokage-sama has asked me to tell you that you are on the mission, now, as well."

"What?" Umino-sensei burst out.

Lee had the grace to look embarrassed and bowed very deeply. "Forgive me, but she seems to believe I would be unable to keep up a reliable twenty-four hour guard on Severus-kun without being able to sleep. If you wish I will… "

Umino-sensei rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "No. No. That's completely understandable. Of course you couldn't stay awake for two weeks."

"But I can!" Lee insisted. "Sensei, I can do most anything I set my mind to."

"No! Completely unreasonable. Of course I accept the Hokage's orders. You go and do what you need to do."

Lee bowed, again, before he started to leave with just a call over his shoulder that Severus hadn't eaten.

That wasn't a problem. As Severus had walked in the door he was in the kitchen and saw that the table had already been set with three settings. Severus hung the borrowed cloak where Umino-sensei told him to and stood awkwardly, waiting to be told what he should do, when Umino-sensei gestured to a chair at the table.

"I'm not… "

"Hungry. Yes, I know. You need to eat regardless. You're too skinny by far. Besides, it's not time to eat, yet." Umino-sensei pulled another chair away from the table and brought it close enough that he could sit in front of Severus. "Let's see that foot."

Severus started to back up, but Umino-sensei gave him a sharp look, as sharp as his mother had done when Severus would misbehave as a child, and pointed at the chair. "Sit."

There was a long moment when neither moved or spoke until Severus finally decided there was no help for it. He sat and took off the toe-less boot.

Umino-sensei took Severus' foot and carefully lifted it until he could rest the foot on his knee. Without a word or a single pitying look, he examined the burn James Potter had given Severus. "Your toes are blue. Why didn't you tell Lee you were cold?"

"I could deal with it."

Umino-sensei shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, "Stubborn boys." He stood and gently put Severus' foot on his chair then left the room. He was only gone only a moment before he returned with a large, metal box. He set the box on the floor and knelt next to the chair that Severus' foot rested on. His hands were gentle when he examined the burn, again. It was as if he were holding an egg he didn't want broken. When he was finished, Umino-sensei set Severus' foot back down. The look he gave Severus was intensely disapproving, but he said nothing. Instead, he reached into the metal box and pulled out a small tube, like a tiny tube of toothpaste. "You should have gotten this taken care of much earlier. You certainly should have said it was bothering you. Walking around all day on that kind of burn? Foolish!"

"It didn't hurt all that much." It had nearly undone him at times. Walking and walking, each step was like a blade being forced deeper into the sole of his foot. "I've had worse."

Umino-sensei rolled his eyes. "Most five-year-olds here have had worse, but they're not foolish enough to suffer with it when there's perfectly good medicine to be had." He put some of the white paste onto a cloth he also took from the metal box and dabbed at the burn so gently that Severus almost didn't feel it. "You're exceptionally lucky you haven't got an infection, yet. Really! Letting a burn just sit completely untreated! Haven't got the sense given to a dormouse." As he spoke, Umino-sensei tore open a paper packet and from it he pulled a square of gauze which he placed over the burn. He next took a bandage roll from the box and began to wrap Severus' foot. All the while Umino-sensei kept talking. "It's a bad one, but not terrible. The medicine will clean and help to numb the pain. If I hadn't noticed you limping, would you have said anything? No, I don't expect you would have." He knotted the bandage in place. It covered Severus' foot nearly from toe to just above the ankle, but at least his foot no longer hurt. "There. Done. How, it's time to eat and I don't want to hear that you're not hungry. I don't demand that you to eat everything, but you must eat something."

Umino-sensei went to the counter in his kitchen and began to get the food ready.

"You're not Japanese."

Umino-sensei turned his head slightly to the side. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't Japanese. Sensei. Kun. San. Sama. All part of the Japanese language, but you don't look Japanese. You speak perfect English." Severus looked closely at the man. Umino-sensei MIGHT have had some Japanese blood, but he didn't really look oriental except the color of his hair and eyes. "I can hear an accent when you speak, but it doesn't sound like Japanese. Where am I?"

Umino-sensei chuckled. "You're very curious, aren't you? I'm from this village and I'm afraid that I can't tell you where we are." Umino-sensei filled the bowl in front of Severus with a great pile of rice and vegetables. "Eat. Your stomach must be screaming at you. There's nothing there that will hurt you."

Severus inhaled through his nose. It smelled perfectly fine, but he wasn't hungry. Long nights of studying and the habit of staying away from the Great Hall, where the danger of pranks seemed almost as intimidating as in the halls, had made Severus used to going long periods without food. Besides, sometimes it was good to know there was at least one thing in his life that he could control, even if it was just when and what he ate.

Umino-sensei left the room and Severus thought for a moment that he would be able to get away without eating, but the man came back quickly. "Take off the other boot."

"What? Why?"

"Because I told you to. Now, put those on. Your feet are blue. I'm surprised you didn't get frostbite out there. If we'd had more than a dusting of snow or if it had been much colder, you might have." Umino-sensei handed Severus a pair of thick wool socks and waited until Severus had put them on his feet. Almost at once the numbness began to ease and sensation prickled under his skin. Then Umino-sensei sat on the opposite side of the table and picked up two chopsticks that sat beside his bowl. "Go on, eat."

Hesitantly, Severus picked up the pair of chopsticks in front of him.

"You can ask if you have questions," Umino-sensei said.

"Of course I can." Severus sniffed at the food, again. He pushed some of it around in the bowl and decided that, this once he would have to eat at least a bite or two to satisfy his host.

Umino-sensei waited a minute. "Then… you have no questions? Nothing at all?"

"None that would do me much good, I expect." Severus raised his eyes, but not his face and looked at Umino-sensei through the strands of his hair. "Why was I taken? I know it's because I resemble the other boy, but what is the mission?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information. Mission details are privileged information. You'll have to ask Hokage-sama if you want to know."

Severus shrugged. He'd expected as much. Another question, burning in the back of his mind eased to the front and escaped his lips before he caught himself. "Do I have to go back?"

Umino-sensei turned his head a little to the side. "Don't you want to?"

Severus shrugged and changed to a more comfortable topic. "Whose bed did I wake up in? Sasuke's?"

"Yes. He's one of my boys. Naruto my other one. I hope they didn't frighten you much. They really are good boys, but they can be a little… exuberant. Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was… "

"Yes," Severus interrupted. "I know. I saw them." He remembered them clearly enough - the boy who was to impersonate him and live his life along with the boy with brilliant blonde hair who was fool enough to shake up unknown potions. Severus fiddled some more with the chopsticks, but couldn't get them straight in his fingers. He wondered if Umino-sensei would accept that as an excuse for Severus to not eat.

Umino-sensei reached across the table to Severus's hand still messing with the chopsticks.

Startled, Severus dropped the chopsticks and jerked back, out of reach.

Umino-san slowly retracted his hand and put it on his lap. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Severus slammed both fists onto the table, thumping it so hard that the glass of milk set by Severus' plate spilled into the bowl and ruined the food. Severus stared as the milk soaked the food and couldn't bear to look up at Umino-san. He wouldn't apologize. After all, the food had been set for him, so there was no real reason to apologize. It had been given to him and he could spoil it if he pleased. Severus felt a pang of guilt. Umino-sensei had been kind enough to notice Severus' pain and bandage his foot. He'd spent time and money preparing the food. He'd given Severus socks.

Umino-sensei's hand slipped into Severus' view and took the bowl. There were soft footsteps away from the table, then back to it before another bowl of fresh food was set before Severus. "Perhaps this will be easier for you." A spoon was set down next to the bowl. "I forget how different things are in your land. I'm afraid I don't get out of the village often."

Severus raised his face only enough to look at Umino-sensei though a few stringy lengths of hair. As was his habit, he spoke before thinking and said, "Are you planning on telling me anything more or would you rather just putter around like an oblivious housewife?"

"You'll show more respect to me, young man." Umino-sensei didn't raise his voice at all. "I don't put up with impertinence, as I'm sure my students will tell you once you've gotten acquainted. You are in an interesting position and I suggest you think on it for a while before you decide to start inviting trouble for yourself." Umino-sensei poured another glass of milk for Severus. "Now eat. Nothing's poisoned."

"Poison is not something I'm afraid of." As if it could be and Severus not know about it? He picked up the bowl food, held it in front of his face, and inhaled deeply. "Rice. Broccoli. Carrots. Onions. Salt. Nothing harmful. At least not in this combination."

"You can smell all of that? The salt?" Umino-sensei asked in disbelief.

Severus tapped the end of his nose. "It's more than just decorative."

Umino-sensei smiled. "Eat your meal."

**Umino Iruka-**

Snape-san had to be one of the angriest children Iruka had ever met.

He didn't eat, even when Iruka told him to. Instead, he pushed the carefully made meal around in the bowl with the spoon Iruka had provided and glared at it. What the meal had done to warrant such treatment, Iruka had no idea. He knew very little about the boy besides his involvement in the mission. He was small, so perhaps eleven or twelve years old. Thin, Iruka thought unhappily. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes so hollowed that they looked vaguely like the eye sockets of a skull. Even his lips were thin. His hands, one holding the spoon and the other wrapped around the bowl, were like the legs of a Daddy-Long Legs spider - no substance to speak of but long and delicate.

Iruka looked up at the boy's face and found him glaring. "What are you staring for?"

"Nothing, really." Iruka started in on his own dinner while he thought about his guest. He'd had to make a fair amount of changes when he'd learned he would be taking care of the boy, but he prided himself on adapting quickly. Places at the table were set for Lee-kun and Snape-san and extra food prepared. Clothes were dug out of storage for the boy to wear - Sasuke's were really too big in the shoulders and he would have drowned in Naruto's. Instead, he would wear Iruka's old clothes. They smelled faintly of mothballs and needed a wash, but they were tidy and would fit. When he was finished washing them, the clothes had been hung on a line to dry and Iruka went to see to where the boy would sleep. The bedclothes were stripped off Sasuke's bed and clean ones put on. "I'm sorry."

Snape-san tensed and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I should have noticed hat limp before I let you go out with Lee-kun." Iruka tapped his chopsticks against the edge of his bowl. "And your poor feet. Are they warm, now?"

Snape-san had gone completely still and didn't answer for a moment - as if he were looking for something in Iruka's apology. "They're fine."

"Those boots are so common, here. Everyone wears them for almost every occasion, no matter what the weather. I just wasn't thinking and that's completely unforgivable." He hadn't thought that wizards were so frail. "You really need to eat some of that. You're thin as a whisper."

Snape-san set down his spoon. "I don't want to."

"Well, I can't force you, I suppose. Are you sure?"

"Quite." The amount of venom packed into that single word was admirable.

Iruka set down his chopsticks beside his bowl and regarded Snape-kun. Such an angry boy. Iruka was no stranger to anger whether it be his own, his love's, or the anger of the children he cared for. He didn't know what pain cause such anger and distrust in Snape-san, but he knew it was something awful. A great many of Konohagakure's children suffered similar pain, though it often showed differently than Snape-san's explosive anger.

What Naruto showed was everything he felt, whether it be joy or anger, while the one thing he hid - his loneliness - was what truly pained him. Iruka had often enough heard parents warn their children away from Naruto. He'd been granted an apartment of his own as no family would take him in. Allow a creature who housed the infamous demon Kyuubi within him into their home? No. Not one of the villagers would even touch the infant Naruto. It had taken an order from the previous Hokage to get a wet nurse to feed him and even it was done grudgingly by a woman who had weaned him as quickly as possible. He'd had no playmates as a child and no friends at all until Iruka had given him Sasuke and Sakura. It was the empty apartment in which Naruto lived that had finally clinched Iruka's resolve to have Naruto live with him. Why not? The boy clearly needed an adult's supervision and it would do him no harm to have someone make sure he ate more healthy foods.

Sasuke show the world confidence and skill, hiding his unearned guilt for surviving his family's murder under a cold mask. It was Iruka who had had found Sasuke, only days after his first day at the Academy, sitting in the stinking battleground that had been his home. After that day every well-meaning condolence on his loss had been a log added to bonfire of his anger. Unlike Snape-san, Sasuke hid his anger so well that most people forgot about it. He'd done so well at hiding it that the Hokage, despite his wisdom and kindness, had said that Sasuke was to live at the Uchiha compound. It had been a mistake and Iruka had known it at the time. But Sasuke had seem to be adjusting to life without his family alone and he'd seemed so mature and responsible. With the Uchiha-compound cleaned and repaired, there seemed to be no reason not to sent Sasuke back. Families had been willing to take him in, but he'd refused and, thinking back on it, Iruka thought he might have done the same. How many pitying looks could one take? To know that the people taking him in were only doing so because of the reputation of his dead family? Surely, it may have looked better to Sasuke to live alone with his nightmares.

_If I'd gotten to them sooner, _Iruka thought with an uncomfortable lump in his stomach. _Perhaps things would have turned out differently. Naruto wouldn't have felt so alone for so many years. He wouldn't have to be so self-sufficient. And Sasuke. If I'd taken him away from the compound, whether he wanted me to or not, maybe he would have opened up more with someone to talk to. Maybe he wouldn't have felt he had to go to Orochimaru. If the two of them had someone to rely on, someone to vent their anger to they surely wouldn't have had so much pain to live through. And Snape-san… I wonder if he has someone to vent his anger to. Has he anyone to rely on?_

"Snape-san, what is your family like?"

"What?"

"That's mine." Iruka pointed to a photograph he'd hung on the wall near the doorway that led to the bedrooms of the house. "You'll recognize my boys. Perhaps you met Kakashi, too?" Kakashi's arm was draped over Iruka's shoulders and, in front of them, Sasuke and Naruto knelt side-by-side. Naruto was smiling broadly and Sasuke smirked. It had been Naruto's first family photograph and Sasuke's first since he'd lost his family.

Snape-san lifted his face and scowled at the photo. Snape-san didn't answer for a long while and when he did answer, he was still staring at the photograph. "My family… I love them." It was all he had to say and, really, what more was needed?

There was so much pain in Snape-san's eyes, such awful grief, that Iruka was tempted to reach across the table to give the boy a hug. He resisted the temptation as he suspected that Snape-san wouldn't appreciate the gesture. "Well, It doesn't look as if either of us is going to be doing much more eating. I would suggest washing up, but, unfortunately, the plumbing is broken. I really need to get it replaced. It's not We'll just take a quick trip down to the bathhouse."

**Kankuro-**

Breathe.

Just keep breathing and everything would be alright. Kankuro could no longer run. His legs were weak and ached. His whole body hurt so badly that he longed, for the first time in his life, to be rid of the weight of Karasu, the massive puppet strapped to his back. His stomach was empty and he wanted to keep it that way. The taste of vomit was still too fresh in his mouth and water just wouldn't wash it away.

Another wave of dizziness forced Kankuro to his knees. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and felt his stomach churn. He retched, but nothing came up. When he stopped heaving and could breathe properly, Kankuro was shamed to find himself crying.

"Stupid! Stupid!" He scrubbed at his eyes with his knuckles then dried his face with his sleeves.

_Gaara sat at Temari's bedside, looking down at her pale, still face. His soft fingers reached hesitantly for Temari's right hand._

"_It's okay," Kankuro said as he took Temari's left hand. "She'd like it." _

_Temari was pale and washed out. Frail. It was a word Kankuro had never thought he would use on vibrant, vicious Temari. He'd never seen her weak. Never. Even as small children, she'd been the leader who dragged him out into the desert for an adventure. She was the one who got into fistfights and she was the one who would yell and argue with the jonin. She shouldn't be so quiet… so still._

_With eyes that were abnormally expressive with the fear they held, Gaara asked, "Will she die?"_

Kankuro sighed. He wanted to sleep. He was so bone weary that if he could just find someplace to lay down and rest his eyes for a minute he was certain he wouldn't get up again. He'd left the desert and his family behind and found himself longing for the warmth and openness of the vast sands. The trees before him were monstrous, just as he remembered. How scared he'd been the first time he, Temari, and Gaara had gone to the forest! Those awful green and brown things looming over them like giants. They were so thick at the top that he couldn't see the sky unless he climbed to the very top. Standing on the forest floor made him feel like he was in a box, closed in on all sides.

_Kankuro walked slowly through the streets of Sunagakure beside Gaara. Everywhere they went, people turned to look at them. Kanakuro saw some families he knew but when he didn't see this person or that, he wondered if yet another family had lost a member or if they were simply out on a mission. No one spoke to Gaara. They just watched with hopeful, frightened eyes as Gaara walked by and Kanakuro swallowed hard. Whatever Gaara thought as he walked among his dying people, he kept to himself. _

_The crematoriums were kept busy as the plague took life after life. Old, young, men, women, children… no one was safe. Many valuable shinobi had died, not honorably seeing though a mission to the end, but in a hospital bed._

_Gaara asked, in a soft voice, "Have there been any updates from the hospital?"_

"_No. Just more and more reports of who's died. Gaara," Kankuro stepped in front of Gaara and waited until Gaara looked him in the eyes. "We need help. Now."_

How long had it been since he'd left the village? A great many days and in that time, Kankuro had felt the sickness take a stronger and strong hold of him. At times, his hands would shake. His vision sometimes went blurry or doubled until he couldn't even walk without falling. He felt confused and distracted and soon wasn't even sure he was going in the right direction.

"This isn't good, Karasu. I mean, really. How hard can it be to find? It's the biggest village, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't… did I just repeat myself? This isn't good. Wish … doesn't matter much. Did you notice the green. All this color! Everywhere. My stomach hurts. Wonder if 'Mari's hurt this much. Karasu? What do you think?" He went on mumbling and rambling to himself as he walked. Suddenly, he was standing knee-deep in a river. Kankuro frowned as he stared down at his legs and the darkening of his trousers as river water soaked up them. It scared him. He didn't remember walking into the river. He felt foggy on the inside and slow.

"_Find help." _

Gaara's soft, urgent words echoed in Kankuro's mind. He pushed himself away from a tree and, ignoring the pain as best as he could, began running.

"_You must find help or our village is doomed."_

**To be continued…**


	6. Attack

**Chapter 6: Attack**

**Rock Lee-**

Lady Tsunade, the greatly respected and feared Hokage of Konohagakure, frowned after hearing Lee's news. Her bright eyes shone with interest and curiosity. "He can mix anything?"

Lee kept his eyes respectfully on the Hokage's mouth, not meeting her eyes. "So he claims. His exact words were, 'I can heal or hurt. I can make disguises that would fool anyone and I can make someone entirely disappear. I can force the truth from the most hardened liar. I can make a poison so deadly it would kill a hundred men with one drop.' I haven't had an opportunity to look at that book of his - he hasn't let go of it, yet. I can tell you that out of a few weeds and my blood, he mixed something that made me run faster than I thought possible. I moved faster than I thought possible. Faster than… than thought. We made a week's journey in one day, Hokage-sama. I could see and hear perfectly normally, though I knew we were moving hundreds of miles in just minutes."

Lady Tsunade leaned back in her chair with her hands clasped behind her head. She looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Wizards… to quote out resident genius, how troublesome. He's dangerous, then. What do you think of him?"

"I think he has the potential to be dangerous; he fought furiously when we captured him. In my opinion, though, he doesn't wish to do any harm."

"On what facts do you base your opinion?"

"He has only attacked while trying to escape. While he has a mouth on him as venomous as any serpent, he doesn't strike me as malicious. Angry and ready to fight, but no more so than a great many of our own villagers."

"And the wizards? It was your first time seeing their kind. What did you think of them? How does our guest compare to them?"

"I did not see much of them. They seemed very immature. Honestly, though, you should speak with Uchiha-san. Or the others, I suppose. Uchiha-san will be interacting with them more, but the others will be watching just as often. I spent the least amount of time with the wizards." Lee was very proud of how steady his voice was despite his disappointing role in the mission. Important as his job was, he would have preferred to stay with his Cell to see how other people lived without chakra.

"Lee?" Tsundade-sama leaned forward on her desk and regarded him with her sharp eyes. "You look troubled. Anything I should know about?"

"No, Tsunade-sama." She couldn't give him the mystic chakra that nearly everyone else possessed. She and other trained medics had tried and failed to awake the chakra in him. He had it, there was no doubt of that. Everyone had chakra - it was a proven fact - Lee just couldn't use his. As he'd grown up and it became clear that he would always be at a disadvantage compared to other shinobi, Lee had watched his loving family turn cold towards him. Back then, in the beginning, there had been tears, anger, yelling, and always the feeling - though they'd never actually said it - that Lee had forever shamed his family by his inability. "I was just thinking, Tsunade-sama. I thought you would want to know of Severus-kun's ability in case he should prove to be a danger to the village. I do not know if he can truly do as he says - he's angry and proud. He may exaggerate or be trying to bolster his own courage by thinking he makes us think he is stronger than he is."

Tsunade-sama sat back and swiveled her chair to face the window behind her desk. It overlooked the entire village and the vast forest beyond. She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "Well… I suppose we'll just have to take a look at this marvelous book, won't we?"

"Why? No shinobi has magic. We couldn't use it."

Tsunade-sama cast him a foul look. "Do you need another year or so studying at the Academy? Whether we can use it or not, knowledge is power. We have a great part of our library dedicated to what powers wizards have, but I do not know what this guest can do. Keep close to him. Make note of everything he says and does and pass those instructions along to Iruka. I want to know what is in that book and I want to know how much of it he is willing to use."

**Severus-**

"Bathhouse?" Severus held his potions book close to his chest and shook his head. "No, thank you."

"I don't recall asking." Umino-sensei cleared the dishes away from the table and set them in the sink. "We are going. You've had a very long day. You're tired, aren't you? Lee-kun said he took you this morning and now it's well past dusk. You can get washed up and as soon as we get back here you can get some sleep." Umino-sensei was kind, but firm in his decision. There was no arguing with him and yelling didn't upset the man at all. Severus did try for nearly ten minutes, but Umino-sensei kept smiling and, when Severus had finally run out of breath, said, "Of course I can always carry you to the bathhouse and dump you in the pool." Umino-sensei held out a cloak to Severus. "If you're so determined not to take care of yourself, I'll do it for you."

Swallowing hard, Severus took the cloak and stood.

Umino-sensei pushed him back down into the chair. "You don't really think I'm going to let you walk on that burned foot, do you?" He left the kitchen for a moment and returned with a cane that was just the right size. "My Naruto needed it, once. You're a bit on the lean side, but close to his height." He also gave Severus a small wooden bucket filled with bathing supplies before they set off.

The night had brought a bitter chill and Severus was glad for the socks Umino-sensei had given him to protect his feet. They walked quietly through the streets side-by-side at a slow pace. Severus suspected hat it was for the sake of his burnt foot, but he didn't protest. While the medicine Umino-sensei had given him had made the pain all but vanish, he knew that irritating the wound would do no good.

"I wasn't joking, you know," Umino-sensei said after a while. "I will carry you." He looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

Severus shook his head. "I don't need to be carried. I can do this myself." He paused a moment to re-balance the weight of the wooden bucket on his potions book. He'd refused to leave that behind, but it was difficult to balance it with only one arm.

Umino-sensei nodded and didn't bring it up, again. "May I ask a question?"

"If you must."

"Why are you so set against the bathhouse?

"I don't want to be laughed at." He sucked in a breath and looked sharply at Umino-sensei. He hadn't meant to say it. _Tired, _Severus thought. _I must just be tired._

"Why would you be laughed at?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic!" Severus snarled without looking at Umino-sensei. "I know full-well what I look like. I know - "

_Skinny twirp._

_All bones and hot air._

_Does he have to be in here? As if anyone wants to see HIM naked?_

_Laughter._

"Public bathing is ridiculous. There's no need for it and I'm certain that it's unsanitary. I would prefer to wait until the plumbing at your home is repaired." Severus ran his fingers along the edge of his potions book as best as he could without dropping the barrel of bathing supplies. He hated the idea of a public bath. Everyone staring… giggling behind his back…. whispers…

It was going to happen. It always did.

He just wanted to be left alone.

"Ah. We're here."

Severus looked up and found that they were standing in front of a large building with narrow windows and two men who seemed to be standing guard at the door.

"Don't worry," Umino-sensei said. "The guards are here for the protection of the patients."

"Patients? I thought you said we were going to a bathhouse."

"Hospital first. That foot needs to be cared for. Come along."

He was registered by Umino-sensei, who greeted the receptionist with a smile. "Snape Severus," Umino-sensei put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "He's not a villager, but needs a burn healed."

"Not a villager? He needs to pay, then."

Severus shook his head. "I haven't got any money. Your people didn't give me time to pack anything. It's quite alright." After all, there wasn't even any pain with the medicine Umino-sensei had given him.

"No," Umino-sensei told him, firmly. "It's isn't alright and who said anything about you paying, anyway?" He turned back to the receptionist. "Put him on my account."

After that, it was only a matter of waiting in the busy waiting room until a healer came to them. Behind screens the healer took of Severus' boot, sock, and the bandages Umino-sensei had wrapped his foot in. He washed off the numbing paste and complimented Umino-sensei on his work.

"Well… living with those two boys," Umino-sensei shrugged with a small laugh. "I get practice tending their scrapes and bumps. How does it look?"

The healer raised an eyebrow. "How does it look? How do you think it looks? A sever burn and he's been walking on it all day. It looks just lovely." He rolled his eyes and put his hand on the sole of Severus' foot. "Hold still, young man." Severus couldn't see exactly what the man did, but there was a clear glow of green light and a look of deep concentration on the man's face. Then, it was done. The man bowed to both Severus and Umino-sensei before taking his leave.

There wasn't a spot on his foot. Severus pulled his bare foot onto the opposite leg and stared at it. No potion. No spell. Nothing… but the burn was gone. After the medic left them alone, Severus asked, "How did he do that?"

"Practice." Umino-sensei took the cane and rested it on one shoulder. "Shall we go?"

The relief of being without the burning pain was so great that it loosened Severus' tongue enough to make him say something he might have otherwise kept silent on. He looked up at Umino-sensei and stood. "Thank you, sir."

Umino-sensei looked down at him a bit sadly. "You're quite welcome. There was something I wanted to speak to you about, Snape-san. This seems as good a time as any." He tapped his fingers against his thigh and hesitated before he began. "You need to control your temper. I realize that you probably have your reasons, but it's just not healthy to be so angry all the time. The slightest comment can drive you instantly to a fighting rage even when there's nothing to be angry about."

"Nothing? There's everything to be angry about. You're just like the others! No one ever believes me!"

"Enough!" Umino-sensei barked. "This is a hospital! You WILL respect that fact and keep your voice at a civil level."

Surprisingly, Severus closed his mouth. He was sharply reminded of Mister Hagrid snapping at his dog, Ol' Man, for misbehaving.

"I know you have reasons, but is it really fair that you should be angry with me when I don't know your reasons? Is it fair when you snap at Lee-kun for most anything he says? Or when you get carried away enough to ruin your own food? Now, I'm listening. What's your reason? Why are you angry?"

"I just told you." Severus spat. "No one believes me." If they did, Marcus Prince would be in prison. His pop's body would have been found. He wouldn't be pressured to accept Marcus Prince as his guardian. "Isn't that reason enough to be angry? How would you like it if no one trusted you? If…" _If you had no friends? _"I've got plenty of reason to be angry!"

"I'm sure you do, but do you really want that anger to take over your life? Tell me, what do you want, more than anything else?"

"Marcus Prince dead," Severus answered without hesitation.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, after he's dead, what would you like to do?"

After… Severus hadn't really thought of that. He knew he was clever, but he couldn't seem to enjoy any of his subjects at school. He had no idea what he wanted to do when he grew up or even what he might enjoy. Everything was clouded by Marcus Prince. However, there was one important task that needed to be accomplished. "I… I have to find my pop's body. He deserves a decent burial - right next to ma."

Umino-sensei nodded. "A fine and honorable ambition. I expect that will be difficult to accomplish if you end up getting yourself killed in a fit of temper. You're going to talk yourself into more trouble than you can talk yourself out of."

Severus thought of Mister Hagrid telling him the same - that his temper would be the death of him if he didn't get a leash on it.

"It's important to learn when to keep silent and, in order for you to do that, you have to learn to hold your temper. Why do you want this Marcus Prince dead?"

"He murdered my parents. Two-and-a-half-years ago he killed my parents. No one believes me." He gave a bitter laugh. "They want me to live with him. Live with him! As if he's the kindly, doting uncle who made a habit of bringing me lollipops. I never even saw him before the night he… I want him dead."

Umino-sensei nodded slowly. "Mine died when I was a child, too. Our village was attacked by a terrible demon and my parents were just two of many causalities. I wish they'd had a burial."

"Why didn't they?"

Umino-sensei looked away from Severus. "They were eaten. There was nothing left to bury. I hate the thing that killed my parents. I always will. If I can find a way to kill it without killing any innocents, I would. If it meant the end of my own life, I would do it. Not a day goes by that I don't ache for them. When I was young, I thought the hate would eat me alive."

Severus looked sharply at Umino-sensei. He honestly never thought that anyone else could understand the feeling. "How did you stop it?"

"I didn't. I learned to control it."

"Can I learn?"

Umino-sensei shrugged. "I don't know. Can you?"

Severus' jaw set. "I can do anything."

"Good." Umino-sensei smiled. "Now, we should get going. I'm sure they need this cot for someone and I'd like to get to the bathhouse before dawn."

As Umino-sensei led Severus though the hospital Severus and into the waiting room, they passed a small girl in pigtails with a black eye.

"You should have seen her," a man sitting next to the girl grinned widely at another patiently as he sat with a hand on the girl's shoulder. "My girl, she gave Hotaru's kid quite the lickin'. She tossed that boy around like a rag doll and gave him a bloody nose!" The man proudly patted his daughter on the head.

Umino-sensei put a hand on Severus' back to have him walk, again.

As soon as they'd left the hospital Severus asked, "What was that? He was happy his daughter had been hurt!"

"No," Umino-sensei answered. "Not that she'd been hurt, but that she'd done so well in her fight. He was proud of her."

"Your people are very strange."

"You think so? I suppose to you it must look odd. Here, parents take a good deal of pride in children who can fight well. They know that most likely, their children will one day become shinobi and live to serve the village."

"What, exactly, is a shinobi?"

"I suppose," Umino-sensei said, after a moment's thought. "The best way to describe us would be 'for hire'."

"For hire… as in what?"

"Anything and everything. Genins, the lowest rank, are often used to walk dogs and weed gardens. More experienced chuunin are given jobs such as bodyguards, theft, or delivery agents. Jonin are used for dangerous missions. Assassinations, too. Basically, if you can afford our services, we can do the job. That little girl you saw will be in my class in a few years. I teach the basics then pass the children on to more talented teachers. I'll speak with Lee-kun about bringing you to the Academy. You may find it interesting."

"You teach children to kill."

"Yes. That's one duty that might fall to them if they're skilled enough to reach the rank of Jonin."

There was nothing Severus could think of to say to that. "What rank are you?"

"Chunnin."

"Why? Weren't you skilled enough to become Jonin?"

Umino-sensei stopped walking and looked at Severus so heavily that Severus regretted the barb. He hesitated, then pulled up one of the legs of his pants. On his knee there was a long, pale scar. "It was an accident. A stupid accident that makes my leg a little stiff. I'm a cripple."

Severus scoffed. "I don't see you limping."

"Maybe not, but it's there. I'm good I'm valuable as a teacher to the most inexperienced of children, but not good enough to be an asset in the field." He let down his pant leg and started walking, again. "If I had been able to make the rank of Jonin, I wouldn't have gone far. I would be a danger to myself and my Cell - my team - in the first fight I was in. Worse, I would be a liability to the Konohagakure because my chances of being captured would be greater." Umino-sensei smiled. "We're here."

The bathhouse was a massive brick building with two wooden doors. Two lanterns hung on either side of the doors, lighting the entrance for visitors. Umino-sensei went straight to the door, but stopped and frowned over his shoulder at Severus. He cocked his head to one side, then moved back to stand with Severus. "You're frightened."

He was terrified. He didn't even like being around people, let alone naked strangers. Who would want to do that? People to stare and giggle. It always happened at Hogwarts. Laughing at him… always laughing. Severus raised his chin. "I am not afraid. I'm not a coward. Just because I don't want to do something you jump to the conclusion that I'm afraid? Boy, you really think highly of me, don't you? Why don't you just - "

"Severus!"

Severus stiffened and, again, closed his mouth.

"What did we talk about? Your temper? Take a deep breath."

The breath helped. It shouldn't have, Severus thought. It was too simple. But the rising anger eased.

"That was unreasonable anger, Severus." Umino-sensei told him, sternly. "You aren't in any danger and being afraid of a new situation is nothing to be angry about. No! Don't deny it. Child, you're pale and I can see your hands shaking." He reached out and patted Severus' shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Severus, again, wiggled away from Umino-sensei's hand. "I am not going to enjoy this, nor am I going to be pleasant about it."

Umino-sensei shrugged. "I didn't ask you to. All the same, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'm not afraid!" Severus swallowed hard to calm himself. "I just don't see the need."

"You don't see the need to be clean?"

"Not especially. If no one else cares, why should I?" _Mister Hagrid cares, _Severus thought. _He has me wash up before meals and he lets me use his bath when I can't get any privacy in the school. _But even with the help from Mister Hagrid, it made no difference. Everyone still made fun of him. So, in the end, Severus had stopped trying.

"I tell you what - you give me one logical reason why you shouldn't wash and I'll stop arguing."

Severus tightened his fingers around the binding of his potions book, but he couldn't think of anything. "I just don't want to."

"Not a very convincing reason. My reasons for wanting you to bathe are for your health. You'll make yourself ill if you don't keep clean." He spoke softly and smiled. "Everything will be fine, Snape-kun." Umino-sensei put a hand on Severus' shoulder. "I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Severus, unnerved by the touch and kind words, shrugged Umino-sensei's hand away. He looked away. "Let's just get this over with."

In the men's section of the bathhouse, Severus awkwardly sat on one of the small stools at the side of the room where spigots stuck out of the walls with the legs of his pants rolled up to his knees and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his shoulders. He'd scrubbed his legs from feet to knees and his arms from his hands up to his shoulders. He'd washed his face, neck, and even ducked his head under the cold flow of water. Everything else remained covered in clothes and he was determined to keep it that way. When he'd sat up after scrubbing at his hair and pulled the wet strands away from his face, Severus turned around on the stool to face the rest of the room. Beside him, Umino-sensei had discarded all his clothes for a white towel tied around his waist and was doing a much more thorough job of washing. No one spoke to them as they washed and it was a good time for Severus to observe the people and the room.

The room was all dark wood and a deep red brick on the floor. Apparently, the long line of spigots in the wall was for washing while the pool at the center of the large room was for soaking. Steam rose from the water and filled the whole room to make it damp and warm. It was warmth like a mid-August day and the warmth seeped into Severus' bones. He hadn't felt so warm since leaving Mister Hagrid's home. Everyone seemed to enjoy the heat as they sat in small groups, chatting, or lounged peacefully by themselves. At the end of the pool near the entrance several young boys splashed each other playfully. At the far end older men laughed rancorously at some joke that had one of them slapping the edge of the pool. The people were openly curious, but no one spoke to him, no one stared outright. There was no pointing and no sly laughter that he could detect.

When the stranger sat next to Severus, he couldn't help but stare. Like everyone else except Severus, the man was completely nude but for the white towel around his waist and his skin was horrifically scarred. All over his bald head were lumpy, pale pink scars that had obviously not been allowed to heal well. Raised scars and scars that were almost shiny from the way they'd stretched the skin ran all over his body - arms, legs, chest, and back - like lines on a road map.

Umino-sensei elbowed Severus gently and Severus quickly turned his face to the spout in front of him where cold water ran freely out, into a drain in the floor below.

"He needs more work with subtly, Iruka. A blind dog could see him staring."

Umino-sensei bowed his head to the scarred man. "Yes, Ibiki-san. He's not a student. I didn't have any hand in how he was raised before today."

The scarred man turned to Severus with a smile that wasn't malicious, but wasn't entirely friendly. It was more amused and that was something Severus hated. He didn't realize he was growling until the scarred man, Ibiki-san, chuckled. "He's got a spirit, even if he doesn't know how to open his mouth."

Severus opened his mouth, ready to show the man that he did, indeed, know how to speak, but Umino-sensei put a light hand on Severus' shoulder. "Again, a lack of good training, I suspect. He's bright and sensible. Had I had him in my class, he would undoubtedly show more skill." Umino-sensei straightened his back as he spoke, pride and a touch of arrogance coloring his words. His pride as a teacher almost overshadowed the compliment to Severus. "And as to opening his mouth, I'm sure he could hold his own in an argument with Tsunade-sama, herself."

"A rare talent. Well, you'd best make sure you feed him. This one's thinner than young Uchiha." His face twisted in a grimace. "Not that THAT one deserves any of your kindness. This one's even thinner and has a bad color to him. Kind of sallow, isn't he?"

"Another result of a poor education, but it doesn't worry me. Some sun and fresh air and his color will settled. I won't worry until he turns purple." Umino-sensei took the bucket he'd lent Severus and began filling it from the spigot. "Was there something I could do for you? You never seemed like the type to indulge in gossip - certainly not gossip about children."

"Well…" Ibiki-san looked boldly at Severus and didn't so much as frown at the blackest scowl Severus could make for him. "Isn't like he's one of ours. A wizard, I hear. Never did trust them."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Suspicion keeps one alive. You should remember that, especially as you're harboring a wizard under your roof and without Kakashi about to look after you."

Perhaps it was the steam in the room, but Umino-sensei's face turned a sudden red. "I hardly need looking after. Now, if you don't mind," Umino-sensei put a hand on the back of Severus' neck and gave him a firm enough push that Severus bent over until his chest was resting on his legs and before he could sit up Umino-sensei dumped the bucket of water he'd collected over Severus' head. While "The boy and I need to get going."

Severus sat up with a gasp and a splutter. He shook his head and wiped the water off his face. "You!" He snapped at Umino-sensei. "Can't you at least warn me? Damned fool!"

A hand, more forceful and vicious than Umino-sensei's, seized hold of the back of Severus' neck. He was yanked towards Ibiki-san and found himself staring into the man's hard, bead-like eyes. "You," Ibiki-san said in a voice as soft as velvet. "Will not speak to our honored sensei with such disrespect." He gave Severus a shake that sent his teeth rattling.

Severus reached both hands behind his head to grab the man's wrist, but it was like trying to shift a bar of steel. "Let go! You great, hulking ape! You pig-faced dog! Get your cursed hands off me!"

"Ibiki-san!" Umino-sensei protested, standing up and putting his hands on Severus' shoulder. "There's no need for that. Let go, you'll hurt him! He's completely untrained!"

Ibiki-san let go at once and as soon Iruka-sensei took his hands off Severus' shoulder, Severus bolted. Wet with his hair dripping from Umino-sensei's ministrations and soaking his clothes, Severus ran, dodging between people and went straight for the door. As he ran, he heard Umino-sensei say,

"Now look what you've done, Ibiki-san! Snape-san, come back!"

Severus had no intention of going back, certainly not if he was going to be man-handled by over-grown loud-mouths! He got enough of that at Hogwarts. Severus knew he couldn't out run Umino-sensei, not if he was anything like the others of this village, but he wanted to put some distance between himself and Ibiki-san. He took one step through the doorway and suddenly Lee was in front of him.

"Good evening," Lee beamed. "I was told you'd been seen coming this way."

"And now I'm leaving this way if you don't mind getting out of the way." Severus stalked around Lee-kun, half-expecting to be forced back to Umino-sensei, but relieved when Lee started walking at his side. He was already regretting his sudden escape. The slushy ground was freezing on his bare feet. "I don't need a babysitter."

Lee didn't say anything for a little while, not until they were in the streets and Severus had looked over his shoulder a couple of times. "What are you looking for?"

"Umino-sensei. I thought he might chase me."

"He saw me. He knows you're alright. Why were you running?"

To admit he'd been running away seemed too cowardly to bear. "It was too hot in there."

"Ah. Well, it's certainly not hot out here. You do know you forgot your cloak, don't you? And your shoes?"

"How very kind of you to point out the glaringly obvious. Yes, I did leave the cloak and shoes inside and they can stay there unless Umino-sensei wants to retrieve it." Severus started walking, his eyes on the ground, scanning back and forth. "Unless you plan to just follow me about like some aimless duckling, why don't you make yourself useful and tell me where I can find some fresh plants? Doesn't anything grow around here in winter?"

"Certainly. Many plants are grown in the hot houses."

But Severus knew for that he would have to pay and he had no inclination to beg money from either Lee or Umino-sensei. "And nothing in the forest? There?" Severus pointed to the trees he could see beyond the rooftops. "What I'm looking for is hardy and should survive the cold."

Lee's eyebrows drew together. He looked at the trees, then at Severus. "Tell me the truth - are you cold?"

"Freezing. What does that matter?"

It mattered because Lee insisted on stopping at his own house for supplies. The Rock home was bigger than Umino-sensei's home with family photos on the walls. While the people in the photographs all resembled Lee, Severus didn't see even one of Lee. The floors was covered with a heavy carpeting and overstuffed chairs sat on either end of a couch covered in pillows. In the living room Lee gestured to the couch. "Please, sit. I'll be right back."

"Are your parents here?" Severus called out when Lee had just gone out of the room.

"Oh… I suppose they may be."

"You don't know?"

"I only just returned to the village," Lee sounded as if he might laugh, as if he thought Severus' questions were just silly.

"We've been here a full day and you haven't told them you're back."

"They wouldn't be interested. Here!" Lee came back into the room with an armful of stuff. With a very pleased smile he beamed at Severus before he realized that Severus hadn't sat. "What are you standing for? Sit and let's get you warmed up. You can't be at your full strength without energy!"

"I don't think all the magic in the world would give me your energy."

"I don't know what magic can or can not do, but I do know that practice and training made me what I am. I could show you, if you like. Now, sit."

Severus started at the easy offer. Umino-sensei had offered to teach him some things, now Lee. "You mean I can learn what you can with practice?"

Lee looked at Severus very seriously, a calculating glint in his dark eyes. "It's hard," he warned, setting his armful of stuff on the couch. "It's very hard."

"I'm not afraid of hard work." After all, he had intended to go into mining, one day. If he'd never shown any signs of having magic, he would have become a miner and followed in his pop's footsteps. Snapes had always been miners. Even with magic, Severus wouldn't have minded become a miner except that his pop had been so proud to tell everyone that his boy was going to a fancy school to make something of himself.

Lee took a pair of heavy socks from the top of his pile and handed them to Severus. "It's also dangerous. The kind of training I went through can be very painful. I've suffered a great many injuries in order to make myself as strong as I am. I've had many broken bones, lost a great deal of blood. I've been so exhausted that I've been hospitalized. You must be very sure about wanting to do this.

But, as to your question, yes. Everything I can do, it is possible for you to learn. Most of the feats you see my people do are accomplished with chakra - a power somewhat akin to your magic." Lee hesitated. His face turned bright red, but he didn't look away from Severus. "I have no chakra. No one seems to know why, but I was born without it. It was thought that I would never become shinobi. My family was disgraced even as I insisted on attending classes at the academy. It seemed hopeless."

"I see. That man at the ramen stall. He called you a cripple."

"Yes." Lee's smile dimmed, but didn't vanish. "All things considered, I am. I will never be able to do what is natural and easy for most every citizen of Konohagakure." He paused and his smile regained it's full strength. "My sensei began intensive training with me in one area. Most shinobi," Lee handed some mittens to Severus. His face lit up as he spoke. "Learn three methods of working: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu both require the use of chakra. Taijutsu, though, is almost entirely physical. So long as you can master your body, you can master Taijutsu." By that time, Severus was dressed in socks, boots, mittens, hat, coat, and even a muffler for Severus to pull over his mouth and nose if the cold should get too bad. "Also, you must remember, learning Taijutsu takes time. A great deal of time. You are only being held captive for a short while."

"Thirteen more days." It didn't seem long enough. Severus didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. The stress was too much. "I suppose you think I can't learn much in that time. Well, you would be surprised. I'm a quick study."

"Then I think we can find a way to occupy ourselves in the morning."

Severus, now comfortably dressed in a long while, followed Lee out of the house. Night had fallen fully, but was lit by a bright moon overhead and streetlights. They walked, side-by-side, down the street in silence.

Severus wished to ask if Lee were unwanted. No pictures of him with his family. No chakra that seemed so important to the villagers. The blatant statement that his family wouldn't care that he had returned safely home. Severus could hardly comprehend it. He watched the back of Lee's head while they walked, thinking. For all the bright smile and positive attitude about seemingly everything, Lee's family life was obviously lacking. Did they just not care because he lacked chakra? It didn't seem right. Lee was, for all appearances, strong, reasonably intelligent, and (much to Severus' shock) overwhelmingly kind. Severus couldn't honestly find any faults that would cause a family to despise Lee other than the lack of chakra. Was that it? For all the amazing things Lee could do, he was separated from his family just because they had chakra and he didn't? Severus really wanted to ask, but he didn't see what good could come of it. Surely such a question would only hurt Lee.

So, Severus kept quiet.

After all, Lee seemed almost like a friend.

Severus pulled his potions book up to his chest and hugged it as he kept watching Lee. Yes. He was very much like a friend. Not an adult friend, like Mister Hagrid, but a friend his own age.

"Lee?"

"Yes?" Lee looked at Severus with that sincerely honest smile of his.

"Thank you. For the clothes, I mean."

"Are you sure you need to do this now?" Lee asked. "It's late and very little grows in the winter. Can you even see out here?"

Severus peered through the metal links of the biggest chain-link fence he'd ever seen. It was massively tall, as tall as the trees it separated from the village. "Yes, I need to do this now. I told you I can make this, didn't I?" He tapped a finger against his potions book. "I want to know what grows around here in case I want to make something."

"I could have taken you to the green houses."

"We're here now, why waste the opportunity?" Severus bent down and started digging in the shallow snow. There wasn't nearly so much here as there was at Hogwarts, so Severus guessed they were somewhere south. There was very little growing. Even the few, sleeping, plants hidden under the snow were of little use. Nevertheless, he took what little useful things he could find, tucking them into a pocket of the borrowed coat. The immense forest beyond the chain-link fence looked promising and Severus desperately wanted to see it in spring when it was fully of life.

Lee watched the fence closely. "It's very dangerous here. I can't let you go beyond it. Not only is that fence the boundary line of the village, but the forest could kill you."

"Has it got an ominous name; the Forbidden Forest, for instance?"

"The Forest of Death."

"I presume it's earned that name?"

"Many times over." Lee, obviously, didn't see it as a joking matter.

Severus spent a few more minutes pawing around in the down near the fence until the dim light began to strain his eyes and he felt a headache coming on. He was just intending to tell Lee that they might as well head back to Umino-sensei's home when he heard a faint, plaintive voice.

"Help."

Severus raised his face sharply. The voice had definitely come from the other side of the fence. Severus reached out towards the fence, but Lee took hold of his shoulder and jerked him backwards before stepping between Severus and the fence with his hands raised and balled into fists.

"Help." It was a boy's voice, frail and desperate. "Please." Black gloved hands reached out of the darkness of the forest and touched the metal fence, fingers curling weakly around the metal.

"Severus-kun, back away," Lee said. He spoke to the person beyond, invisible but for his hand on the fence. "Come closer. Show yourself."

There was a long pause, then a groan. The hand tightened on the fence as, with obvious effort, the person beyond dragged themselves closer. What a sight. The person, if it was indeed a boy, for Severus was no longer certain, wore so much make-up that his face was almost entirely hidden. Black and purple make-up had been painted on him, but it was badly worn in places, showing patches of tanned skin. A black hood with, of all things, cat ears covered his head. His mouth was partly open and he breathed hard. On his back was strapped something very large and appeared to be wrapped in strips of cloth. His eyes were glassy and didn't seem to quite focus on either Severus or Lee.

"Please," the stranger begged, again. "Help. Help me."

The boy was no stranger to Lee, apparently, as he seemed to relax his stance and took a step forward. "Kankuro-san? What are you doing here?"

"Help."

"Kankuro-san?"

"Please. Help me." Kankuro-san shook, trembling violently. In the darkness and his black clothes and face paint, the boy's eyes seemed to glow in the night. "Everyone's dying." His voice trailed away for a moment. "Pits in the sand, sickness and death. Singing, singing in the streets. Flowers all around." His fingers slipped from the fence and he fell, face-down in the snow.

For a moment, Severus and Lee just stared, shocked, at the fallen boy.

Severus wheeled on Lee. "Well?"

Lee's eyebrows were drawn together in terrible concentration. "I am not supposed to take you beyond the border." But he stared fixedly at Kankuro-san. His fists clenched and unclenched.

Perhaps they were friends, Severus thought. "Are you intending to leave him like that to protect me from possible monsters that may or may not jump out of the shadows? He'll die."

Lee lashed around and took hold of Severus. With an easy move, Severus suddenly found himself draped over Lee's shoulder with Lee's arm securely around Severus' waist. "Do not move." Lee scaled the fence. He climbed so quickly that he was nearly running straight up and ran down with the same terrifying speed. The moment he hit the ground on the other side, Lee grabbed the back of Kankuro-san's jumpsuit and heaved him up, several yards off the ground. Lee caught Kankuro-san easily on his free shoulder. Lee couldn't climb the fence without his hands, so he used the trees, bounding up to the tallest branches until he could simply leap over the fence.

Halfway down to the ground, in what seemed like a terrifying freefall, they were met by a person dressed all in black with a white mask that looked something like an animal, though Severus couldn't say what animal. The person fell with them until they all landed safely on the ground. Lee let Severus wiggle off his shoulder then set Kankuro-san on the ground, but all the while he kept an eye on the newcomer. The mask struck something with Severus. It reminded him of something. Some rising new political group Malfoy had told him about. He'd seen something about it in the newspapers.

The masked person stared at Severus then down at Kankuro-san before he looked at Lee. "Take your charge further into the village, Rock-san."

There was a rush and the faint sound of rustling leaves overhead. Severus looked up in time to see several moving shadows above them. Lee must have seen them, also, because he asked,

"What's going on?"

"Orochimaru has been sighted."

The blunt statement made Lee pale. He wordlessly bowed to the masked person. When the masked person had gone Lee looked down at Kankuro-san and looked sad and angry at once. Then he turned and took Severus by the arm and started to pull Severus onto his back. "Come."

"What?" Severus started to struggle. "You can't just leave him! You said it yourself - he's dying."

"But not dead. He and his family are very strong and I will be fast. I will return for him, but first I must get you somewhere safe and quickly. By now Umino-sensei will be with the children at the academy evacuation site. You'll stay with him while I come back for Kankuro-san."

Severus looked over his shoulder at the pathetic sight of the black dressed boy on his back in the snow. "He can't defend himself like that! You could carry him. You got the three of us over that fence. You wouldn't even have to carry me this time, I'll run."

"If it came down to a fight, I wouldn't be able to defend both you and Kankuro-san. I probably shouldn't even have taken the chance of taking you over the fence. I'm sorry, but you are my first priority." Lee looked anguished and Severus believed that he really was sorry, but he showed no hints of changing his mind. "As soon as I deliver you to Umino-sensei, I'll go back for Kankuro. I promise." He flashed Severus a smile. "Trust me. I never break my word."

"No need," a soft voice made both boys turn. Hinata-kun stood just behind them with Kankuro-san, who was considerably larger than her, balanced awkwardly on her back. She carried him with his arms draped limply over each of her shoulders and his head resting on her shoulder. His eyes were open, but he didn't focus on anything. "I've got him. Let's go."

The village at night was absolutely silent. They ran through the streets without incident for a long while. At one point Severus looked over at Hinata-kun. Her round face was set in a determined grimace and her white eyes showed no signs of what she was thinking. Their eyes met and Hintata-kun gave Severus a small smile. It wasn't particularly reassuring, but at least she'd tried.

Hinata-kun's eyes widened. "Lee-kun!"

There was a pressure on Severus' back and Lee shouted. The world spun as Severus was pulled easily from Lee's grip and he found himself, all of a sudden, several yards away from Lee.

The precious potions book fell away from Severus.

Lee was ready to fight. He held both fists in front of him. His face was hardened. Even as Severus watched, Hinata-kun let Kanakuro-san slipped gently to the ground before she, too, made ready to fight.

There was another man. He was small, a narrow man from his long face, oddly shaped nose and eyes that didn't seem quite right. He was looking, not at Hinata-kun or Lee, but at Severus. There was something terrible in his gaze, something cool and something greedy. "Dressed as my Sasuke… Sleeping in my Sasuke's bed." The man's voice was thin and soft, a purred rasp that was hardly more than a whisper. "But not his face. No. Different lines… different eyes… different." He stood loosely, with his arms hanging at his sides. "You aren't of this village." The man cocked his head to the side and, to Severus' shock, licked his own forehead. It was an easy, thoughtless motion - as if the man had done it a thousand times before. "Who might you be, little boy?"

"John Smith," Severus answered without hesitation. He could feel his heart drumming against his ribs and hear the blood thudding in his ears. He wanted to run. Every inch of him knew - without a doubt! - that this person was danger. He was a threat. Even if Lee and Hinata-sama hadn't been preparing to attack, Severus knew he would still be shaking and sweat would still would have run down his spine. The other man was just wrong. It wasn't his dead pale skin, his purple painted eyes, or even his malformed nose that disturbed Severus so badly - he knew better than most not to judge on appearances - but something more primal that Severus couldn't pinpoint when he looked back on the moment afterwards.

Severus started to inch away from the stranger, but before he could move even an inch away, the man was suddenly inches from Severus' face. He was so close that when he spoke, Severus could feel the man's breath against his face.

"Don't run," the man breathed. "So similar…" His eyes drifted up and down Severus' body. "Fair skin. Dark eyes. So alike." The faint smile that had twisted his thin lips faded into a displeased frown. "Not identical, however. No. You really don't look anything like him. A scowl isn't as cute as a pout. You're just a cuckoo in the nest. Wearing my boy's clothes. Following my boy's guardian like a puppy." The man reached out to Severus.

The sheer, overpowering terror surged in Severus as he saw the hand moving closer and he felt everything inside of him tighten then snap. He let loose with a string of obscenities his mother would have washed his mouth out with soap for using before he said, "What is your problem?!" Severus demanded. "Are you some kind of sick-o that you have to get your thrills from trying to frighten small children? It's people like you who ought to be toss to the dementors! Grabbing and tossing people about, you dull-witted monkey! Maybe I shouldn't expect so much. Looking at you, I can tell I'm not speaking with the brightest this village has to offer - "

"Dementors?" The stranger's smile returned. "So… a wizard? That's good. Very good." He opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly looked up, over Severus' head. The smile broadened then, as quickly as he'd come, the stranger was gone. Severus turned abruptly to look behind him, to where the stranger had been looking a moment ago, and saw the stranger racing after a figure that moved so fast it was little more than a shadow.

Lee took Severus' arm and pulled Severus to his feet in one yank. "We have to go. Now." Lee didn't wait for Severus to say or do anything, just pulled him over his shoulder and started running. As they ran, they moved easily passed Hinata-kun who, once again, had Kankuro-san heaved onto her back, and passed Umino-sensei who, with his hands pressed together in front of him, stared intently in the direction the stranger had gone.

Lee delivered Severus to the Hokage's office.

A dozen men and women were already there, some yelling, some arguing, one stood silently, staring at nothing while the chaos went on around him. That last one, the silent man, he frightened Severus. He was alone, despite the other people in the room. There was a terrible atmosphere hanging around him - separating him from the crowd.

Lee had no hesitation or discomfort about barging into the crowd of adults. With one hand on Severus' arm, he strode in. He was polite, "Excuse me, sir." and didn't shove himself passed anyone, "I beg your pardon." But he managed to slip in between them all until he and Severus stood just behind the Hokage. Her hands were folded behind her. Her shoulders were stiff and her expression, which Severus could see in the window, was as frightening.

"Hokage-sama," Lee spoke softly. "Orochimaru has taken an interest in Severus-kun."

"I see." She didn't turn away from the window and Severus wondered if, with all the other amazing powers these people had, they could see such distances that she was able to see whatever it was that was happening in the forest. "And?"

"Umino-sensei distracted him with an illusion of Uchiha-san."

Umino-sensei was suddenly there, standing on Severus' other side, but said nothing.

"Hinata-kun," Lee went on. "has taken Kankuro-san, the elder brother of Gaara of the sand, Kazekage of Sunagakure, to the hospital. He seemed to be very ill and was begging for help. He said everyone was dying."

The Hokage raised a hand to her wide forehead and rubbed it with a sigh. "One more issue. Still. It's hardly important. Orochimaru is the more pressing problem." She turned and crossed her arms. Her sharp eyes fixed on Severus. "He's taken an interest, huh? And the sand boy wants help for his village? Sensei!"

Umino-sensei snapped to attention.

"Go find out what's happening with our guest from Sunagakure. I'll join you shortly. Lee," her eyes turned on Lee. "You don't leave your charge's side for a minute. I don't care if he wants to sleep or pee! You just pretend you've got a chain tying you together."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Lee answered with unthinking obedience.

They left the Hokage's office together with the roomful of people still shouting and arguing, the man in the corner still eerily staring at nothing. Once they started towards the front door Severus barked, "Tell me what's going on! What's so dangerous about Orochimaru, besides his rather obvious obsession with under aged boys? Lee said you used an illusion of Sasuke? How?"

Umino-sensei smiled half-heartedly. "I may only be a chuunin and not be much in combat, but I do know my illusions." His normally placid expression was dark, his eyebrows drawn together. "Orochimaru is… Lee-kun? Did you tell him?"

"Somewhat, sensei." Lee looked at Severus with a very serious expression. "I told you about Uchiha-san looking for the power to avenge his family and went to a man who was a criminal. Well, that man is Orochimaru. I told you that Orochimaru killed our previous Hokage? Think about that. We are a village of trained shinobi. We have hundreds of experienced people willing and able to kill for the Hokage. Our village is… was feared and respected around the world. Still, we couldn't stop Orochimaru. He nearly destroyed us."

Severus swallowed, hard. He'd only met a few of these people, but they all seemed so strong. That one man could defeat all of them…

"We need to keep Orochimaru away from you, Severus-kun," Umino-sensei said. "He's power hungry, desperate to become stronger and stronger until there is no one in the world who can defeat him. Sasuke inherited great power due to his bloodline. We got him away from Orochimaru, but that madman doesn't seem to have given up his plans. Don't run off, again. You don't want to be taken by him and I hate to think what use he could make of your power." Umino-sensei looked like he might be sick. "He hasn't been so bold, before. If Sasuke had been here… if…" Whatever he was thinking, he didn't say.

On the front steps of the Hokage's building Severus said, "Lee? I need to get my book." The night was still silent, but Severus could see the masked people jumping here or there or perched on rooftops. "I dropped it when that Orochimaru grabbed me."

Umino-sensei shook his head and held the door open for Lee and Severus. "Your book will have to wait. We need to get you somewhere safe. As I have to check on Kankuro-san and I'm partially responsible for you, it's easier for us all to stay together, for now."

"I won't leave it." Severus felt himself start to shake and glowered up at Umino-sensei. "It's everything to me!" The photo was in there. Ma and Pop. "I'll die before I leave it behind!"

"More important than you life?"

"Yes."

Umino-sensei's expression hardened. "Lee-kun, take Severus-kun to the hospital. Now. I'll meet you there."

Lee obeyed without hesitation even as Severus was swearing and spitting at Umino-sensei, every charitable, kind thought he'd had about the man, gone.

The moment Severus and Lee stepped into the guarded hospital room Kankuro-san was resting in, Hinata-kun's face lit up. She smiled and gave a little bow before moving to stand next to Lee. There was only one bed in the dark, windowless room, unlike the large wards they'd passed as they walk through the hospital halls. The room itself was hardly bigger than a closet and there was no furniture at all but for the narrow bed - not even a chair for a visitor to sit in.

"The medic should be here soon," Hinata-kun said. She looked behind them to the white masked guard at the door. "The anbu will stay until the Hokage gives orders for her to leave." She spoke, as she always had when Severus had heard her speak, in a soft voice that was little more than a timid whisper. "Kankuro-san is high risk security. I'm not sure if they're afraid he'll break out or that someone will break in to get at him." She kept her eyes focused intently on the patient, who seemed to have lost what little strength he'd had and lay frighteningly still on the bed. "He hasn't woken up since we arrived." She hesitated, then smiled shyly at Severus. "That was very kind of you to be worried for him."

Severus snapped his eyes to her and grumbled, but couldn't find it in himself to snarl at her. Instead, he turned to Lee. "I have to get that book."

"And we will," Lee assured him. "When the anbu have judged that Orochimaru has gone. Now, it is far safer for you to stay here."

"I don't care about safe. I need that book." Severus wrapped his arms around himself. "I never would have lost that book if it weren't for you deranged people! It's in the snow getting soaked right though! It's ruined, by now. Everything's ruined - " Severus savagely bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. Severus ached all over and felt his eyes burning from the tears he desperately tried to hold back. The photo… the only photo he had of his family.

"What did I tell you about controlling your temper?" Umino-sensei was standing in the doorway with Severus' potion's book under on arm. He held it out and waited silently for Severus to take it.

Severus stared at the book, then up at Umino-sensei. The angry fire inside him was washed away. "You said it was dangerous out there." Severus reached out and took the book. Wet, but in tact.

"It is. The streets have been cleared - everyone's been evacuated to the Academy until it's certain that Orochimaru has gone. It's good that I know some of the anbu or I wouldn't have gotten to it. Look what you've done to yourself." Umino-sensei shook his head, disapprovingly, as he took Severus' chin in hand. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe blood from Severus' chin. "We'll get that looked at before we leave."

Severus stared up at Umino-sensei, at a loss for words. The man had deliberately put himself in danger for Severus. "Why?" Severus took his face away from Umino-sensei's hand and opened the book. The photo was there, safe and undamaged. Still perfect. "Why did you get it?"

"It seemed important to you." He looked down at the photo of Severus' parents before Severus closed the book and tucked it under his arm. "They look very happy." Umino-sensei then turned his attention to Kankuro-san and frowned. "Where's the medic? Kankuro-san doesn't look well at all."

"They said they're more concerned with villagers than any outsider. I think…" Hinata-kun hesitated and looked away from Umino-sensei. "I think they remember the battle too well."

Whatever battle had happened, they didn't elaborate on it for Severus' sake.

"Battle or not, they shouldn't let him suffer like this!" Umino-sensei grumbled. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll get someone."

The room's door slid open and Tsunade-sama stepped in. She looked critically around the room, then closed the door behind her. She didn't say a word as she went to sit on the cot next to Kankuro-san and put a hand on his forhead. Her eyes lowered and her face grew pinched and unhappy before she drew her hand away. She stood and began to make her way around the room. She went to Hinata-kun and put a hand on the girl's cheek. Her hand glowed a faint, warm green before it faded and she moved on to everyone else in the room. When she stopped at Severus - who tried to move away but was stopped by Umino-sensei's hands on his shoulders - she lightly touched his bitten lip and, instantly, the pain was gone. When she'd finished, she gravely announced, "Plague."

The room was deathly silent.

"Can you cure him?" Umino-sensei asked.

"Me? Of course." The Hokage snorted. "Can't have something like this spreading through the village. Did anyone else touch him? Any medics or assistants? No. Good. For once, that's good." Her eyes shot to Severus. "Well? Does your book have the wisdom to heal this boy?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I heard all about your amazing magic book and how you can make a cure for any illness. Are you confident enough to mix up some syrup for him?"

"It's not a syrup, it's a potion."

"Answer, if you please."

Severus looked at Tsunade-sama, then at Kankuro-san. "Why don't you do it? You just said you could."

"Because I want to know if you can do it. I want to see a cure for such a grave illness stopper in a little glass bottle." She smirked. "Of course, if you'd rather not, if you fear that your skill is lacking... "

Severus bristled. He drew his shoulders back in an effort to make himself look taller. "My skill is beyond reproach."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "You clearly don't suffer from low self-esteem. Since you're so confident you'll have no trouble curing Kankuro-san. His life is in your hands." She took a step away from the bed and crossed her arms. "Go on."

"Are you completely insane?" Severus jabbed a finger at the patient. "Look at him! He's about ready to die."

"Then you'd best hurry."

"I don't even know exactly what's wrong with him. What kind of plague does he have? How far along is it? And what do you think I can do if I don't know exactly what's wrong with him? Do you think I should experiment on him?" Severus waved his free arm around, wildly. "I don't even have any ingredients and even if I did, Potions aren't miracles! It takes time - sometimes days! - to make just one. "

"He'll live till then." Tsunade-sama moved back to Kankuro-san's side and lay her hand on his forehead. There was, again, a glow of warm green light for just a moment before she removed her hand. "I'll make sure he stays alive until you return."

Severus stared at her in disbelief. "You can completely heal him with a touch, but you'll let him suffer until I can make potion which should cure him if he's not too far gone? Why?"

"I want to see your skill."

Severus spluttered. "You… you'd really do that? Keep him on the brink of death, make him suffer on the off chance that - maybe - I'll be able to heal him in a few days? You - "

Tsunade-sama interrupted, sharply. "I don't need to know what you think of me. I need to know if you have the skills to heal him." She smiled and reminded Severus of a shark. "Off with you, now. I'm sure Rock-kun and Umino-sensei will be able to help you out." Her eyes went to Hinata-kun. "You, stay here a bit. I just had a word with your father. You and I need to talk. The rest of you can get out until you're ready to heal our guest."

Standing outside the hospital, Severus looked up at the night sky. "Is she insane?"

"I don't think so," Umino-sensei said with a thoughtful frown. "This is a bit unusual, though. She's not cruel. I've known her for only a short while, but she is not a cruel woman by nature." He shook his head. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing. It's late." He smiled. "We should return home. You boys need rest."

"Rest?" Severus demanded. He thought of the terrifying Orochimaru lurking somewhere in the night and of the dying boy that he had to save. He had to save the boy's life! Severus could feel his heart slamming into his ribcage and looked wildly around, wishing… something. He felt as if he were being squeezed. He couldn't save anyone. If he couldn't even save his own family… he couldn't. There was the potion he'd been experimenting on, but it had never even been completed. He had no clue if it would work even if he could find the missing ingredient and he needed periwinkles! Where was he supposed to get periwinkles here? Was there even an ocean nearby? If it didn't work… if he'd made a miscalculation… if there was some unexpected reaction… maybe he would stir it too long… maybe… maybe anything could happen.

Kankuro-san would die.

Severus felt as if he were suddenly filled with air. His head spun.

Kankuro-san would die. Lee's friend. The helpless boy who had no idea his life was being used as an experiment was going to die and it would be all Severus' fault.

Severus looked up at Umino-sensei. "I have to start work. There's so much to gather. I have to find everything. A cauldron, something sturdy to stir with…"

"Now, now," Umino-sensei put his hands on Severus' shoulders and gently squeezed until Severus looked up. "I have a cast iron pot that should do well and a good many spoons. We'll find everything you need in the morning, but now, I want you to sleep. You've barely eaten anything and, frankly, this day would have taken the wind out of anyone. Not to mention coming face-to-face with Orochimaru… yes. You definitely need to sleep."

"Lee's friend could die any minute. I can't waste time sleeping!"

"Tsunade-sama said she would keep him alive and she will. She has no reason to lie." Umino-sensei's eyes were soft and gentle even as his voice was firm. "Please, trust me?"

Severus wanted to. He knew Umino-sensei was right. He needed to eat and sleep. He was exhausted and still shaken from his meeting with Orochimaru and Tsunade-samsa's words. Hoping that he was doing the right thing, Severus nodded and he, Umino-sensei, and Lee went back to Umino-sensei's home where Severus tried, and failed, to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	7. Bury Them Deep

**Chapter 7: Bury Them Deep**

**Hinata-**

The walk to her father's room was the longest Hinata had ever taken, though it was really only a few steps. She could feel her heart thudding against her ribs. She felt sick.

Outside the door of her father's room, she paused and straightened her shoulders. Her father was never sick. In her whole life she couldn't remember seeing him sick even once.

"Hina-chan."

Hinata didn't start at the voice. It would have been foolish of her if she hadn't gotten used to people seeing through doors and walls in her family. She slid the door open with her head respectfully bowed. "Father. The Hokage said you wished to speak with me."

"Yes. Sit with me." Hyuuga Hiashi, the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan, was not intimidating to look at. He was far from his prime and, as his walking stick leaning against the bed indicated, lame. In fact, he rarely took missions, leaving them to the younger, stronger members of his clan while he saw to the business of running the family. His hair was very long, almost exactly like Neji which made sense as Hiashi was the identical twin of Neji's father.

It was time, Hinata thought. "Why are you here, father?"

"This was the safest place I could think of. No prying ears, my Hina-chan. Please, sit with me."

The affectionate name, spoken twice, now, made Hinata nervous. Her father rarely called her anything but Hinata. At times he would call her 'daughter' or 'child' but never with such a soft endearment as 'Hina-chan'. Not even when she'd been small and the family had believed she would take over the clan had he called her 'Hina-chan'. SHe felt cold with dread, but sat beside him on the narrow bed.

Hiashi spoke softly with a catch in his voice. "You are going to have to leave."

Hinata started to stand. "Father?"

"No." He put a hand on her shoulder to make her sit, again. "I don't mean that you need to leave this room. Oh, my little one. My blossom. Would that I could have given you any other life!" He carded his fingers through her hair. "The clan is growing restless. I must do what is best for them. That's my purpose. For all of my life I have known that I must do what is best for my clan above all other considerations. Even my own feelings."

He was going to kill her, Hinata knew it. She felt sick and her eyes were burning, but she wasn't afraid. "I understand, of course." For she, too, had been raised with the same ideals until it had become obvious that she would never lead.

"I… have not been the best of fathers. I know that. I've seen you watching me train your sister. I never wanted to hurt you. You do know that I would never hurt you, don't you?"

No. She didn't know that. She stayed quiet and reveled in the feel of her father's touch. In the past, he'd often held her on his lap and read to her or held her hand while they walked though the village together. She missed those times so badly.

Hiashi sighed, deeply. "My blossom, I will always regret… but that does not change facts. I have been aware for some time that there is unrest within the clan about your place in the family for a good long time." He lay his hands on her cheeks. "I am terrified that they will kill you after my death. If it would keep you safe, I would do nearly anything. Strange. Though I don't know his reasoning, I can, for the first time, I see how Uchiha Itachi could have found reason to massacre his clan."

Hinata looked at him, sharply. "No!"

"No?" He smiled. "For my precious children - anything. But, with this leg I think I'm no longer a match for the entire clan." He sat a little straighter and put his hands on his lap. Tears wells in his eyes. "It will have to be done now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Hinata asked, dreading the answer, "Have I disappointed you deeply? Neji and Hanabi are so strong…"

"For not a single moment have I ever been disappointed in you. If I had been anyone other than the head of the Hyuuga clan, your strength would not be an issue. You would be my darling flower - my prized orchid. You would have been safe and happy growing up to be a teacher at the Academy or a clerk for the Hokage. Perhaps a medic. I could have spoken with Yamanaka-san about getting you a job in his florist shop. Your life would have been so much better if you'd had any other father. I've often had to put the interests of the clan ahead of you and you've suffered for it. I'm so sorry and I beg your forgiveness."

"Father…"

"But now I've done the best thing for you. You may be angry with me for a while "

"Arrangements have been made for you."

"What arrangements?"

**The next day -**

**Severus-**

When dawn finally broke, Severus still lay in the borrowed bed, exhausted and feeling sick. He couldn't do it. There was no way he was going to be able to work out a cure and the boy was going to die.

Severus sat up as the sun began peeking inside the room. He looked over at Lee who was, as he had when Severus had woken the day before, was on the floor doing push-ups. "Did you sleep?"

Lee said, "I can hardly guard you if I'm sleeping. And you? Why didn't you sleep?"

"Isn't that obvious? Even a thick-witted - " He stopped abruptly. He needed to remember to think before he spoke. Lee was his friend. "Anyone can see I'm worried. How would you feel if a life depended on you?"

"It does. Yours. Now, what's the trouble?" Lee sat up and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Severus. "You seemed pretty confident that you could make what was in that book."

"I am, but what this needs isn't in the book. It's something I've been working on and I haven't had time to test it. It should work. There's no reason for it to fail."

"Then why worry?"

"Because I can't find the final ingredient! It's winter and Periwinkle don't grow in the winter. And… and… it might not work at all. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's some tiny thing that goes wrong. Potions are tricky, you know. The slightest little thing, the tiniest error… it could all go horribly wrong. I… I might kill him." Kill. Severus stiffened. He didn't want to kill. He couldn't be like Marcus Prince. "I can't do that. I can't be a murderer."

"That wouldn't be murder. It would be an accident."

Severus looked sharply at Lee. "Death doesn't bother you, does it?"

"We're very different, you and I." Lee smiled as brightly as he always did. "Death is nothing to fear. It's only a change. And killing… well. That's mostly regrettable, but some times it's necessary."

Severus, slowly, nodded. "Yes. I suppose you're right." At least one death was necessary. "But not your friend. He doesn't have to die."

The two of them fell into silence for a while until Severus' feet began to grow cold. "We have a florist in the village. There's a hothouse so there are flowers even in winter. We could look there, if you like."

Severus nodded, dumbly. "If there isn't any… I don't even know if they grow around here. I just," Severus pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't know how to save your friend if.. if…" Severus let his voice trail away. "Damn it!"

Lee, from where he sat on the floor, looked thoughtfully at Severus, then brightened. He jumped to his feet and went to the closed door. "Come."

"Where?"

"You hinted that you may like to learn how to do some of the things I do. Well, as I said, it will take a long time and a lot of work. No better time to start than now."

"It's night."

"Yes."

"I can't see in the dark."

"We'll go to the Academy. There is indoor space to use."

They got no further than the kitchen when they stopped, surprised to find Umino-sensei and Hinata-kun sitting at the table. Hinata-kun sat with her shoulders hunched and her milky eyes looking watery. Her face was drawn and pale.

"Good. You're here." Umino-sensei turned in his chair to look at them. "Com in, boys. Hinata-kun is going to be staying with us, now. I'll make up a space for her today." He paused a moment, then look at Hinata-kun. "Do you want me to tell them why you're here?"

Hinata-kun opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again, but still couldn't manage to speak. Finally, she just nodded and looked down at her lap.

"For her own safety," Umino-sensei said. "Hinata-kun's father has decided that she's no longer safe with her own family. Therefore, he has honored me by allowing me to take Hinata-kun as my daughter. The papers are signed and witnessed. Hinata-kun is now Umino Hinata."

Severus, an outsider, knew he was missing something important in this revelation, but as it really wasn't his business, he kept his mouth shut. He was proud that he was able to considering the flare of bitter jealously that stabbed at him without warning. Wouldn't it have been nice for someone kind and strong like Umino-sensei to take him out of his uncle's influence? Mister Hargid did his best, but Severus knew well enough that the law wouldn't let Mister Hagrid actually adopt him and even if it would, Marcus Prince wouldn't have allowed it. Mister Hagrid wasn't a strong wizard and Marcus Prince would surely do something horrible to him. If he was willing to kill his own sister, Severus had no hesitation in thinking that he would kill Mister Hagrid, too.

Umino-sensei put a hand on Hinata-kun's shoulder. "I hope you boys will be kind to her."

Lee punched the air with his fist. "Not only will we most certainly be kind to her, we will do everything we can to make her stay comfortable! Congratulations on this change, Hinata-kun. I am certain you will find Umino-sensei a good father."

Hinata-kun sniffled and managed a watery smile and thanked him. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Her narrow shoulders shook with the silent crying.

Umino-sensei shook his head and put an arm around her. "You boys go about what you were doing." As they got to the door, they heard him whispering. "It's alright. Everything will work out. He promised he'd visit, remember? And your sister will always be welcomed here. I promise. We'll make everything work out."

Once they'd left Umino-sensei's home, Severus asked Lee. "Are you really that insensitive or do you just hate that girl?"

"What?"

"What you said." Severus pulled the collar of his cloak closer to his neck. "Her father just gave her away."

"Yes." Lee smiled brightly. "Neji will be pleased. I have to admit, I didn't think of that for a solution. Her father really was very clever to come up with it. It's for her safety. She doesn't like it, but at least she's alive."

During their early morning walk, Lee quietly told Severus about Hinata-kun's situation and why it was a good thing that she'd been disowned, despite how upset Hinata-kun had been.

Severus stopped in mid-step. "That's monstrous!"

"Yes. But it's alright, now. Now, the Hyuuga clan has very little reason to want to hurt her." He didn't stop walking as he spoke, but turned around to walk backwards while still keeping an eye on Severus. "The danger now is that they'll start thinking that she's poses a threat to their power, or that she will in the future."

"I don't understand." Severus started walking to catch up with Lee.

"Well, they're the most powerful clan in the village, currently. Their talent is unparallel. She has that talent in her blood. Now that she belongs to another clan she can bring that power into that other clan through the children she might have. If she does have children, they have children, well… the Hyuuga's won't have a monopoly on their type of power and will, therefore, be less powerful. They won't like that at all."

"Her own family would kill her." He suddenly wanted to go back and talk to her, but he didn't really know what he'd say. Hey! Guess what? We both have homicidal relatives! Not a great conversation opener.

Lee went on. "It's unlikely that she'll marry, though. Men want powerful wives who can protect the children and fight with them in battle. Now Hinata-kun doesn't even have her title of heiress of the Hyuuga clan to entice a marriage offer. However, some forward thinking family will see the benefit her blood talent can bring them. She isn't strong, but her children will have incredible potential."

They arrived at the Academy a short time later. It was deserted at such an early hour and the stillness of it made it all the more impressive. The Academy was a large building, but it only had four classrooms with tiered seating facing a lower area where, Lee told Severus, that the sensei would lecture. The students would arrive in a few hours - there was no holiday break. Lee took Severus to the classroom where he had been educated and to where Umino-sensei's class was held.

Severus liked it. The Academy was peaceful at night. It wasn't at all like Hogwarts where ghosts and portraits were a constant presence, professors patrolled, and miscreant students tried their luck at being abroad after curfew simple for the sake of breaking rules. The Academy was utterly silent and dark, but for moonlight shining in through the many open windows. Severus sat in one of the empty seats. Then he stood and went to the head of the class where Umino-sensei would have stood.

"So," he said, at last. "This is school. Shinobi." He liked it. "You said you train here."

"Yes." Lee motioned to the door. "It's going to be hard."

It was. So hard that Severus, despite himself, blacked out after only a short time. They were only running - Lee had said that Severus needed to build up his endurance - but at one point, the world grew dim and it felt as if Severus' head were suddenly filled with cotton. He couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in his ears. Lee had stepped in front of Severus and said something, but Severus couldn't really hear him. It was as if Lee were talking underwater. The world spun, then went black.

He woke in bed at Umino-sensei's house. He felt shaky and unsteady. The sun was high and brightened the room. Lee snored in the other bed and Umino-sensei and Hinata-kun sat together near the door of the room, whispering.

"I don't mind."

"Hinata," Umino-sensei left off the 'kun' as he did when he spoke of his sons, Naruto and Sasuke. "I really want to know what you think. I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong, but I've never had a daughter before you. I want to make you happy."

"I… I don't think I can be happy. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's been a rough few hours for you."

"Sir, I know why father did it. I understand and I appreciate it - I do. I don't want to die. But… oh!" Hinata-kun buried her face in her hands. "I miss them! Father and Hanabi and what's going to happen to Neji? Are they going to give him to someone else? He won't like that at all. He grew up knowing he was mine, that he would live and die to protect me. Now that I'm not part of the clan, they can do as they like with him." She wrapped her arms around herself and started to tremble. She looked up at Umino-sensei with wide, teary eyes. "They could kill him. That can't happen! He's too good a person. I know he's cranky a lot, but he really is a good person."

"First off, I doubt whether anyone in the Hyuuga clan has the power to kill Neji."

"The curse mark! They can hurt him badly enough that he'll wish he was dead. I've seen it happen! There was one woman who'd failed some mission. They put her in such pain, for days. She killed herself - put her kunai right through her own heart. I can't let that happen to Neji."

Umino-sensei put his hand on Hinata-kun's head. "Then we'll have to save him, won't we? Good morning, Severus-kun."

Discovered, Severus sat up. His potions book lay on the floor beside his bed. "Good morning."

Umino-sensei smiled and stood. "Hinata, you should go and finish putting your things away."

Hinata-kun nodded and left, giving Severus a small smile before she closed the door behind her.

"You may want to change your clothes," Umino-sensei said. "I thought, perhaps, that you wouldn't appreciate me undressing you to put pajamas on you."

Severus blushed at the idea. "Thank you."

"I'm afraid that I have to stay while you dress. No. Please don't get upset. With Orochimaru lurking around, we can't take chances with your safety."

That didn't help Severus feel any less awkward, but he was strangely pleased that Umino-sensei had worried about him.

"So," Umino-sensei said when Severus had finished dressing. "Lee told me about the training. How are you feeling?"

"In pain." His whole body was aching. It had only been running, but he hadn't run so far before. Granted, it had just been laps around the Academy's indoor training area, but he must have gone around twenty times. Lee, who had run with him, hadn't even broken a sweat when Severus had finally collapsed.

"That's not what I meant. When did you last eat?" Severus hadn't seen him so fearsome as he was with his arms crossed over his chest and a glower set on Severus. "You fainted after just a few minutes of exercise. You're thin as a blade of grass and I don't think I've seen you take more than two mouthfuls of food since you've arrived. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What? No. Of course not! It's just…" But he had to control something - even if that something was only himself.

"Do you realize that humans need to eat in order to survive?"

"Yes, I - "

"Then by deliberately not eating, you are trying to kill yourself." Umino-sensei's face turned red. "That won't happen, not while you're in my care! Now, you will come to the kitchen and you will eat. I don't want any stubbornness or any of your sharp backtalk. You will eat until I'm satisfied. Understood?"

Severus nodded, suddenly ashamed. He wasn't sure exactly why he was ashamed. After all, he knew how much he'd been eating and why he'd been doing it. He'd never talked to anyone about it, though, and never had anyone look so fiercely at him for not taking care of himself. If Mister Hagrid knew… no. He didn't want Mister Hagrid to know. Severus turned to look out of the window at the bright daylight and…

And…

Severus barked out a violent epitaph. "The potion! How could you let me sleep the day away?! I need every minute. Lee said there was a florist or something in the village, somewhere that I might get - "

"This?" Umino-sensei held up a handful of periwinkle. The delicate blue flower and dark green leaves looked as fresh as if they'd been picked on a warm spring morning. "Lee mentioned you wanted some, so before he fell asleep, I ran down to the Yamano florists and bought you some. Is it enough?"

"Enough? Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I should get to work right - "

"No." Umino-sensei stepped closer and looked down his long nose at Severus. "You will do nothing until you've eaten."

"But that boy's life is in danger."

"And you can't help him if you faint, again. I suggest that you get to the kitchen and bring your appetite."

Severus did eat. He ate as much as he could hold, then went to work in Umino-sensei's kitchen. Hours later, when the day had begun to fade into a dim twilight, Severus still worked. He'd found a large pot and a wooden spoon that would do well. The rest of the ingredients were common enough and were quickly gathered. Preparing them in just the right way had been the hard part and then the waiting for just the right time to do this or that. The heat from the fire made him sweat as if he were running a marathon and throughout the day Umino-sensei insisted that he eat now and then or snack on this or that. Severus didn't argue. He had the distinct impression that if Umino-sensei felt it necessary, he would not only stop the brewing, but he would put Severus to bed like a misbehaving toddler.

Hinata-kun, to Severus' surprise, spent her day sitting in the kitchen with him. She would sometimes inch close enough to peek into the cooking pot, but not too close, and would sometimes whisper a question. He could understand it - she was new in the household and seemed terminally shy. She was also kind and that set him on edge. He could understand Lee's kindness - they were almost friends. He could understand Umino-sensei's kindness - he was very much like Mister Hagrid. Hinata-kun, though… he just wasn't used to girls smiling at him.

"You can call me Hinata, if you like," she said after they'd been talking about the flowers he'd used for his potion. "I don't mind."

"I was under the impression that good manners dictate the honorifics to be used."

"Yes, but.. well… we're friends, now. Aren't we?"

That made two. Severus stared into the cooking pot and watched his brew bubble and steam. Two friends. Lee and Hinata.

Hinata mistook his silence and took a step away, looking down at her feet. "Sorry. You don't have to - "

"No!" He kept stirring but blushed when Hinata jumped at his outburst. "Sorry. I'm sorry. But, it's not that. You just… yes. Yes, I'd like to call you Hinata. You call me Severus, too. Alright?" He felt lightheaded. Two friends in just a couple of days. He could feel his heart thudding with excitement. His stomach felt pleasantly full of butterflies and a smile he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to bloomed on his face. _Why_, he thought, _I must look as goofy as Lee with his big smile. _Strangely, he didn't mind at all.

They stood together in silence for a long while and Severus, suddenly desperate to speak with his friend, could think of absolutely nothing. His mouth had never failed him, before. Why was it that when he needed an insult or an answer, his brain could spit it out at lightening speed, but when he just wanted to talk to a new friend, his brain had to freeze?

"I'm surprised you haven't asked."

Severus didn't take his eyes away from the all important potion. "Ask what?"

"Why I'm here."

"It's not my business."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"Did you want me to ask?" He never wanted anyone to ask about his business, after all.

But Hinata smiled and moved away. "It's not important." She sat at the table with her hands on her lap. "When do you expect to go home?"

"In a week or so." Severus' mind lingered on the question. Home. He didn't want to go back. With the exception of finishing his schooling and, more importantly, Mister Hagrid, there was no reason to go back to Hogwarts. He still had the meeting at the Ministry to get out of his uncle's control and even if he won that battle, he had the awful feeling that his uncle wouldn't give up so easily. He was willing to murder to get Severus - why would he let a legal technicality like a restraining order keep him away from whatever purpose he had in mind for Severus?

No. He didn't want to think on that. So he and Hinata fell into a comfortable silence until well after dark when Umino-sensei went to bed and Lee had gotten up to take his shift in guarding Severus. A few hours later, with the moon shining nearly as brightly as the sun, the potion was completed.

"How do you know it's right?" Hinata asked, watching as Severus poured the remaining liquid into a glass. It had been reduced from a whole pot of solution down to less than half of that. It had taken on the bright blue of the periwinkles he'd added.

"Yes," Lee asked. "You said you were only making this one experimentally. How do you know it's turned out correctly?"

Severus didn't answer. "We should go now. Your friend has waited long enough to get well."

They went at once back to the hospital, but once there it got a little more difficult. Severus, to a befuddled look from the Hokage, told her to infect him with Kankuro's plague.

"What for?" The Hokage asked. She wasn't in a good mood for having to wait so long for Severus, but she had waited and Kankuro still lived though he looked dreadful, pale and drawn, a ghost of a boy. "I'm a healer. Deliberately infecting people with things that could kill them goes against my nature."

"Oh, but it's perfectly acceptable for you to go about killing people other ways? I'm not going to help you cure him unless you do this. I don't see why you're even arguing, really. You can cure him, you don't need me to do it. If you can cure him, then you can cure me and you aren't in danger of fouling up your precious mission by being unable to return me. This needs to be done."

They stared at each other a moment. The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "And if I refuse?"

"Then his death will be on your hands, not mine." Severus held out the glass to her. "I'm not backing down on this." And it terrified him. It had since he'd been told to make a potion to cure plague. Just plague. He didn't even know what the exact disease was and, as he'd never even fully brewed the theoretical potion before, he had known that there would have to be at least one trial before he could give it to anyone.

"I could just take the potion from you."

"And who's to know if he needs to take a teaspoon full or swallow it all? Do you know if it needs to be drunk or injected or applied topically?"

The Hokage drummed her fingers against her hip, then finally nodded. "If you die, I'm going to curse your soul." But she put her hand on his cheek and narrowed her eyes. Her mouth tightened just as Severus felt a warmth start to spread across his face. The room seemed to be filled with warm, moist air that was almost too heavy to breathe. He felt heavy and suddenly exhausted.

Hinata stepped up beside him and took the glass from him. When he turned to look at her, Hinata bit her lip and looked extremely worried. Two hands took his shoulders. It was Lee and he looked so worried that it was almost comical.

"Don't give him the potion." Even to himself, Severus sounded slurred and half-asleep. "Not till I can do it myself." His knees gave out on him, but he really didn't feel himself fall. It took a moment for him to realize Lee was holding him up. He turned his head with some effort and said, after taking a moment to focus on Lee's face, "Thank you."

Lee lowered Severus to the floor as there was no other bed or even a chair in the room. Severus reached into a pocket where he'd put a spoon he'd taken from Umino-sensei's kitchen. "Give it." He held out his free hand to Hinata.

"You're shaking." She held the glass close to her, as if she were afraid to give it to him.

"Give." He didn't even have the energy to get angry or frustrated.

Hinata looked at the glass, then at him. Finally, she sat on her knees in front of him and took the spoon. "How much? I'll help."

It took two tries before Severus could speak and when it did, it came out as nearly a whisper. "Two. Two spoonfuls."

It tasted awful, something like he imagined paper and dirt would taste if they were pureed and mixed with a dash of motor oil. Still, he swallowed and, almost at once, his mind began to clear. He blinked a few times and shook his head to shake loose the lingering cobwebs of illness. "Well?" He looked over Hinata's shoulder at the Hokage. "Am I cured?"

She touched his face, again, and her eyes flew wide. Her mouth fell open and she pulled her hand away from him so quickly that one might have thought that he'd bitten her. She chuckled. "What do you know? I can't find a bit of it in you."

Severus swallowed hard, trying to get rid of a lingering dryness in his throat. "You're certain? Nothing left?"

"Of course I am. What kind of armature do you take me for?"

"How should I know? I don't know you." With a hand from Lee, Severus got to his feet. He certainly felt well. Every trace of the illness was fading as if it had never been. He didn't even have a headache. Severus took the glass and spoon from Hinata. "So, are you satisfied that this works? That potions really are quite powerful?"

The Hokage nodded, a little smile playing on her lips. "More than satisfied. Your bragging is well-earned, apparently."

"Good." Severus turned on his heel and started out of the room. "Then you heal him. I won't end up killing him just to satisfy your curiosity." He would throw away the potion as soon as he could figure out how to do it safely.

The Hokage muttered something, but Severus was too far away to hear properly and even if he hadn't been, he wouldn't have been able to react in time to stop Lee from snatching the glass from his hand. Severus wasn't even aware that his hand, which had been holding the glass, was empty for a moment. When he finally turned, he was alone in the hall and charged back to Kankuro's room.

The Hokage was already spilled one spoonful of the potion down Kankuro's throat. Horrified, but too late to do anything to stop it, Severus stood in the doorway and watched as she dosed the boy with the second spoonful. "No more!" Severus finally found his voice when it was done. "Any more will kill!"

The Hokage looked up and fixed her pale eyes on him. "And we can't have that, can we? Your people are so sensitive about death. If this boy dies, it's no real loss to my people. If he hadn't come here, he likely would have died in his home village. Here or there, what does it matter?"

"Then why try?" Severus hissed. "Why use MY work to kill him?"

"First off, you were willing to use it on yourself. Willing to contract a plague just to prove that it did work. You either have very little regard for your own life or you are supremely confident in your skill. Considering how you seem to fight and snarl at every opportunity, I hardly think that you find yourself worthless. That can only leave confidence and it is worth a try."

"You saw it work on me, you didn't have to experiment on him. Heal him yourself - you know that will work."

"But I can't leave the village," The Hokage said. She looked almost sad. "Even without Orochimaru lurking about, it is not wise for me to leave considering how weakened our village is from the last war. Your potion, if it works, will be an excellent way to transport a cure to Sunagakure. Yes, I know it worked on you, but wizards are very different from my people. I have to know that it works on us."

"You don't understand! Anything could go wrong. I didn't take the potion because I'm over confident, but because I didn't want to be responsible if he dies. He could get well now, but die from the potion in a week or a month. Potions are complicated and this was just theory. It should work. There's no reason for it not to work, but things can go wrong. What if one of the sick people isn't sick with this plague, but with a flu? It would have an entirely different result. I don't want to kill people."

"If you hadn't been here, I may have healed him, but he'd be alone."

"What?"

She handed the remaining potion and the spoon back to Severus then looked down at Kankuro. His skin tone was improving and his breathing had become easier. "His village would, most likely, have perished. It's a powerful sickness and they haven't got any medics at the moment. To be alone in the world… there is no worse fate. I would not have endangered my own village by leaving or by sending our few, valuable medics to help them. Who knows? This could be a trap. They've done it before."

"No!" Lee suddenly spoke up and moved to stand next to Severus. "Gaara wouldn't do that! He's not like his father!"

The Hokage laughed. "Gaara is a psychopath who hasn't slept in years. If he isn't insane, he's as close as he's going to get." Her face grew serious. "The Kazekage has requested help formally through this envoy." She looked down at Kankuro, now peacefully sleeping. "His face will be simple enough to imitate and we won't even need any jutsu - just paint. We'll send the cure. If it works, we may have a splendid new ally. If it fails," she shrugged. "No great loss."

It was decided. Lee would take Severus to this far away place called Sunagakure to deliver the potion that could, maybe, possibly, cure a whole village. He would be allowed a day to brew what would be needed to dose one hundred people as Sunagakure was a reputedly small village and, the Hokage reasoned, surely many of them would have died already from the plague.

"What if there are one hundred and one sick people?" Severus snarled. He imagined Umino-sensei warning him to control himself. He could almost see Mister Hagrid warning him against tangling with wild critters too big for him to handle. Still, he couldn't help himself. "Do you expect me to let that last person die?"

"Yes." Lee, she went on to explain, would be responsible for returning Severus to Hogwarts at the appropriate time whether he returned to Konohagakure first or not. Then, with a pleased smirk that made Severus want to explode, she strolled out of the room.

There was an awful silence that stretched for so long that when Severus did speak, it seemed too loud. "She's insane." He whipped his head around to look at Lee. "You're taking orders from a crazy person. One hundred people? One day to cure a hundred people?" His voice rose to nearly a squeak. "Then we'll have to transport it, how does she think that's going to work? What if the vials break halfway to this other village? And she really expects us to decide who doesn't get a cure if there are more than a hundred people left in that village? We'll have to let people die?!"

A tiny hand touched Severus' arm. Hinata looked sadly up at him. "Please, try to understand. If we wait so you can make more potion, then there may be no one left to cure. If we're to save anyone, it must be done quickly. And if we can't save all, at least we will have saved some."

It was logical. And for the first time in a long time, Severus hated logic. "She's ruthless."

"She has to be," Lee told him. "For the good of the village, she has to be able to make hard decisions, such as who should die to save others. Should she save Kankuro? He was an enemy of the village, not long ago. Should she help Sunagakure at all? If she lets them all die, then there's less competition for us and, while Sunagakure was never big, they did produce strong shinobi. Please, forgive her. She isn't trying to be heartless. She's trying to protect us."

"So, to protect everyone, she uses MY untested potion on someone. He could die, you know. Today, tomorrow, or four months from now. He could die because of that. There's no telling what kind of side-effects there might be."

"If he hadn't taken your potion, then he and all of his people surely would have died." Lee looked as if he might cry at that. "He came here for a cure and as the Hokage isn't about to let any of our medics risk themselves for another village, your potion's the only hope. Besides, if you doubt your potion's safety so greatly, why did you drink it? Now, you could die today, tomorrow, or four months from now."

"She wanted to see if my potions worked. That was the only reason she didn't cure him herself. Dosing myself was my choice. I didn't want to use it on anyone because it might hurt them, but if I used it on myself, then it's no real trouble if something goes wrong. I had a choice - he didn't."

"But I did."

All three of them turned to look down at the patient. He was pale and gaunt, but aware and focused. He pushed himself to sit up and from the look on his face, it must have been incredibly painful. He was breathing hard and gritting his teeth by the time he sat up. "I came here knowing that I would likely be killed before I could even make my plea. The shinobi guards would have been within their rights to kill me on sight in the forest." He was a rather ordinary looking boy. A bit older than Severus, maybe, but with a plain, broad face and dull, brown hair. He was bulky and his eyes were sharp. A glint shone in them that sickness couldn't quite extinguish. "You cured me? Did I hear that right or was that a dream? I've been having some whoppers, I think. Hot and cloudy dreams… water or voices. I'm not sure." His eyes focused on Severus. "Was it you who cured me?"

Severus didn't like people watching him at the best of times. He just wasn't used to it. The only reason people back home stared at him was if he was the butt of some joke or he was in trouble for something. Other than that, he was pretty well ignored. To have someone look at him so intently with that - something - that he couldn't put his finger on… it was just strange.

"Yes," Lee spoke up for Severus. "He's a wizard. He mixed up a potion for you and the Hokage confirmed that you're completely free of the plague that had infected you." As he spoke, Severus could see a now familiar fire start to burn in Lee's eyes. "It's a double burst of youth power!" He threw one fist in the air. "Severus' keen mind and you, you, Kankuro-san! Your youthful endurance, willing to fight off the illness!"

Kankuro-san's eyes darkened. "Yeah… well." He fell silent a moment, then bit his lip. With all the strength he could muster, Kankuro-san stood. He looked directly at Severus, then bowed at the waist. "Thank you." He shook as he did, the effort being almost too much.

"You're still sick, Kankuro-san." Hinata stepped forward a little. "You should sleep."

"No." But Kankuro-san did sit. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A day and a night." Lee answered. "We found you outside the perimeter fence."

Kankuro-san got a far away look in his eyes. "It's been so long. I don't know… I'm not sure how long it's been since I left the village. I lost track of days, I think. Maybe it's too late. Please," he bowed his head to Severus. "I understand that you don't want to leave Konohagakure, but at least make some of this potion for us. I'll take whatever you can make. I'll pay. I don't have anything with me now, but I can get it." He spoke faster and faster as he went on, becoming more desperate with each breath. "I can pay what the Hokage demands and something for you, personally. Whatever it is that you want, I'll get it."

Severus faltered under the desperate look. "I… I only need the ingredients."

"And you'll do it?" His eyes become instantly shiny.

"Of course."

And Kankuro put his forearm up to his face. His shoulders shook. "Thank you. Oh… thank you." When he looked up, his face was wet with tears. "Temari… my sister. She was so sick when I left and so many people have already died."

"Gaara?" Lee asked, anxiously. "What about Gaara?"

Kankuro shook his head. "You know he can't get sick anymore than Naruto can. The demon inside of him keeps him safe. He's fine." He gave a choked, bitter laugh. "If you can call it fine that he's watching everyone die. He's buried them all, you know. Deep in the hot sand. Putting them to sleep, he said. He's putting them to sleep. I have to go back. I have to hurry before Gaara's the only one left. I don't think his mind can take that."

Severus, of course, had no idea who Gaara was or why mentioning him should inspire such an awful silence in the room. Lee had a dreadful scowl and even Hinata looked more sorrowful than frightened where she stood. At last, when it seemed no one would speak, Severus did. "If I'm going to make up more potion I have to get more ingredients. We should go."

Lee agreed. They instructed a guard at the hospital to inform the Hokage that the emissary from Sunagakure had woken and would need to speak with her, then went on their way.

"Snape-san - " Hinata started.

"You should call me Severus. You wanted me to call you Hinata, right?"

"Oh. Yes. Right. Of course." She fell silent a moment. "Severus, you don't seem happy."

"Am I that obvious?" It wasn't as if he'd tried to hide it. On the front steps of the hospital, Severus stopped and looked up. The sky was blue with just a few puffy clouds floating lazily along. "No matter what I decide to do, I'm going to this other village. Your Hokage has already decided. I could hate her very easily." Not as much as Marcus Prince, but still… "You'd do it for her, wouldn't you? You promised to take me back after two weeks, but now you're going to take me to this far away place." Severus felt his blood start to rush. He tried to calm himself, but it was hard. "I have to be back in time."

"Sunagakure is far, but I will do my best to get you back to Hogwarts at the promised time."

"No! You don't understand! This is my one chance! I've been waiting for such a long time." He couldn't do it, even with Umino-sensei's voice echoing in his mind, telling him to control his temper. He couldn't do it. He took a deep breath, then exploded. "They're dead! My parents are dead and the man who killed them has custody of me and I have to get myself emancipated before he tries to kill me! I don't even know where my pop is. No one even tried to look for him. For all I know he's rotting away in a ditch somewhere." Severus took a deep, shuddering breath. "Marcus Prince only spared me because he said I'd be useful and when I'm not he's going to kill me. I don't want to die!"

Lee seized Severus by the shoulders and gave him a single, quick shake. "I promise," his eyes were as sincere as anything. "I will return you in time for your appointment. You have my word of honor."

And Severus believed him.

That night, after long hours of brewing, Severus finally couldn't force himself to stay awake any longer. He honestly tried, but as he, poured the thick liquid into clay bottles he found himself wavering and so tired that he could just sit down and cry. He might have if Umino-sensei hadn't put his hands on Severus' shoulders just then and gently turned him.

"Time to sleep." Umino-sensei had been feeding Severus throughout the night and, as Seveurs looked around the kitchen, he realized that the two of them were the only ones still awake. Hinata had gone to her new bedroom - nothing more than a bed in the attic - while Lee snored comfortably at the kitchen table with his head resting on his folded arms. Umino-sensei looked at his countertop crowded with clay bottles. "You've done well. There's certainly more than the one hundred you needed. This is really something to be proud of."

Severus looked down at the last one in his hand and stuck the cork stopper in the opening. He set that one down. "I can't let anyone die." His eyes kept crossing and he couldn't think straight. "Thank you for helping." It hadn't been just Umino-sensei. Lee, Umino and Hinata had both been willing and eager to help. They'd bottled, stirred, fetched, and carried according to instructions. Lee had kept up a cheerful chatter and Hinata was nearly awed that commonplace ingredients would save so many lives. It was the first time in a long time that Severus had enjoyed being the center of attention, despite the urgency of the task.

"You're welcome, but you won't do any good if you start making mistakes because you're too tired. Get some sleep and in the morning we'll get ready for the trip."

Severus shrugged Umino-sensei's hands off his shoulders. "I don't need to be put to bed. I'm hardly an infant. Just leave me alone. Go mother hen someone who wants it."

Umino-sensei shook his head. "You may not want it, but I think you need it. To bed, now."

Severus did as he was told after cleaning up the mess he'd made and settled into bed with Umino-sensei sitting in the room. As he was so tired, it wasn't nearly as hard to fall asleep with someone watching him as he'd thought it might be.

Very quickly, he began to dream.

He was running. That was nothing new. Most dreams found him running. Running from nothing but a darkness that swallowed the world around him, from Marcus Prince's hateful, maniacal laughter. He ran to get to the Ministry. He had an appointment and he shouted that to the mist that closed in around him. But he couldn't see the Ministry building, anymore. The darkness caught up and engulfed him, just for a moment. It cleared just as quickly, but he was in a forest. The trees were impossibly big, much bigger than anything he'd ever seen in England or even in the Forbidden Forest. It was all green and fresh and alive. But the trees were melting, fading into a sea of sand. The sky was blue as a sapphire. The flat sand was nearly as white as snow. It was flat, completely barren but for small, regular mounds set about three feet apart. There were hundreds of them.

"It's the dead."

Severus spun around and saw the demon. He didn't know what a demon was meant to look like as he'd never seen one, but Kankuro had said that the demon was burying the dead and this one shoveled at the sand, steady and untiring. Graves, Severus realized. All the little mounds were graves and the demon was digging another grave for another corpse. The demon didn't look at Severus as it spoke, just kept digging shovelful after shovelful of sand.

"Are you Gaara?"

"They're all dead." The demon said. "My people. All gone. Just like yours." It turned its head, then, and fixed Severus with an unsettlingly cold look. "I'll bury yours, if you like."

Severus hadn't looked beyond the demon, 'till then. The corpse, the one that would occupy the new grave, was a woman. A tall, narrow woman with dark hair and a long nose. "Ma?" Yes. She was dead. She needed to be buried, too. He looked back at the demon. "You gonna bury pop, too?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

The demon sneered. "Don't know? You ungrateful brat! What kind of child doesn't even know where his father is? Can't you keep track of things like this? It is important."

Funny.

The demon had started to speak with Severus' own voice. In fact, the demon's face… it was his face. The demon was Severus.

"Where is he?" Demon-Severus demanded. "Where did you abandon him? It's been years! Can't you even be bothered to look?" The demon-Severus' eyes flashes with fire and hate. "Or are you just afraid? Are you such a coward that you'd leave him to rot? Did you leave him in that disgusting river to be eaten by fish?"

"No," Severus started to back away, but the demon-Severus had stopped digging and advanced upon him. "No. It was just his coat there."

"Did you look? After you found granddad's pocket watch, did you look for him? You knew he'd never leave it behind. Did you even think? You didn't think, did you?" Demon-Severus swung its shovel as it prowled towards Severus. It's head moved strangely, tilting this way and that as it watched him with growing fury and a hate so powerful that it billowed around it like an invisible cloud. "If you'd looked, maybe you'd have known something was wrong. Maybe you could have saved them. Maybe he was still alive and just a few feet away at the river, but he died because you didn't think to look for him! And you should have been on your guard when you'd found the coat. You'd have known something was wrong and maybe you could have saved her! Your poor mother, so sick and frail. You could have done something, anything to save her, but you hid."

"She locked me in." Severus fell, tripping over his own feet. Tears burned his eyes. The demon-Severus was over him, then.

"She wanted to save you. She wanted to protect you. Couldn't you have done the same? Is it a wonder no one likes you? You slimy, cold-hearted fish. You hid under the bed and did nothing for her and now we can't even bury our pop!" The demon-Severus began to cry, wailing and howling, pressing balled fists to its face. "I want my ma and pop!"

"I'll find him," Severus promised. "I'll find him." Severus scrambled to his feet and started away. He started to call out for his pop - as if the dead could answer - then looked back at the bawling demon-Severus.

It had shrunk and was no longer radiating hate or anger, but filled the air with grief and loneliness. It sat in the sand with its knees pulled up to its chest, rocking back and forth as it cried. "Please! I want my ma and pop! I don't want to be alone anymore. Please." The words were garbled and all ran together and it was not a demon. It was a desolate child who wanted to be held. It was Severus. "Help me!"

**Umino Iruka-**

Iruka watched the sleeping boy twitch and mutter in his dreams. His face was scrunched in an unhappy expression. His fists balled around the blanket covering him.

Every instinct he had as a teacher, every part of him that had been trained by years of interacting with children, screamed at him. Since the moment he'd first seen Severus awake and tense with nerves, fearful of everything around him, he knew something was wrong. No child should be so afraid and full of hate. He wanted to help. He needed to help, but he didn't know how. Severus wasn't his student, just a houseguest for a little while. He'd be gone in days, back to where all his trouble was.

He didn't like it. He'd seen enough troubled children in his classroom throughout the years to know that Severus needed help. He needed as much help as Lee had. Lee had never been Iruka's student, but he would have been blind not to have seen the pain and suffering the boy had gone through simply to get what came so easily to everyone around him. Then there was Hinata who had been convinced by her own family of her worthlessness. There was Sasuke, who'd fallen into a black depression after his family's mass murder that had lasted for years, and Naruto who had always been so terribly alone.

Severus, with his eyes still closed, sat up, clutching at the blanket. "Help me!" He screamed. He shook, trembling. "Help!"

Iruka took hold of Severus' shoulders. "Hush. It's alright. You're safe." How many times had he murmured those words to other children? Naruto had few nightmares, lately, but Sasuke still suffered through them. He had a feeling that Hinata would be in need of nightmare comfort, too. "Severus, you're sleeping. Relax. Hush."

Slowly, like water seeping from a leaky cup, the tension seeped away and Severus let himself lay back down. He let out a choked sound, as if he were trying not to cry.

"That's it," Iruka whispered. "Back to sleep. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Mister Hagrid?" Severus' eyes fluttered open, though it was clear to Iruka that the boy was still asleep. "I'm scared."

"I know." Iruka stroked Severus' hair away from his forehead. "Try to sleep. You're safe. I'll keep you safe."

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes. In moments, he was deep asleep and didn't stir even when Iruka pulled the blanket closer to his throat.

**To be continued…**


	8. Guano

**Chapter 8: Guano**

**Severus-**

At daybreak, Severus woke and found, to his displeasure, that he was growing used to seeing that ceiling when he woke. His eyes were itchy and his head was throbbing. Sure signs that he'd been crying. He thought he remembered Umino-sensei speaking to him the previous night, but hoped - wished - that it had only been a part of the dream. The memory was hazy, so it was likely not real. He closed his eyes and prayed reverently that Umino-sensei hadn't seen him in such a weak state.

Lee, of course, was in the room with him but as he was packing a bag with supplies, Severus didn't think he was paying him much attention. Severus just watched Lee for a while, then turned a little to watch the falling snow. It would be Christmas, soon. He was intended to spend it at Mister Hagrid's cottage, as he had last year. It was nothing fancy. They'd played cards in the morning - slap jack and rummy - and Mister Hagrid had served up fudge after a lunch of ham and boiled potatoes. As a special treat, he'd even made hot apple cider. The food shouldn't have been all that special; Hogwarts' house elves served up fancier meals on a daily basis. Still, Severus didn't want to miss Christmas with Mister Hagrid.

"How are you feeling?"

Severus looked sharply at Lee. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" What if him crying to Umino-san hadn't been a dream? What if Lee had seen and heard his whining? Severus felt his face flush at the thought. He waited, fearfully, so certain that Lee would tease and smirk at him.

There was no smirk, only an easy smile as Lee gave him a careless shrug. He fastened the buckles on his bag and sat on the bed opposite of Severus'. "We'll be ready to go, soon. Umino-san is tying up some loose ends. You'd best get dressed and ready. In just a few days you'll get to meet Gaara."

A flash of panic shot through Severus. The nightmare of the demon, Gaara, was too fresh in his mind for him to relax. He didn't remember reading anything about demons in any of his school textbooks, but then he'd always found it wise to take what he read with a grain of salt. "That… Gaara. You know him?"

"We've met a few times."

"He's really a demon?"

Lee hesitated and looked at the ceiling. "That's up to debate. When you meet him you can decide for yourself. Without a doubt, demon or not, he is a force to be reckoned with Come along. We should go."

They were to be a small party, Lee said as Severus dressed. Just them, Umino-sensei, and Hinata. Just in case there was any lingering thought in the Hyuuga clan of hurting Hinata, Umino-sensei had decided it was safer to take her with them. Besides, her talent wasn't one to be dismissed. There was still a threat of Orochimaru, but, realistically, there wasn't much to be done about him. He was strong enough to defeat even a full squad of the elite Anbu. In fact, he was strong enough that he'd nearly destroyed the village at one time. Bringing more shinobi with them wouldn't make them any safer. It would only endanger more lives.

Severus scowled blackly at that, but he said nothing. Lee couldn't change the rules of his village, so there was no point in getting angry.

In the kitchen, they found Umino-sensei piling papers and various weaponry in front of a young woman with short, dark hair that Severus hadn't met before. Though he supposed that she was pretty, there was something hard and sharp about her. She There was steel and fire in her eyes

"They're working on writing this week, Anko. You just read over their essays and mark spelling errors and poor penmanship. Have them correct their work until it's perfect. Ryoma needs to work on his kicks and Shen will need you to practice hand signs with her. What else?" He pulled another, smaller, box from a cabinet and set that on the table in front of her. It turned out to be a box of pens. "There's a history test on Wednesday of next week; I left that in the third drawer down on my desk. Don't let Jun steal it - he likes to cheat. Oh! I was planning a field trip to - ah. No. Don't worry about that. Tell the children, I'll take them when I return."

The woman, Anko, rolled her eyes. "Relax, sensei. I think I can handle a room full of snot-nosed brats."

Umino-sensei stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.

"Hey!" She slapped her hand on the table. "I'll have you know I've faced down some of the worse enemies this village has ever had! I studied under Orochimaru!"

In the doorway, Severus' eyes widened. Studied under Orochimaru? He shivered at the idea.

"In fact, I'll bet I know him and his style better than anyone in this village with the exception of his old cellmates." The young woman raised her chin, then waved a negligent hand at the papers in front of her. "All of this is a waste of time. Leave the teaching to the old and infirm - those who can't fight. I'm better off going with your houseguest. You know Orochimaru's unlikely to be fooled by any trick you can come up with."

She wasn't trying to be insulting, Severus was fairly certain, but Umino-sensei's back had clearly stiffened the moment she'd mentioned 'infirm' and his hand clenched when she'd said that he couldn't think up any trick to fool Orochimaru. The insult was there, intended or not.

"The judgment was the Hokage's. You may discuss it with her when she next has time. For now, you'll have to comfort yourself with a few easy days of rest and relaxation as you tend to the welfare of my little angels." He smiled as he said it, but there was something not very pleasant in his tone.

They ate heartily, even Severus who was told that it might be his last meal for a while so he had best put aside his stubbornness and eat his fill. When at last they were done and all was set, all five of them - Anko came along - started off to the hospital. All the while, Severus couldn't help but look over his shoulder, expecting that Orochimaru might pop out of the shadows even though the other three seemed perfectly at ease. How they could be when everything he'd heard about the man made him out to be an unstoppable monster, Severus had no idea.

There were no incidents and they reached the hospital safe and sound where they found Kankuro awake and still perfectly healthy. Severus watched him for a few minutes, both pleased and proud that Kankuro was still alive. The potion obviously worked on a short term basis, anyway. If he could keep track of any effects over a long period of time it would give him more information.

"Don't keep staring," Kankuro said after a few minutes. "Sit down and keep real still. It shouldn't take long." He sat on the bed, facing Severus who sat in the room's only chair. Carefully, he opened a clay box and set it on the bed beside him. He grinned at Severus. "The Hokage got it for me. Just between you and me, it's not the best quality, but it's the best in this village." The box was filled with different colors of make-up.

Horrified, Severus looked up sharply at Umino-sensei who didn't seem at all upset. "I can't wear that!"

Umino-sensei blinked at him. "Why not?"

"It… it's make-up! I'm not a girl!"

"What?" Kankuro wasn't quite glaring, but it was pretty close.

"I'm not - "

"Yeah. I heard. What's so girly about make-up?"

Severus remembered, then. Flecks of paint had been on Kankuro's face when they'd found him in the forest.

"Ah… nothing?"

With a bright grin, Kankuro nodded, happily. "I knew you'd understand."

Severus had never worn make-up before and he knew, as Kankuro wiped white stripes onto this black painted face, that he would never wear it again. It felt like he was wearing a mask. It was sticky and make his skin feel funny. Kankuro was frowning as he painted, carefully making each mark just so, and he only paused to sit back and take a look at his work or to dip his fingers in the paint pots, again.

In the end, though, the make-up didn't satisfy Kankuro. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I don't suppose you could gain a few pounds in the next hour or so? You're too skinny."

"Hardly my fault if you're overweight," Severus sneered. "It's not as if I was expecting any of this."

Umino-sensei patted Severus' shoulder. "He didn't mean anything other than you don't look alike, even with the face paint." He sighed. "Well, we'll do it the old fashioned way." He handed Severus a wet cloth. "Wash your face. There's a better way to do this and we'll be able to travel faster."

Nearly as soon as the make-up was off, so were they.

There was no great send off. In fact, Severus learned, their departure was to be a complete secret. Even the Hokage didn't come to see them off. Everything was packed and ready. The potion vials had been carefully packed in the backpack Hinata wore, cushioned with wool, while all their other supplies had been put in Lee's backpack. There wasn't much. Umino-sensei had his empty backpack set out on Kankuro's hospital bed. When everything was ready, he turned to Kankuro and nodded. With a deft move of his fingers and a puff of smoke, Kankuro changed himself into Severus.

Severus gaped. Polyjuice without the juice! No foul, sickening taste and no waiting for an unbearably long time while the potion was made. Just instant transformation. It was like looking in a mirror. "How?"

Kankuro smiled and said, in Severus' own voice, "Practice." The smile faltered a moment, then returned. "I'm not very good at transformations, really. I've got other disguise techniques I prefer, but this will have to do. I can keep it up for a day or so just so long as I don't have to do much."

"Just walk from here to my home," Umino-sensei told him. "Anko will walk with you." He gestured to the girl behind him. "Then you stay in the house. Give us enough time to get out of the village and well away before you leave the hospital - an hour or so. It's not the best of deceptions, but we are in rather a hurry."

"There is a problem, of course." Severus said. "I can't disguise myself like that. Orochimaru will see me leaving."

That didn't turn out to be much of a problem. Severus didn't even believe Umino-sensei when he'd told Severus what the new plan was, not even considering how Kankuro had so easily changed his appearance. "You're joking."

"Not at all." Iruka-sensei walked around Severus with a look of deep concentration. "It's not easy, but I can keep it up for a short while. At least until Kankuro has drawn Orochimaru's attention in the wrong direction."

That they didn't even know whether or not Orochimaru was still around didn't seem to make any difference. While they snuck out of the village, Kankuro would be strutting around as Severus, being as obvious as possible. He'd even promised to get into a fight with someone just to draw attention. Severus could see the wisdom of the distraction, but the idea of being snuck out, disguised as a log, just didn't seem right.

"How?"

"The same way I'm going to make you look like a log." Umino-sensei took hold of one of Severus' hands and pulled his arm so that it was stretched out in front of him. "Don't look so worried. It'll be fine. If I can make a log look and act like a person, then I can make a person look and act like a log."

Severus felt his chest tighten with fear. "And you'll change me back?"

Umino-sensei looked as if he might laugh, but he looked at Severus for a long moment and the smile faded. He let Severus' arm dropped and bent down a little so he could look directly into Severus' eyes. "Yes. You have my word of honor - I will change you back into yourself."

He didn't want to do it. It was like taking a potion that he'd never heard of and hadn't seen brewed. He really didn't want to do it.

But he trusted Umino-sensei. It was a wonderful feeling.

So he nodded sharply. "All right, then. Might as well get it over with as I haven't got much of a choice. Is it going to hurt?"

Umino-sensei pressed his palms together and closed his eyes. His fingers moved in a rapid succession of formations and suddenly he was… different.

A log.

While Severus was aware of what was happening around him, it didn't seem quite real. He couldn't exactly see as he had no eyes. He couldn't precisely hear as he had no ears. But he knew that it was Umino-sensei who picked him up and put him carefully in the empty backpack and he knew that it was Hinata who said,

"Even Orochimaru can't see through walls."

Time passed, he was sure, but he didn't know how much. They left the village quietly and then there was a lot of running. Through the forest and the awful cold. There were periods of rest, he believed, but he stayed in the backpack

Then, he was himself, sitting in warm sand under a sky turning purple at dusk. Pinpricks of stars shone like gems and Severus suddenly thought of a night, long ago, when his pop had taken him camping. It had seemed like camping to a seven-year-old, anyway. They'd gone to the local park and lay on the grass near a pond. The stars had reflected off the still water and the moon - a pure disk of white - had been nearly as bright as the sun. They'd just watched stars together. Pop had told stores and they'd sang silly songs.

Umino-sensei was smiling at him. "See? Didn't hurt at all. Did it?" He looked tired. His eyes were red and darkly shadowed. His skin looked pale, though that might have been a trick of the moonlight.

Severus was acutely aware of the hardships of travel he'd been spared, but even more aware of the fact that if he'd been awake, he would surely have done nothing but slow the whole party down. "Where are we?"

"On the edge of two countries." Umino-sensei stood and gave Severus a hand up. "There," he pointed to the west. "Is the Land of Fire. That's where we came from. That way," he pointed east, into the desert. "Is the Land of Wind. That's where we're going. Sunagakure."

There was nothing to see but a great expanse of white sand before them and, behind, the massive forest they'd come from. Severus had never seen a desert, before. He'd seen pictures in books, of course, but he'd never actually seen a real desert. There were a few cacti, but no animals he could see and no buildings at all. The dense, dark forest behind them, so full of life, had died at the desert. It was too abrupt, Severus thought. There should have been a gradual lessening, but the tree line stopped as if some great hand had drawn a line determining where the forest should be and where the desert should be.

"How long has it been since we left the village?" Severus asked.

"Four days," Lee answered.

"You'd likely be more comfortable as a log," Umino-sensei said. "But I thought you might like to see this."

The desert was big, far bigger than anything he'd ever seen. He supposed that the sea must look so big, but he'd never seen that. It was bigger than big, in fact. It was huge. It stretched to the horizon and as far north and south as he could see. It seemed to be an entirely different world. "Thank you." It was beautiful. Truly, breathtakingly beautiful. It made his heart ache just looking at it.

For two more days they traveled and Severus was, sadly, getting used to being a log. Much as he would have preferred to forgo the indignity, the truth was that they moved faster without him trying to keep up and that every minute they save, might mean another life saved in Sunagakure. During the day, when the journey was halted and they sheltered from the heat in the shade of a simple lean-to, he was turned back into himself. Severus slept through the long, hot hours of daylight while the others took shifts at standing watch. The water was used sparingly and the food even more so.

One day as they rested and Severus couldn't quite manage to sleep, he sat next to Umino-sensei under the shade of the fabric lean-to. Lee and Hinata had no trouble sleeping. They were all exhausted after the long journey and slept silently side-by-side. Severus chewed a strip of dried pork and stared out at the rising sun. The sand was white. Nearly as bright as snow, it shifted lightly in the soft wind.

"It's beautiful, here." Severus said.

"I prefer trees. This all just looks lifeless. I like the green trees and blue waters." Umino-sensei smiled at Severus. "What's your home like? I haven't been out of Konohagakure in years and even then I've never had the chance to go to a wizarding village."

"Smoke stacks and dirty water. Mister Johnsun's cat would yowl at night. Coal dust all over everything. Ma had a garden of weedy herbs. There was a fog near every night, rolling off the river." He missed home. He hadn't gone back since that day… he really wanted to… "It was great. It was everything."

Then, to Severus' shock, Umino-sensei put an arm over Severus' shoulders. "Nothing can ever beat your childhood home, right?" He paused a moment. "I worry for you. You haven't told me much about yourself, but what you have said is enough for me to worry. If you ever feel the need, you're welcome in my home. Always."

Severus looked away and licked his dry lips. "I'm really not a nice person, you know. It makes me angry when people say it, but it's true. I do lie. I'll cheat and steal if it gets me what I want. If someone hurts me," he looked sharply up at Umino-sensei. "I'll hurt them right back, Umino-sensei. I'll hurt anyone who hurts me because I'm the only one who can protect me." Mister Hagrid smiled in his Mind's Eye, but Severus pushed the thought away. He wouldn't ever allow Mister Hagrid to be hurt trying to protect him. He'd die, first. "You shouldn't just hand away invitations into your home, Umino-sensei. You don't know all the magical creatures and people who would take advantage of that. Vampires and…"

Umino-sensei laughed. "First off, you may call me Iruka, if you like. Most everyone does. Secondly, I hardly think you're a vampire. You are welcome in my home and I happen to think you're a good boy. Lying and stealing aren't necessarily bad qualities. In fact, I teach deception and theft. They're required for graduation from the Academy. Now, get some rest. It'll be too hot to even think, soon."

The day did, indeed, become almost too hot to think. Even in the shade, Severus felt that he was roasting, but he just couldn't sleep. The heat drained his energy so completely that he felt as if he could hardly breathe, let alone move. So he lay on his side with his eyes closed and fell into a strange, foggy sort of dream state. He knew he wasn't awake, yet he saw faces and heard voices that he knew weren't real.

And then there were the eyes.

Pale, wide eyes… inhuman. A face as white as chalk dust. The breath smelled stale and unhealthy. The face smiled and Severus wished it wouldn't.

"Go 'way." His voice didn't sound right.

"So. There is life in that dying body. I was starting to wonder." A tongue slipped out of the wide mouth, more and more until Severus wondered if it would ever end - a narrow, dark tongue, forked at the tip. "The sun has nearly baked you to dry. Poor little wizardling." He put his palm against Severus' cheek and it was so wonderfully cool, like an early spring wind that still held a bite of the lingering winter. Severus leaned into the blessed cool.

The person touching him laughed. "Oh. I like that. Such a friendly little thing."

Severus felt himself start to wake and as he did, the world became clearer. He was no longer with Iruka, but in a cavern. He could see daylight at the cave entrance a few yards away. He looked up at the low, jagged roof of the cave then down at the cave floor he was laying on. There was reddish guano on the ground, not a great deal of it, but enough for Severus to know that bats surely used the cave from time to time. He looked up, again, but there were no tiny babies clinging to the roof of the cave. Severus rolled his head to the side and felt a sudden, unexpected terror as he recognized the man smiling at him.

"Don't be afraid." Orochimaru smiled thinly. "Better here than baking your innards out there. Why, you're all ready burnt."

It was true. Severus could feel the tingling of a sunburn on his face and hands. He sat up and inched away from Orochimaru. "What do you want?"

"To talk. We were interrupted when we last met." He was sitting on the ground and stared for a long time at Severus. "I never cared much for wizards. Too… soft. Too weak. Too set in old ideas. They never bother to think of anything new."

"I'm not weak."

"No. I can see that in your eyes. Such lonely eyes. Anger and hurt." He chuckled. "Would you like to express that anger in a productive manner? Do something about those who hurt you? I can show you how."

"They said magic and chakra are different. I can't do shinobi things."

"Your friend out there, the loud boy? He has no chakra, yet see what he is able to do. You have shown an interest in his training."

"How do you know?" He wanted to run. Desperately, feverishly, he wanted to bolt out of the cave and into the light, away from this soft-spoken man who was so fearsomely dangerous according to everything Severus had heard. "They said you were away from the village."

Orochimaru smiled, showing off small teeth and vampire-like fangs. "They are fools. They think they can run me off like some nuisance animal? Like a crow eating all the corn? I can destroy that village. If I wish it, I could squash them all, ants beneath my coils."

Coils.

Severus had never been particularly proud or ashamed of being Slytherin - his housemates had never treated him better than anyone else had - but he was suddenly sickened by the idea of this person associating himself with snakes. He couldn't fight Orochimaru and he wasn't strong enough to run away. He didn't even have any potions made up that could help.

"I can smell your fear." Orochimaru slid closer. "There's no need. You're in no danger from me. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Is that what you told Sasuke?"

Orochimaru's smile faded, slowly, until he regarded Severus with such a cool, unreadable expression that Severus wished he hadn't spoken at all. He lowered his face, letting his long, lank hair partially hide his face. "Sasuke… my Sasuke…" Orochimaru's voice trailed away as he shook his head back and forth in a strangely slow motion. "My Sasuke, he was a bad boy. Such a bad boy. I could give him everything he wanted, but he ran away. I taught him to do so much, but he was ungrateful. All I wanted was his body."

Severus felt his stomach roil. His throat constricted, painfully, and a dreadful cold settled over him. "His… body?" He needed to run away, to hide somewhere, but if they'd snuck away from the village - with him disguised as a log of all things! - and they still hadn't fooled Orochimaru, then there could be no hope.

"Yes." Orochimaru spoke slowly and rested his pink cheek on his shoulder. "He did tell me. He wanted to kill his brother. It was all he wanted. All he'd wanted for a long while. I don't see why he ran from me. I was happy to give him what he wanted. I would have killed Itachi for him. I even went out of my way to bring him to my home." He paused and Severus noticed his breathing seemed odd - too deep, almost panting. "Such a passionate boy, trying to hide it under a cloak of ice. And so young. Such a beautiful boy."

"You're sick."

"So I've been told."

"No. I mean really sick." It was impossible to miss the signs - shaking, flushed cheeks, and eyes that were too shiny. "Have you been to Sunagakure?"

"Why should I go there? All hard and serious… no one fun. And, such a tiny village that there's hardly room for anyone special. Besides the demon, of course." He looked up at the cave's ceiling. "He's pretty and strong, but… there's something stronger inside of him. Stronger than any person. I don't like that. I want to be strongest." His eyes drifted closed. "If I take his body, I don't think the demon power would come without the demon and I don't think I want THAT in me if it does come so… and so…" He opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. "No. Haven't been to Sunagakure."

It wasn't definite. He could just have an ordinary, everyday cold. But there was no evidence that the plague had been anywhere but Sunagakure and, though Kankuro, Konohagakure. Orochimaru had been at Konohagakure. However, as far as Severus knew, he hadn't been in Kankuro's sick room. He hadn't really been near Kankuro when he'd attacked as they'd brought Kankuro into the village. Which meant, logically, that there was a very real possibility that the plague had escaped into the village, despite the Hokage's efforts to keep it isolated.

_But she can heal her own people. It's obvious she could. There's no reason to worry._

But he did worry.

"You're sick. Can you heal yourself?"

"Healing has always been Tsunade's strong point. That mouth in heels has a talent." He leaned back against the cave wall. "Who would have thought? Me. Brought down by a germ."

"I should go."

"You'll die in the heat." He seemed pleased at the thought and smiled. "I suppose when you're dead you'll have no more troubles. Have you thought on that?"

"No. I don't have the time to die."

"Really?"

"I have things to do."

Orochimaru chuckled. He shifted, turning himself in an easy motion until he sat next to Severus, then pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the opposite wall. "I think," he said in a low, almost careless, tone. "That I will keep you."

A hard lump in Severus' throat was making it difficult for him to breathe. "Why?"

"You might be useful. You should sleep, now. Your brain needs rest after the roasting it got out there."

Predictably, Severus did not fall asleep. Nervously, he pulled one of his sleeves down so it covered his hand then let it fall. He felt the guano under his hand, undoubtedly getting smeared on his sleeve. Severus started for the entrance of the cavern with the tiniest move he could possibly make.

A small hand was clamped around his wrist and Orochimaru was looking at him.

Quick as he could, Severus reached up with his opposite hand - the one he'd put in the guano - and took hold of Orochimaru's bare wrist. It did no good to struggle; Orochimaru was just too strong and he was locked on to Severus.

"I want to leave." Severus said. He wished, yet again, that he were big like his pop had been. His pop would have smashed Orochimaru right to the ground. Hagrid, too, wouldn't have put up with this. He'd give Orochimaru a thump right on the head and sent him into the ground. Iruka would have…

"No." Orochimaru pulled Severus close - so close that their legs touched and Severus felt his flesh start to crawl. "I'm going to use you. This body," he looked down at himself with a less than pleased expression. "Is starting to wear out. It's a side affect, you know. So much energy wasn't really meant to be house by one organism. So every now and again, when I start feeling a little frayed at the edges, I get a replacement."

"You want to replace your body with mine?"

"Don't be absurd. Sasuke will be my next. Oh, I know they've told you all about it - that he ran from me and now pledges his loyalty to that village, but he isn't lost. He'll return to me. He's mine. Such wonderfully powerful blood his clan has. Wizards, I believe, carry their power in their blood, as well. I'm not certain, of course. No real studies have been conducted. That's where you become useful. You will be my first experiment. If it turns out that I can make use of your blood, I will find a wizard to replace Sasuke's body when it wears out."

**Iruka-**

They'd left Severus in Lee's care when they'd gone to find food as night set in. Iruka had decided that they wouldn't travel that one night. Severus wasn't doing well with the heat; he needed rest and water. It would be best, they agreed, to let Severus sleep in the cool of the night to regain some strength, despite how badly he appeared to be hiding his exhaustion. Though he wasn't exerting himself as fiercely as the others, the journey was hard on him. While Severus slept, Iruka and Hinata went to find game to supplement their rations.

Upon their return to camp, they found Lee, bloodied and broken - barely alive. Severus was nowhere to be seen. Iruka and Hinata both knelt on either side of Lee. His breath came in unsteady gasps. Iruka lightly slapped Lee's face, urging him to wake, but it did no good.

"The blood's still wet," Hinata noted. "It hasn't been long."

Hinata set their only catch - a long-eared rabbit - on the sand before she stood up and pressed her hands together in front of her. The gray pupil of her eyes showing at the convergence of the enlarge veins surrounding her eyes. Though she didn't move, she was 'looking' in all directions, as far as she could to find Severus. At last, she smiled and let her hands fall to her sides. "I found him. There. He isn't far away, but he's not alone." She looked up at Iruka-san with a concerned frown. "Orochimaru."

Iruka closed his eyes until he had the fear and hate pushed down far enough to let him operate rationally. "How far?"

"Half an hour's run north. They're in a cave. It's the only one around for miles. I don't think you can miss it."

Iruka slapped his leg and stood. "You," he told Hinata. "Will stay with Lee. Keep him under the shelter and if he wakes while I'm gone, try to get him to eat some of that rabbit."

"Be careful, sir."

"You be careful. You're on your own without Lee. If Orochimaru comes back… "

"Sir," Hinata raised her chin. "I'm not afraid. Severus-kun is the one who needs help."

"I'm proud to call you my daughter." Iruka put a hand briefly on the top of her head, then turned and set off. He paused only a moment to turn back and call out, "Keep the medicine safe. If we lose that, the journey is for nothing."

Iruka did find the cave easily enough, but when he came to it, he hesitated. He couldn't hope to fight Orochimaru. There was no cover to conceal himself with and no weapons other than the traditional ones he normally carried. Surely nothing so pedestrian as a kunai could hold of Orochimaru for long.

Then, to Iruka's shock, Severus walked very calmly out of the cave. He staggered a bit the moment he walked into the sun, but quickly steadied himself and kept walking. Iruka ran to Severus and caught him by the arms. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just thirsty. I'm fine." Severus shook off Iruka's hands and turned to look behind him into the cave. It was entirely shadowed and impossible to see within. "What happened? I woke up here with that…" He broke off and gave a tiny tremble before he seemed to gather himself together. "It's Orochimaru. What happened?"

"The heat made you a little ill, I'm afraid. I thought you'd been drinking enough water, but obviously I should have pushed you more. Hinata and I went to find more water and food while Lee stayed with you. When we got back you'd been taken. He didn't hurt you? At all?"

"No. I just want to leave."

Iruka looked into the cave. "What happened to him?"

"Guano." Severus said, easily. "There were vampire bats in there."

"What?"

"Vampire bats. You didn't think I was joking when I said that there were more creatures around than you could imagine, did you? My friend, Mister Hagrid, he taught me to recognize the difference between regular bats and vampire bats. It's all in the guano, as he'd say. Vampire bats have a tinge of dark red to them. Their guano is terrible, but useful."

"About what? Is he dead?" Now there would be a boon for villages everywhere.

"No. The guano isn't that powerful. It put him into a deep sleep and he'll stay that way for a couple of days. Even when he wakes up, he'll be a little… well, dippy for a while. If he wakes up. He's sick. I think he must have caught it from the village."

Iruka steeled himself at that news and patted Severus on the shoulder. "Tsunade-sama will handle it. The villagers will be fine." He looked at the cave behind Severus. "So… he's still in there?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"You stay here a minute. I'll be right back."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill him."

Severus' mouth fell open. "What? Just like that?"

Iruka moved cautiously to the cave's mouth and peered inside. He pulled a kunai from his vest and held it tightly by the short, slender handle. "Just like that." In the near darkness of the cave, just as Severus had said, Orochimaru sat slumped against a wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and regular. It was too good to pass up. He inched a bit closer. "Funny. He doesn't look so threatening while sleeping."

_Sasuke was crying. _

Iruka moved close enough to nudge Orochimaru's leg with his toe. Orochimaru didn't respond.

"_I couldn't stop it. I tried. I just… I wasn't strong enough." Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at nothing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone but Itachi. I swear. I'm sorry."_

A tug on his arm alerted Iruka that Severus was next to him and looking up at him with terror. "You… you can't kill people. You're too nice."

"He made my boy cry." Iruka took Severus' hand off his arm and gave the boy a gentle push backwards. "Stand away and don't look."

Iruka placed the dagger carefully at Orochimaru's neck, just where the skull and the neck met. Then, he pushed.

There was no sound. Blood spurted onto Iruka's hand and the rocks of the cave wall behind Orochimaru. Holding Orochimaru still with one hand gripped in his long, black hair, Iruka jerked his blade to the side and cut a swath in the flesh. More blood. If he hadn't been holding the head, the head surely would have dangled off the side of the neck.

Three more quick, clean slices, and Orochimaru's head separated from his neck. The corpse fell to the side and landed on the cave's floor with a ghastly thud while the head stayed in Iruka's hand. It was a good, satisfying weight.

The eyes were closed. Orochimaru had never woken from the slumber Severus had put him in and now, he never would.

**Severus-**

A gentle slap to the side of his face drew Severus out of his daze. He looked up at Iruka. "I… I'm gonna throw up." And he did, all over Iruka's shoes. With his stomach emptied and the dry heaves finally over, Severus stood up straight and wiped the filth off his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. He couldn't meet Iruka's eyes. "I'm sorry."

They walked together into the daylight. The oppressive heat was suddenly not so stifling as it had been. Rather, it felt clean. He wanted to sit in the sun and bury his feet in the blistering sand to burn away the…the…

A hand on his shoulder.

Iruka frowned down at him. "It had to be done."

"No."

"Yes." Iruka put both hands on Severus' shoulders and bent down to look him in the eye. "He was very dangerous and he killed many people. He made many orphans and he took the lives of innocent children. Severus, he hurt my boys. I couldn't let him live. Not when I had such a perfect opportunity to kill him."

"Perfect…" And Severus knew it was him who had really killed Orochimaru. It had been him and the bat guano. If he'd had anything left to sick up, Severus would have done it. "I killed him."

"No!" Iruka gave Severus a shake. "I killed him. You put him to sleep."

"But if I hadn't…"

"Then he would have hurt you. He's all ready hurt Lee. He would have hunted down my son, again. No. I could never allow any of that to happen. He had to die."

He was right, logically, but Severus still felt sick and more than a little frightened of Iruka. He hadn't really thought the gentle man capable of such a gruesome act even though Iruka was a teacher of the shinobi. He understood, logically. He knew that Marcus Prince had to die, too. It was safest. It was the only way to keep safe, but, as he turned to look at his shoulder where Iruka's bloody hand lay, Severus knew that he didn't want to be the one to do it. He didn't want to…

"…rus? Severus? Can you… ah. There you are."

Severus blinked up at the sun over head and slowly sat up. He'd fainted. Of all the indignities.

"Feeling better? You fainted. Here. Drink." He held a canteen to Severus' mouth.

Severus drank a few mouthfuls of water, then pushed the canteen away. He pulled his knees up to his chest and could do nothing but stare at Iruka.

"I'm sorry." Iruka sat next to Severus. "I'm sorry that it upset you so much. I'm not sorry I did it. Please, don't look at me like I'm a monster. I'm the same person I was an hour ago. If I'd caught Orochimaru so vulnerable before, I'd have kill him then, too. I won't ever allow him to lay a hand on my children, again." His eyes searched Severus' face. "And you? Did he… touch you?"

"No. Just… I want to get away. You said Rock was hurt."

"Badly, too. Hopefully, he's awake, by now." Iruka turned and knelt and Severus, undoubtedly now accustomed to the piggy-back rides, allowed himself to be carried as Iruka ran.

Thankfully, Lee was alive when Iruka got them back to camp. Severus scrambled from Iruka's back and ran to Lee, only to be stopped when Hinata, in a fit of relief ran to him. She wrung her hands together and if she'd been any other girl in the village, Iruka suspected she might have hugged Severus. "I'm so glad you're back! I was s-s-so worried and Lee's been muttering but he won't wake up." She took Iruka by the arm. "Can't you do anything?"

"Sunagakure isn't far, now. We have to move."

"How?" Severus asked. "He - " He broke off abruptly, but couldn't stop looking down at Lee. "He's almost dead! If we travel now - "

"If we don't, then Lee is certain to die. We have to go. Now."

**To be continued…**


	9. Sunagakure

**Chapter 9: Sunagakure**

They did what little they could for Lee, but his condition was bad. He wouldn't wake and his color didn't seem quite right. Thankfully, his breathing was steady. Iruka had bandaged what he could and used much of their medical supplies, but the danger was so great enough that he almost immediately turned Lee into a log and put him in the backpack. Then, Iruka turned to Severus.

"Don't make such a face," Iruka said, sharply. "We can't waste time and that means you'll be riding with Lee. We're lucky Orochimaru wasn't actually interested in killing Lee."

"How do you know?"

Iruka gave him a stern look. "I know Lee's tough and strong, but if Orochimaru had been trying to kill him, Lee would be dead. No. Orochimaru must have only been trying to get away with you as quickly as possible."

For Lee's sake, Severus just nodded obediently and allowed Iruka to perform the transformation. No. Severus reminded himself. It wasn't a real transformation, just an illusion. And yet, he really felt like a log.

Time passed before he felt himself being taken out of the backpack and then he was suddenly himself, again, and staring at a pair of feet. The man in front of him wasn't especially tall, but he was imposing with a gaunt look to the part of his face that was visible. The other half of his face was covered with a flap of fabric that hung down from a head covering. He regarded Severus with an empty expression before he nodded, sharply. "Welcome."

It took Severus a moment to notice Lee laying a few feet away on a bright colored blanket. He looked much improved, but still slept.

"Working with my Lord Kazekage has taught me much of the skill of healing." The stranger said before he turned started towards a small encampment of sand-colored tents.

Severus looked up at Iruka. "Who…?"

"Baki-san." Iruka gave Severus a hand up. "He confronted us and wanted to know our business so close to Sunagakure. Of course, I had to introduce you. It wouldn't do to offend Baki-san for no reason. He holds a high rank in Sunagakure."

Hinata slipped her hands under the blanket Lee lay on and lifted him with one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. Severus wanted to tell her to stop, that a girl shouldn't do such things, but it didn't look as if it cost her any effort at all. Lee might as well have been a doll.

Hinata noticed him watching and gave him a smile. "It's all right. He'll live, now. Baki-san is modest about his healing abilities."

The followed Baki-san through the little tent camp that was filled with children. Only children, Severus realized after a short while. There were no infants or toddlers that Severus noticed, but none of the children were over ten-years-old. They weren't in very good shape, either. There was no playing or laughter. There was an awful silence as those many eyes watched their group pass through the camp.

When Baki-san reached the biggest tent in the camp, he stopped and turned to look at them. "You'll forgive my poor hospitality. I have little to offer you. What we do have, you are welcome to share. I know your people are not used to this climate, and we do have plenty of water."

The children had gathered close, but well out of arm's reach. Such creeping, timid things they seemed, forlorn little creatures in dirty clothes had such hungry eyes. Severus felt very distinctly, that he should have been giving something. They certainly shouldn't take food or water from these people. Still, despite how wrong it felt, Severus and Hinata followed Iruka into Baki-san's tent where they all sat to eat. Lee was laid to the side where he could rest. It was meager fare, as Baki-san had all ready apologized for, but it felt like too much. Each bite was a bite taken from the mouths of the hungry children outside.

"Just accept, graciously." Iruka had whispered as he took a handful of food from the communal bowl. "You'd insult him by refusing, even if your motives are kind-hearted."

So Severus ate and felt a growing weight of guilt pressing down at him. He imagined that outside the tent all those little eyes were watching him.

Baki-san told them that he had been sent out of the village with the children when it became clear that the plague had spread rapidly out of control. It was a safety measure, to protect the still healthy children.

"I would ask you to carry a message to Gaara-sama, if you please," Baki-san said to Iruka when they'd all finished eating. "It's nearly impossible to communicate. No one wants to risk spreading the illness so he doesn't allow anyone to come out here. I want him to know that the children are fine. Everyone's doing as well as can be expected. They want to go home, but they're bearing up well."

Iruka nodded. "I'll tell him. But you shouldn't have to worry any longer. We've got medicine that should be enough to wipe out the plague. The children will be able to go home, soon enough. In fact, when the medicine was tested on two subjects, they recovered completely in just minutes."

Baki-san opened his mouth, but his reply was lost when a loud squeal went up outside the tent. Baki-san sighed and shook his head with a smile. "Tora! Come in here."

A little girl, no older than five-years-old crept into the tent, looking ashamedly at her feet. She was dressed simply in loose pants and a tunic had dark hair that was pulled up into a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Tora nodded, but didn't look up.

"And I heard you, didn't I?"

Again, she nodded.

"Next time," Baki-san cautioned. "Don't make any noise and you won't get caught."

Tora looked up, then, and smiled, showing off a missing tooth. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Baki-san patted the rug next to him. "Come and meet our guests properly." He made the introductions and the little girl bowed from the waist before she sat. Baki-san put an arm around her after she leaned against him. "Tora's mother is sick right now and she misses her terribly, so she's very interested in what's going on."

Iruka nodded, sagely. "Eavesdropping is a splendid way to learn things. What a smart girl."

Tora blushed at the compliment and laughed a little. "Are you gonna make mommy well?"

"We have powerful medicine made by someone with a great deal of skill." Iruka told her. "I hope you will see her in just a few hours."

The joy, the utter bliss, that shone on her face made Severus feel brighter than he had in a long time. What made him feel even better, however, was that Lee chose that moment to start waking up. Severus moved to where they'd laid Lee to rest and looked down at his face. "Can you hear me? Wake up."

There was low moaning and some twitching and movements that showed his discomfort very clearly, but at last, Lee's eyes opened. He looked at Severus for a time, then turned his head to look around. He paused a moment at Hinata and then at Iruka, but when his gaze fell on Baki-san, he stopped. He tired to speak, but there only came a low rasping noise until Hinata gave Lee some water. Lee drank and licked his lips, as if savoring the drink. "I remember you."

"From the exams," Baki-san agreed. "You are healed, I hope."

Lee managed a weak smile. "Though it hardly looks like it, yes, I am healed from that time. Are we far from Sunagakure?"

"No," Hinata answered. "It's in sight, now."

"Then we should go." Lee started to sit up, pushing himself with a great deal of effort. It was frightening to see that, almost more frightening than seeing him unconscious. Lee was unbelievably strong - almost inhumanly so. That he should have such trouble merely sitting up convinced Severus that if it had been anyone else who'd suffered through Orochimaru's attack, they would have been long dead. Still, Lee kept at it until he was upright and then started to roll his shoulders and flex his arms. When he'd finished, he smiled, again. "Is everyone rested enough?"

Iruka shook his head. "Lee, you really push yourself too hard. I'm sure Baki-san wouldn't mind if you waited here for our return."

"Thank you, but no. I have a job to do. Besides, we shouldn't waste time arguing about this. The Kazekage must surely be worried for his brother."

"And mommy!" Tora shouted.

"Yes," Lee agreed, tiredly. "And mommy."

Despite Lee's determination, walking the short distance to Sunagakure wasn't an easy task. He was soon forced to allow himself to be transformed into a log and be carried.

"Why a log?" Severus asked as Iruka picked up the log that had been left behind in the puff of smoke.

"What?"

"I'm just curious. Why a log. You turned me into a log. You said you can make a log look and act like people. What's so great about logs?"

Iruka turned a little red, then looked down as his slid Lee into his backpack. "Honestly - it's just easiest. In a pinch, there are always fallen logs and branches in a forest as big as the one our village is in the middle of, so it's a handy tool. I suppose I could use other things, but I'm used to logs."

As soon as they reached Sunagakure, Lee was released from his log shape and they moved slowly through the village. It was nothing like Konohagakure. The roads were paved with stones and the heat was remarkable for all that it was only a week's journey from the snow of Konohagakure. The question of where they were lay heavily on Severus' mind. He couldn't push it entirely aside, no matter what was going on around them. The vast desert they'd been traveling through seemed to him like the pictures he'd seen of Africa, but he just couldn't believe it was possible to travel so far so quickly.

The village wasn't deserted, but it did seem nearly dead. As they walked through the dusty streets, they saw faces peeking out of windows here and there, but no one came out to challenge or greet them. A child's ball lay abandoned near the front door of a home. The marketplace was completely empty. A hot wind stirred up a dust devil that passed them by just before they came to a house with a strange marking carved onto the door.

"This is it," Lee announced in an oddly solemn voice as he nodded towards the door.

Hinata wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "How do you know? Have you been here before?"

Lee shook his head and pointed to the carving on the door. "That's Gaara's." He started to reach for the door when it swung open inward. Lee stepped back a pace.

Lee's remark about the carving was suddenly understood the moment the door opened. The boy on the other side had the mark tattooed on the side of his forehead. No, Severus realized. It wasn't a tattoo. It was a scar. He felt sick just thinking about someone deliberately carving that into the boy's forehead as they must have done, for whatever the symbol meant, it was too clear and precise a marking to have been done by any accident.

He was smaller than Severus and had dark circles around his fair eyes. His hair was red as a poppy and contrasted jarringly with his deathly white skin. He stood in the doorway, utterly silent and still except for his eyes that traveled around their group.

"Gaara?" Lee said, tentatively. "Kankuro-san asked us to come."

Gaara. Severus stared. He hadn't expected a demon to look so… tired. He looked exhausted. He stood in the doorway without expression on his face, just a sort of dreadful emptiness. The boy was Severus' age, he knew from Lee's description, but he was small and looked poorly fed, scrawny, almost, with bony wrists and a skinny neck. He wore dark red and a white sash across his chest that secured a massive gourd to his back. Severus had never seen a gourd so big and wondered, momentarily, if Mister Hagrid would like some such things to grow along with his pumpkins.

When Gaara spoke, his voice was deep - disturbingly deep for a boy his age. "Lee."

Lee bowed, straight from the waist. A pleased smile spread across his face. "You remember me? We bring news about your brother."

Iruka, also, bowed and said in an official sort of tone, "We are an official envoy from the Hokage of Konohagakure to the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Kankuro-san arrived at the village and asked for help."

"… is he alive?"

"Yes. He's quite well, now."

"Now?"

"When he arrived at the village, he was found in the forest, nearly raving with a terrible fever. Thanks to Snape-san," Iruka slapped a hand on Severus' shoulder. "He was cured and when he left him he was well and healthy. We met Baki-san in the desert and he asked us to pass along the message that the children are all well, though they miss their families and want to go home."

Gaara shook his head. "It was unwise to leave the children here. The sickness was spreading too quickly and we'd already lost many of the children. It was safest to send them away." He looked over his shoulder into the house. "Temari… " He looked at Severus and those cold eyes caused a chill to run through Severus. "You healed Kankuro?"

"I made something that cured him. At least temporarily." Severus went on to quickly explain his fears, that the virtually untested potion could harbor fatal dangers. "I have no idea what side-effects might come about in the future."

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and in that silence, Severus could have sworn that he heard the soft noise that was almost like the hiss of a snake Then, Gaara opened his eyes and went back into the house, leaving the door standing open.

"I think we go in," Iruka said.

"Yes," Lee agreed. "I don't think Gaara's really one for social pleasantries."

The house was Spartan, at best. There were no pictures on the walls and no furniture other than what was strictly utilitarian. Severus had thought that Iruka's home was simple, but compared to Gaara's home, it was luxurious. Still, it was clean and tidy.

Gaara led them to a small room where they found, upon entering, a young woman laying on a narrow bed. Her cheeks and eyes were sunken and her skin didn't seem to have a good color. Though she looked asleep, her eyes were partly open and she panted for breath. Her arms lay on the blanket covering her and she didn't so much as twitch when Gaara sat on the bed beside her.

"She's sick." Gaara said, unnecessarily. He looked helpless and angry, just a touch frightened, like a child. "My sand can't help." He moved closer until he knelt beside Temari and reached his hands up in front of him. The sand in his gourd flew out of his own accord and piled in his hands until he held a perfectly formed sand teddy bear. He put the sand teddy bear on Temari's stomach, but Temari just turned her head and keep panting for breath. "She doesn't like teddy. Teddy always makes me feel better."

Lee motioned for Severus to back away, which he did, then moved around Gaara until he was opposite of him, Presumably to give Gaara a clear view of him. "Can we help?"

"She won't wake up." Gaara patted the back of Temari's hand. "She stopped talking days ago. I can't get her to eat." He frowned a little. "Kankuro should be here. Where is he?"

"He made our trip possible." Umino-sensei said. "I'm sure he'd be here if he knew how serious your sister's condition is. We thought his staying behind would keep Orochimaru away from us, but that didn't work as well as we'd hoped."

Gaara didn't look away from his sister. "He followed you? And you're alive?"

"I killed him."

There was a good deal of satisfaction in Gaara's single nod. "Good." Gingerly, almost as if he were afraid, Gaara reached out with both hands and took Temari's. "You said you had medicine?"

It was unpacked from Hinata's backpack and, to Severus' shock and pleasure, not a single vial had been broken. "I need a way to measure. A spoon would be best."

Gaara didn't move or take his hands away from Temari's. The sand, however, did move. It undulated like a snake, slipped from the gourd in a long thread that slipped through mid-air, right between Hinata and Iruka. A moment later, the sand-snake returned with the end wrapped around a spoon. The spoon was lowered to Severus and held there until it put out his hand, palm up. The spoon was dropped into his hand and the sand retreated easily back into the gourd. Gaara never once took his eyes off Temari.

Before Severus could do anymore than uncork the vial, it was taken out of his hands. He looked up to find Gaara holding it in one hand while he stared intently at the potion. He squinted, bringing the potion up closer to his face to examine it. He frowned at it, then looked over Severus' shoulder, at Lee.

"It's all right," Lee said. "You can trust him."

That, apparently, was all Gaara needed. He gave the potion back to Severus and nodded, silently.

A few moments later, as expected, Temeari was awake. Tired and a little disoriented, but awake and aware. The fever was completely gone. She blinked and looked around at all of them until her eyes landed on her little brother. "What's going on?"

A tiny smile pulled at the corners of Gaara's lips. "You're alive."

"Obviously." She rubbed at her eyes and started to sit up before the blanket that had been covering her started to fall off, revealing a bare shoulder. She caught the blanket and glared around the room as she pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Do you mind?"

Umino-sensei chuckled. "Of course. Boys? Hinata, why don't you give Temari-san a hand. Let's wait in the other room." He herded the three boys out, including Gaara, into the next room.

**Hinata-**

"You. I remember you."

Hinata was a bit surprised at that, but said nothing as she fetched a pair of boots for Temari. She didn't know Temari other than from the exams when Temari and her brothers had come to Konohagakure and started the fearsome battle, certainly they hadn't even spoken.

"I thought that cousin of yours might have killed you."

So had Hinata. She remembered that fight, that awful day when her name and Neji's had been drawn for a match. She could have stood to lose to most anyone else, but she had wanted so badly to prove to him that she wasn't weak. Of course, that had failed spectacularly. Compared to him, she was weak. Neji had given her the chance to walk away - practically begged for her to bow out of the match - but she'd been determined. After all, it wasn't just Neji that she'd wanted to impress. Her father had been watching. In fact, the whole clan had been to the momentous occasion. Not for her, of course, but they'd gone to watch Neji. He had been set to win the whole competition.

Hinata could still hear the whispered comments of relatives when she'd woken up in the hospital.

"_And she just had to step into the spot light, didn't she? Trying for a place she has no right be."_

_Hinata was in dreadful pain, but didn't open her eyes. She recognized the voice of that family member and didn't want to face them._

_Another voice said, "As if she could have beaten even the weakest of the competition! No. She wanted to steal some thunder from Neji, her own sacrifice! Such a shame, though. Even if he had won, it would have been a bit of a shame to have a branch member of the family as the winner. Pity none of the main family have anyone who can best him. Maybe Hanabi in a year or two."_

"_If you ask me, Hiashi-sama should have forbidden Hinata from entering at all. Shamed the whole family."_

_Hinata squeezed her eyes tightly closed and listened to the footsteps walking away. She'd never wanted to do anything but bring honor to her father. _

_Then, a little hand covered hers. "Don't cry."_

"_I'm not crying."_

"_You want to," Hanabi said. "They're gone, so don't cry."_

_Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at her little sister. Darling little Hanabi who had taken her place as heiress. She loved Hanabi, despite that and despite the fact that she'd been left to stand in the shadow of her more talented little sister. After all, Hanabi wanted bedtime stories only from Hinata and would always sit next to her at meal times. How could she not love Hanabi? _

"_I won't. I promise." Hinata tried to raise an aching arm so she pat Hanabi's hand, but she couldn't quite manage it. Another something she wasn't strong enough to do._

"_Neji was really angry you wouldn't quit." Hanabi kept stroking Hinata's hand. "Father's talking to him, now."_

_Hinata's eyes went wide. "He's not angry, is he? It wasn't Neji's fault! It was my choice and I knew Neji wouldn't disrespect me by going easy on me. I knew this would happen." And she had. She'd known from the moment she entered the competition that it would end badly. "Neji shouldn't be punished."_

"_He isn't. Father said to tell you he just wanted to talk to Neji." Hanabi turned closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them the byakyugan was active, causing the blood veins around her eyes to pulsate. She was looking at something. "Will you be okay if I go, now?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

_Hanabi blinked and her eyes were quite normal, again. "I need to speak with our relatives who just left."_

"_Hana-chan…"_

"_No. Don't defend them." Hanabi stood and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at Hinata. "They'd have been happy if you'd died today. How can I let anyone think that way about my big sister?"_

Hinata shook her head away from the memory. "Kankuro-san was very worried for you."

"Yes. He does that. Worries like an old mother." Temari laced on her boots and stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Whatever that medicine is, it's phenomenal. I'm stiff and sore, but it feels like a fog's been lifted off my brain. So, you tell me what's going on while I dress. I can't believe Gaara let strange boys and a man in my room when I wasn't decent! That boy! I swear he never learns. He doesn't even care if he walks in when I'm using the toilet." Temari made a noise of disgust and raked her fingers through her thick, yellow hair. "Still, not his fault no one bothered to teach him basic manners, is it? I suppose I'm lucky he eats at the table, now."

As Hinata told about how they'd found Kankuro and how hard Severus had worked so hard to make the potion, Temari dressed herself in loose trousers and a plain tunic that she belted at the waist.

"A wizard, huh?" Temari sat on the edge of her bed. "We had one here, once. I was just a kid when he died. Clever fellow, but he didn't have his feet planted firmly, if you get my drift. Flighty."

"Oh, Severus isn't flighty at all." Hinata quickly reassured. "He was so intent on the potion for your village that he barely ate and didn't sleep at all until it was done. And he's very clever and kind, but I don't think he wants anyone to know that. And he… why…" Hinata's voice dropped to a hesitant whisper. "Why are you smiling?"

Temari laughed and shook her head. "You are so cute. Come on, kid. Let's go see what everyone's up to. If Gaara has any sense, he'll have taken them out to start the doses. That means he'll need me. He just doesn't know how to plan and sort of does things as they pop into his head. If I leave him on his own, one person will get that cure-all three times."

The only one left in the house was Lee who was laying on the floor near a wall, apparently perfectly comfortable. He was also sound asleep. Temari looked at Hinata, questioningly, and nodded when told what had happened to him.

She thoughtfully turned her head from side-to-side, looking at Lee. "Head to head with Orochimaru, huh? And he didn't die?" She let out a soft whistle. "That's one tough shinobi you've got there."

Hinata agreed whole heartedly and said, as they started down the street, "My cousin is one of Lee's cellmate and thinks highly of him. My cousin is very hard to impress." She wasn't surprised that Lee had fallen asleep, no one else would have had the energy to walk as far as he had in his condition.

The sun was brutal the moment they stepped out of the house, but, as she had throughout the whole trip through the desert, Hinata kept her heavy coat on. She might not be as much of a fighter as her cousin or her sister, but she was surely strong enough to wear a coat in hot weather. Besides, she thought as she followed Temari down the street, the coat made her feel safe - hidden.

Temari didn't look as if she'd ever hidden a day in her life. Hinata watched Temari's back as they walked and admired the strength and confidence that radiated from her. Even just walking she looked strong. What Hinata wouldn't have given for just a handful of that poise! She would have made them all proud. Neji wouldn't have to worry so much and Hanabi could have had the childhood that was long and carefree, the childhood that Hinata had always wanted.

Despite how strong Hinata though Temari looked, they did move slowly which Temari bitterly complained about.

"You were sick for a long time, Kankuro said. It's not surprising that you feel sluggish." Hinata said. She almost reached out to pat Temari's arm, but decided that it would be unwelcome and kept her hands to herself. She certainly wouldn't want a near stranger to just start pawing at her.

"I know, I know." Temari scowled at her feet. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. Listen." She paused and tilted her head a little to the side. "I hear voices. They can't be far off."

They found the three they were looking for standing outside of a house and moved to join them. Before they got to them Iruka looked in their direction and gave them a little smile.

Her new father.

Days after the official signing of all the papers, Hinata still felt in shock about that. Iruka had never been anything but kind to her. Even when he'd been just her teacher, he'd always been ready with a soft word of encouragement or praise. She had no doubt at all that he would be infinitely good and gentle, but the little girl in Hinata wanted her daddy.

Turning her ungrateful eyes from Iruka, she bit at the inside of her cheek. She didn't deserve him anymore than she deserved her other father.

At the doorway of the house they stood at, Gaara stood perfectly still at the door with his arms at his side. When the door cracked open he spoke softly in that even tone of his. "It's time to come out."

Whomever Gaara spoke to was hesitant. "Are you sure? It's in the air, I heard…"

"I do not lie."

Temari whispered to Hinata, "It's true, you know. I'm not even sure he understands what lying is. It's one of the many things he doesn't understand." She stopped abruptly and scowled. "That fever must have fogged me something fierce - just listen to me jabber. Let's go, then."

They drew up to the other three just as the person Gaara had spoken to stepped out of the doorway, as if afraid that simply leaving their home would lay them low with the fever. The old woman with wide, frightened eyes, bowed to Gaara, then to his guests when he introduced them, but her eyes were suspicious and cold. She swallowed hard and held tightly to the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders. "Kazekage-sama," she said to Gaara. "How can you be sure this isn't a trap? We've never been on good terms with Konohagakure and now they show up with some wizard potion that they clam will cure everyone? It could be poison. For all we know the sickness could be…"

Gaara interrupted, "Let me simplify the situation for you. You are sick. If you don't take the medicine, you will die. If you do take it, you might die. It's your choice."

The woman lowered her face. "My son is dead from that fever."

"Yes. I gave him to the sand."

"My daughter-in-law is close to her end. If we die, who will take care of my grandson?"

"Obviously, I will." Gaara said, simply. "If everyone in the village is dead, I will be the only one left to raise the children."

She raised her head and stared at him with horror plainly written on her face. "But… but…"

"Will you accept the cure or shall I go introduce myself to your grandson?"

She stepped into the street with a firm nod. "I'll take it. Any chance is better than none."

The look on Severus' face when he approached the woman with a vial and spoon in hand was livid. Hinata wondered how that would be - to be thought a killer by someone he didn't even know. He wasn't like a shinobi, after all, and, therefore, wasn't used to such things. Still, however angry he looked, he said nothing as he fed the woman two spoonfuls of the medicine. As expected, she almost instantly improved. Color flooded back to her face and she stood a little straighter.

By the time they left the house after curing the daughter-in-law, word had spread. No more than twenty minutes later, the remains of Sunagakure made their way out of their homes to find their Kazekage and the miracle cure. It really wasn't much of a turn-out. Sixty-four villagers. Sixty-four surviving adults. It was a sad sight. Many came carrying spouses or parents and those too weak to carry their loved ones came begging for help. Many walked alone, shuffling with pained expressions. Everyone was dosed and they made rounds about the village until another twenty-three were healed. Eighty-seven in total had been saved.

Not all were so lucky.

They entered one home and almost at once, Gaara held up one hand to stop them all. "It's too late, here."

Severus, who hadn't said much since arriving in Sunagakure, asked, "How do you know?"

"There's blood here. It's the final stage." Gaara made to leave, but as he did, Severus did something that not many dared to do - something that shocked Hinata. He reached out and seized Gaara's arm. At least he tried to. The sand, the always present cursed sand, snaked out of the gourd that Gaara wore and tied itself around Severus' wrist, holding him firmly in place and just away from Gaara. "Don't." Gaara didn't turn to face Severus.

Severus stared at the sand as it moved, writhing in mid-air, but always connected to the gourd, like a dry tentacle. "What is this?"

"A demon." Gaara answered. He did turn then and regarded Severus with that same cool expression that he gave nearly everyone else. "The demon on my back prevents me from being injured and had obviously interrupted your move as an attack of sorts."

The sand slid away from Severus' hand and he stepped quickly back, towards Iruka. "It wasn't, but," Severus made no move to go closer to Gaara, but his face was set and his voice hard. "If you think there's a dead man in there, you can't just leave him."

Gaara cocked his head to the side. "He's dead. There's no help for him. I'll give him to the sand after everyone's been cured."

"You can't leave him alone in there!" Severus' hands balled into fists. "He's important to someone!"

Hinata hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath until Iruka put a hand on her shoulder and it startled her enough that she let out a gasp. She looked up at him and then back at Severus.

He looked like he was either about to cry or start frothing at the mouth. His lips were drawn back from his teeth in an awful grimace and his dark eyes almost sparked with fire. His eyebrows were drawn together, forging a deep furrow in the center of his forehead. The utter fury radiating from him caused him to step towards Gaara once, then twice. They stood nearly nose-to-nose and in that moment, looking at the two of them, anyone would have thought that it was Severus who held the caged demon within hin.

Gaara didn't seem overly concerned by the rage in front of him. Still, after a moment, he gave a slight nod. "We will retrieve the corpse."

Inside, they found the man on his bed. Blood covered his mouth and chin, stained the bed linens on either side of his face. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling overhead.

Severus looked sick, but didn't turn away. "What will happen to him?" He'd asked no one in particular.

"Gaara will take care of him," Iruka assured him. "Don't worry."

"But…"

Hinata, without really thinking, gave Severus a nudge on the arm. When he looked at her, she whispered, "It's all right. He's not suffering anymore." She smiled, trying to show him that it was nothing to be upset about, but he didn't smile back.

"I should have gotten here sooner." Severus closed his eyes so tightly that his face scrunched up. He wrapped his arms around himself. "If I'd been faster and if I hadn't gotten sick enough that - "

Iruka seized Severus by the shoulder and roughly spun him around so that they faced one another. With a fierce look on his face, Iruka growled, "Don't you dare!"

"W-what?" Severus stuttered.

"Don't you dare blame yourself! I have seen too many children take on guilt that they had no right claiming. I won't have this! You didn't set this plague on the village. You didn't ask to be kidnapped. You didn't do anything except save the lives of eighty-seven people." He shifted his hand so that he held the back of Severus' head. "You didn't do anything wrong. Repeat!"

"What are you talking about?" Severus started to turn to look back at the body, but Iruka held him tightly and wouldn't let him look away.

"You did nothing wrong. Say it."

"But it's not true."

"Say it - I didn't do anything wrong."

Severus glared and tried to move away, but Iruka wouldn't let him.

"Say it."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Severus' voice came out as a whisper. He snarled, "There? Happy? It's a lie! He's still warm. If we'd been a few minutes sooner…"

"Then blame Orochimaru. It was he who delayed us for hours, not you."

"If I'd been able to get away sooner…"

Lee was there, suddenly. Still tired and in pain, he smiled at Severus. "Life if filled with 'if's'. If I had done this or if I had done that… keep those thoughts in mind and you'll never look to the future. Umino-sensei is correct. You did nothing wrong. You can't save everyone."

"I can try." He pressed his lips together in a hard, unhappy line and slipped Lee's arm over his shoulders and Iruka took his hand away from Severus' head. "Shouldn't you be resting? You almost die out there, so you decide to go running about here? Where's the sense in that? You've got internal injuries, I'd bet. You need a doctor."

"I'm young and strong. I'll be just fine." But Lee did let his weight rest on Severus.

"You idiot."

Lee smiled at him, but that faded when he turned to look at the dead man. "Such a waste."

Gaara stepped up to them, suddenly standing too close for Severus' comfort. He looked puzzled, his eyes going from Lee to Severus and then back, again. He cocked his head to the side a little, reminding Severus of a curious bird. He turned abruptly and went to the dead man where, without a word, he put his hands in front of him. The sand in his gourd rustled before it was drawn out. More and more poured out, hovering above Gaara's head like a cloud of sand, until Gaara gave some silent command and the sand went to the body.

It was almost gentle, Hinata thought. The sand slipped around the body and lifted it off the ground like a child might lift a rag doll.

**Severus-**

They followed Gaara out of the house and into the street, the body being floated just in front of Gaara as he walked. He said nothing, but all of the remaining villagers followed in a silent procession. Sunagakure wasn't as big as Konohagakure, so the walk out of the village didn't take much time. Gaara didn't stop until they were well outside the village in a spot where the ground was perfectly flat, almost unnaturally so. Still silent, waiting, the villagers gathered into a rough circle around Gaara, the sand cloud, and the dead man. As they'd been walking next to Gaara, Severus and his party were still next to him when he looked at the sand and it lowered the nameless man to the ground. Gaara's sand slipped back into the gourd and fell quiet. The silence didn't seem right. It was too absolute - there was no wind or the sounds of animals, nothing. There wasn't even any crying.

Someone should be crying.

The dead should be mourned.

Severus looked around at the sad faces, wondering where the man's family or friends were, and realized that the people were mourning. Though the silence was dreadful, it wasn't cold. No, the faces were anything but uncaring. Their eyes reflected all the grief they felt.

Temari stood at her little brother's side and whispered something to him. Gaara didn't reply, but looked slowly around, not at the people but at the ground. He looked up at Temari. "I found his wife."

"Then put him with her. I think he'd like that."

The sand the dead man had been put on shifted beneath him, moving the body to where Gaara directed. There, in place, the sand - Severus shuddered at the sight - the sand swallowed the body. Like a living thing, it crept over the body and drew it down, deeper and deeper until it engulfed the body all together.

There was a moment of respectfully bowed heads before Gaara started walking, again, away from the village. It was time to retrieve the children, he'd said when asked. The sickness was over so there was no reason for them to remain exiled in their make-shift encampment. Families would have to be reunited and the children who'd been left orphaned would have to be dealt with.

Dead children.

Broken, mangled bodies strewn on the ground, wilted flowers.

Hinata was crying, big tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Iruka held her a moment, then stepped away, into the carnage, looking for just one life even as his face was twisted into an expression of painful looking fury.

They found Baki-san at the north of the encampment. Like the children around him, his neck had been snapped. His lifeless eyes stared at nothing from where he lay prone on the ground.

There were people moving all around the encampment, wailing and moaning, some screaming and some swearing, vowing revenge. Their children were dead. Murdered.

"Why is there no…" Severus paused when his voice choked him. He clenched his hands at his sides and breathed in deeply through his nose before he could continue. "Blood? There isn't a drop of blood anywhere."

"I dusted my sand on this ground." Gaara moved then, slowly stepping over Baki-san and walking until he stood at the near center of the encampment. "Any blood that touched it would have been known to me."

Temari stood from where she'd knelt by the body of a little boy no older than four-years-old. Her narrowed eyes and pale face showed her utter fury. "They knew, then, and were on guard against it. Whoever did this knew us well enough to know you might do this, Gaara."

The people were watching Gaara, like dogs waiting for a signal from their master. A command to attack, Severus thought. Vengeance for the children.

But Gaara gave no command. Indeed, he hardly looked at his waiting people as he strode back to Baki-san's side and fell on to one knee by the man's side. There was something warring in his eyes, but whatever it was, he didn't speak of it. Rather, his sand spoke. In the gourd on his back, it rustled and slid louder and louder, angry, and chaotic. He thrust his hands into the sand, burying them well up to the wrists and began muttering, "Where are they? Show me, sensei. Where did you put them?"

A ripple emanating from Gaara's buried hands went out in a circle around him, like the ripples on a pond after a stone had been cast into it.

"Where?"

The ripple rushed outwards, again, more pronounced than the first time.

"Where?" Gaara nearly yelled this last at the dead Baki-san. "Where did you hide them?"

There was deathly silence until Iruka started to move forward. "Gaara…"

Temari's hand on his arm stopped him. She shook her head and motioned for him to move back. Slowly, Temari moved to stand in front of Gaara, with Baki-san between them. She knelt, still moving slowly - like one trying not to startle a wounded animal. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "Look at me, Gaara." When he kept staring at the dead man, she moved a hand, not to touch him, but just to move it so it was in his line of sight. It was enough to make him blink, then look up. "He's dead. He can't answer."

"He put them somewhere," Gaara answered through clenched teeth. He looked back at Baki-san, accusingly. "He knows how. He's the one who showed me how to hide someone in the sand! When I was little, he told me the secret to hiding out here so no one could find me. No one could hurt me." He looked up, sharply, and hissed, "He knows how to hide people. He could have hid some of the children in the sand! All I have to do is find them, but I can't!" Another pulse waved out through the sand, so strong that Severus felt himself lifted up a little as it passed beneath his feet. Gaara squeezed his eyes so tightly closed that he looked as if he were in pain. "I feel like I'm blind! I can't see anyone in the sand, but they have to be. I know they're somewhere down there - Baki wouldn't have let them all die. He wouldn't!"

The compassion on Temari's face was as heartbreaking as Gaara's obvious distress. "Little brother - the attack came too quickly. Look." She lightly touched his arm where it protruded from the sand and, with her other hand, motioned around at the devastation. "I'm sure he was more concerned with fighting off the attackers rather than burying the kids. The attackers would have seen him do it and they've have just dug up the children." She leaned close enough to rest her forehead against his and kept it there until he closed his eyes. "If anyone could have found a hidden child it would have been you, but," she gently pulled his hands out of the sand. "You can't find what's not there. You know how many children Baki took out here?"

"Yes." Gaara didn't fight when Temari took his hands out of the same. "I made a list."

"Then we'll find it and account for all the children." Temari backed away, sitting on her knees. "And after that," her eyes shone fiercely with something that seemed close to madness. "We'll find those who took our children."

Gaara nodded, slowly, and looked around at the little bodies. He leaned forward, again, and rested his palms on the sand. Just as it had for the dead man, the sand came alive. How unbelievably gentle, it was. The blanket crept over the little ones as if an invisible hand were drawing a blanket over them.

Severus found himself wishing that they found an easy sleep under their warm blanket.

**To be continued…**


	10. Live

**Chapter 10: Live**

**Severus-**

A hand clutched his and Severus, in a daze, dimly knew that it was Hinata's. It couldn't have been Lee. He was crouched next to Gaara, speaking softly and slowly. Another hand took Severus' arm and he looked up at Iruka.

"We need to go, now."

"Go?" They shouldn't go. It was like a funeral and people weren't supposed to leave early from a funeral. Were they? He didn't know. They hadn't let him go to his ma's funeral. He didn't know. "But…"

Iruka's hand slipped around his shoulders and Severus felt himself being pulled away, back towards Sunagakure. "Come on. This is a private time. They don't need us here. Walk with me, Severus. We'll get you something to drink and maybe a rest."

"No." Severus pulled a little against Iruka, but it didn't no good and Iruka just continued to gently pull him. "I don't need a rest. I… they killed little Tora?"

Iruka walked between Severus and Hinata, an arm around each of them. "Everything will be all right and even if it isn't, we don't have any business interfering. Our mission was to deliver and administer the medication, nothing else. What happens to Sunagakure is Gaara's decision, now."

"But Tora… she's just a baby."

Iruka met Severus' desperate eyes, but only shook his head. "We need to go."

The three of them - Iruka, Hinata, and Severus - sat together in a small, well cared for garden in the center of the village. The mission was completed. They'd done what they'd come to do and as soon as Lee was properly healed, they would return to Konohagakure.

"And that might take some time," Iruka said. "Our Lee doesn't allow himself to be weak in anyway. And now, with Sunagakure in mourning, there's a chance that he might want to stay and help. He won't, of course, but that will make things harder on him."

"He's a friend of Gaara's, isn't he?" Severus asked. He sat next to Iruka and put his arms around himself. He felt cold. "How did they meet?"

"Gaara tried to kill him." Iruka answered mildly before he turned to Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing? This isn't exactly the way I wanted to welcome you into my family. I hope you're not going to be too uncomfortable with a house full of men. It might be a bit lonely for you."

Hinata shook her head. "No. Not at all. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Without any warning at all, Severus was on his back on the ground, staring up at the too bright sky before he'd even realizeded that he'd been pushed down. It was Iruka who'd pushed him and, with his face pinched and his mouth squeezed into a tight line, held him down. Iruka wasn't looking at something behind Severus' head.

"Kabuto!"

A voice that Severus didn't recognize, answered, "Hello. Been a long time, hasn't it? You look surprised. You shouldn't be. Where my master goes, I go." Kabuto was no older than Iruka and wore wire-rim spectacles. He stood with a lazy sort of slouch adn held two tiny darts with green feathered fletching. His smile was awful; a self-assured smirk that made Severus want nothing more than to strike him.

Iruka made as if to get to his feet, but Kabuto made a whipping motion with one hand and threw one of the darts. It struck Iruka in the shoulder. Iruka turned a dreadful green and then went pale. He slumped and nearly fell on Severus. "What have you done?" His voice didn't sound quite right; it was as if he couldn't catch his breath. His eyes grew wide and he slumped onto Severus.

"Arrogant insect." Kabuto was at them in an instant and seized Iruka by the ponytail. With a sharp yank, he wrenched Iruka up and to the side, rolling him off Severus and onto the dirt. "You'd crow to your stinking Hokage about my master's murder, wouldn't you? My master." He let out a sudden, broken sob and gave Iruka's hair another harsh tug, enough to yank his head up and backwards at a painful looking angle. "Oh, my sweet master. You killed him - took the life of the greatest of men."

"Let him go!" Severus started to get up, but Kabuto kicked him in the knee and it flared with unbelievable pain.

Kabuto looked down at Severus with a frightening smile on his face, even then he held Iruka up by the hair. "The wizard brat… such a useless thing. Weak, pathetic civilian." He spat the last word like a curse and opened his mouth to say something else, but instead, his eyes popped open, comically wide, before he doubled over, dropping Iruka to the ground where he landed with a thud and a moan.

Hinata, with her little hands raised in front of her and almost lowered into a crouching position, stood a yard or so away from Kabuto. Her mouth was drawn into a tight line and her white eyes were narrowed.

"And those eyes would be the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga clan." Kabuto stood up and straightened his spectacles. He regarded Hinata with something like curiosity. "And you would be the reject. Hinata. The failure." He chuckled and rubbed his ribs. "It was fine blow, little girl, but no failure is going to stand against me."

What happened next was almost too fast for Severus to follow. Hinata said nothing to the insult, but flew towards them with her arms out stretched. One delicate hand seized Severus by the arm and, with a spin, and tossed him away from Kabuto. He landed yards away, thumping hard enough to rap his head on the ground before he rolled three times. When he finally came to a stop, Severus coughed out dust and blinking sand from his eyes, Severus looked up to see Hinata standing between him and Kabuto.

Kabuto laughed in the face of her fearsome glare and pulled a card out of the vest he wore. He waved the card at Hinata. "I have your card, too, heiress. All your statistics. Timid and unsure. The laughing stock of - "

He broke off when Hinata charged. She was quiet in battle, no yelling, or threats or taunts. She didn't even cry out when Kabuto struck a blow hard to her ribs that caused her to stagger back momentarily. Silent and focused, she fairly danced around him, spinning and striking so rapidly that Severus found he couldn't follow her movements. The only way he knew that she'd hit her mark was when Kabuto grimaced or flinched. Around and around she went, attacking an ankle, then the backbone, and the side of the head.

Kabuto didn't just take the attack. He struck as often as Hinata did and soon there was blood running out of Hinata's mouth. Her face was bruised. Through it all, she didn't slow.

There seemed to be no pattern to her attack and not a single blow had managed to do more than make Kabuto flinch. Still, on and on, Hinata dashed around Kabuto in a whirlwind. It was like a dance, Severus marveled.

Kabuto lashed out at her, knocking away her hands before she could do him any real damage to him. He struck her on the side of the head then gave her a kick to the side that made her stumble and almost fall before she recovered and moved at him, again.

"Stay down, pest!" Kabuto snarled. "I'm done with this game." He kicked at her and she went flying limply back towards where Severus lay. She landed on her feet, but crouched down with one hand on the sand between her feet. She was breathing heavily and the blood from her mouth dripped down her chin. She swayed momentarily.

"My arm," Hinata muttered.

It was bent, half-way between elbow and wrist; obviously broken. Severus hadn't even seen it happen.

Kabuto dismissed them by turning away and looking down at the fallen Iruka, smirking down at him.

"I need his back," Hinata whispered, breathlessly. "There's one point left I need to strike."

Severus had no idea what she was talking about, but there was no time to question. He narrowed his eyes and nodded sharply. "Done." Severus got to his feet, quite pleased that he wasn't shaking overly much. With his fists clenched at his sides, Severus barked out, "I didn't mean it!"

Kabuto looked at him, sharply, but said nothing.

"I didn't mean it. Really!" He began to step forward, but also slightly away from Hinata. "I didn't want to kill anyone. But I was scared! Your master just took me and I was sick and he said weird things! I only wanted to get away."

"Well… you certainly did that."

"I never wanted to kill anyone, you've got to believe me!" His eyes were burning. He blinked and tears ran out of both eyes. "I was just scared!" Severus sucked in a sharp breath and suddenly half-way turned away from Kabuto. "And I… I…" His voice trailed away for a moment before he slipped his arms around himself and shook. "I'm a murderer." He took a few more steps until he'd drawn Kabuto into turning his back on Hinata. "You liked him?"

Kabuto nodded. "He was the greatest of men, the most amazing person. You'll die for taking him from me."

Very slowly, Severus nodded. "Yes." He took a few more steps and spoke with horrified whisper, slowly raising his voice until he was certain that Kabuto's entire attention was fixed on him. "Yes. That's the only way, isn't it?" His forehead furrowed. "Sin must be atoned for and what greater sin…? An equal payment is needed. A life for a life." With his breathing deliberately rapid and uneven, he turned to face Kabuto. "A life!" With that, he charged, throwing himself at Kabuto. Kabuto looked surprised - but not unhappy - as he began reaching out with one hand, fingers bent like claws.

Then, in that moment, with Kabuto's attention firmly fixed on Severus, Hinata raced to him and struck.

The triumphant gleam in Kabuto's eyes flared, then vanished when his eyes suddenly closed and he fell mere moments before Severus would have crashed into him. Instead, Severus stumbled over Kabuto, but managed to keep on his feet until he came to a stopped near Hinata who'd come up behind Kabuto.

He grinned at her. "I have no idea what you did to him, but whatever it was, I'm impressed."

Hinata wasn't nearly so pleased. She looked pale and had to shake herself to keep from staring at Kabuto where he lay face-down on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. That was fantastic! You're amazing!" He paused and looked down at Kabuto. His elation dimmed. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Hinata wordlessly nodded.

The two stood frozen for a moment with the corpse between them before they rushed to Iurka. Kneeling at his side, Severus shook Iruka's arm. "Sir? Sir!"

"Don't holler." Iruka opened his eyes, lazily. He couldn't seem to quite focus on Severus. "It's not polite." His head tilted to the side where Kabuto lay. "Dead?"

"Yes, sir." Hinata knelt on Iruka's other side.

Iruka reached a shaky hand up to pat Hinata's cheek. "Good girl. Mark him off in your bingo book." He almost smiled before his hand fell and his eyes closed, again.

Severus looked at Hinata. "What's a bingo book?"

"Something you don't need to worry about." A hand closed around Severus' throat and squeezed.

He couldn't breathe. Hinata was looking at him, horrified. Severus wrenched his head just enough that he could see Kabuto, alive and quite well, standing behind him. There wasn't as much as a single mark on him, not one bruise that Hinata had given him. It didn't seem possible, but Kabuto tightened his grip enough that Severus saw stars and darkness began to creep into the edges of his vision.

"Let him go!" Hinata's cry sounded strange – as though she was underwater. He saw her charge, but she didn't seem to get close before Kabuto dragged him away. Then, like Iruka, Hinata was on the ground. She didn't get up.

There was quiet, then, but Severus didn't know if it was because of the silence or because he was loosing consciousness. He couldn't seem to focus and there were stars in front of his eyes. He felt numb in his arms and legs.

"I'll skin you," Kabuto's soft voice whispered against Severus' ear. "I'll skin you alive and then, when your pain is unbearable, maybe, just maybe, I'll allow you to die."

Severus tried to say something, though he wasn't sure what. He could hardly keep his head upright. His lips felt funny. He tried to raise his hands to hit Kabuto, but he was sluggish and could not little more than wave his hands pathetically.

He was going to die.

There was no one around to save him.

And he could see them… like shadows just in front of him. Ma was smiling and she looked healthy, again. Pop held out his arms and called something that Severus could almost hear.

It hurt to see them. He wanted so badly to go to them, to be held and to hear them and to never again be afraid of being alone. They were so close, he could almost touch them. If he could reach out, if he could just move his arms… but Kabuto was squeezing too tightly. Severus mouthed 'ma' and 'pop' but he couldn't get the sounds out. They looked at one another and seemed to communicate something. Severus' ma stepped a little closer, but pop touched her arm and she stopped. Again, something passed between them. Severus' pop looked at Kabuto and he seemed angry. They both came closer, one shadow on either side of Severus. There was nothing to them, he could almost see through them.

Ma's shadows leaned close and, for the first time in years, he heard her voice. _"Live."_

Severus wanted to cry.

Pop moved to touch Severus' face, but Severus couldn't feel anything. _"You must live."_

And Severus was dropped and, even as he inhaled a deep breath, he saw the shadows of his parents fade with the whispered command, 'live', still fresh in his mind.

Lee was fighting, tearing Kabuto away from Severus. It only lasted a minute until Lee, still in his still weakened state, was thrown aside.

Something inside of Severus – something dark and weak and crying – wished for death. He wanted to go with the shades of his parents. He wanted to see them clearly. He wanted that aching hole inside of himself to be filled.

"_Live."_

It had been an order and Severus had always been an obedient son. He stood up and faced Kabuto. That darkness inside of him kept moving, like something alive that wanted to escape.

Kabuto reached again for Iruka and it was then that the twisting, writhing something broke loose from Severus. It was nothing he could see, but he could feel it as surely as anything. That overwhelming something struck Kabuto, knocking him back a step. So hard did it strike him that his spectacles were knocked off his face and his head snapped back.

Accidental magic… Severus had never been so glad for it.

Kabuto took a deep breath and turned furiously to Severus. He took a step towards him, but then stopped.

It was a horrific sight. Severus watched as the color drained from Kabuto's eyes. The color didn't simply fade, it bled out of him, running down his cheeks like tears. Soon, his eyes were as white as Hinata's.

"What…?" Kabuto raised his hands to his face and blinked. "What have you done?" He took a step, but stopped and waved his hands in front of him. "I'm blind! You wretched little – "

Lee seized Kabuto by the head and gave it a wrench so fast that even Severus heard the sickening crunch of bones being crushed. Kabuto fell face down in the sand.

"Is he dead for real this time?"

Lee stared down at the body and nodded, slowly. "That other," he looked at the second corpse, the one they'd thought was Kabuto. "It was a trick of his. He can animate the body of a dead person and make them do as he pleases."

"Possession?" Severus felt sick at the word. His ma had once told him of such evil things, but to possess the dead seemed like even more of a violation for they, truly, couldn't defend themselves.

"He's done it before. But not this time. This," Lee knelt and rolled Kabuto onto his back. "This is really him. He's dead."

Iruka was made of stronger stuff than whatever poison Kabuto had used. He didn't wake, but didn't immediately die, either. They carried him into Gaara's home and laid him on a bed. Looking down at Iruka, so still and unresponsive, Severus was almost angry at Lee for killing Kabuto. They couldn't identify what kind of poison had been used on Iruka.

Severus set to work in Gaara's kitchen. It was a sparse, sad little room. There was very little food and even fewer ingredients that Severus could use. He dug through cabinets and all he found that was at all useful was a small cooking pot.

"He will die."

Severus whipped around, the cooking pot in hand, to face Gaara standing in the kitchen doorway. "Not if I can help it."

"But you can't, can you? You look frightened."

The cold statement ran around inside Severus' head like a mad mouse.

Gaara turned and left the kitchen, going to the room where they'd put Iruka. He showed no emotion at all as he looked down at Iruka slipping slowly towards death or when he saw Hinata cradling her broken arm that Lee had managed to straighten and splint. He did, for just a split second, frown at Lee, who, in his exhaustion, was leaning against a wall.

The ones who'd murdered the children and Baki-san were dead, but Gaara didn't bother to give them any further details. Lee, exhausted, had fallen asleep on the floor beside Iruka. Hinata was sorely injured from the battle and, though she gamely tried to stay away for Iruka's sake, her eyes were half-lidded and her bruised, bloodied face pitiful to look at. Temari urged her to lay down - the bed they'd put Iruka on was more than big enough to share. While Hinata lay there, Temari sat by Iruka's side and was holding her fingers against the side of his throat. "His heart is beating too quickly. His color isn't healthy. I think, very soon, he will be dead."

Like an explosion, Severus burst and threw the pot in his hand across the room where it struck a wall and fell. "Why did it have to be a desert?" He rounded on Gaara with his fists at his sides and snarled, "Why did you have to live in a desert? There's not a single farm for miles!"

Gaara didn't so much as blink at Severus' outburst. "It's hard to farm in sand."

"Gee! Is it really?" Severus then went on to spew every foul word he could think of to insult not only Gaara, but also his village and pedigree. When he'd finished and was panting for breath, Severus realized that he was crying and hated himself for it. That awful, burning hate that had begun to ease was boiling again. Again, there was going to be a death and he was going to just sit around impotently. Someone innocent… no. Not innocent. Iruka was a killer and proud of it. He was proud that he taught children to kill. He was not innocent, but he was good. He was kind and gentle and he loved his children. He was good and he should be saved, but, once again, Severus was useless. "Why can't you have just one farm? All I need is one goat!"

Gaara cocked his head a little to one side. "You wish for a goat?"

"I think I was talking quite clearly."

"Is that your wish, then?"

Severus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You saved my brother. That one," he pointed to Lee. "Told me and he doesn't lie. You saved my sister and my village from a miserable end. And now, for a second time, you've saved my people."

Temari said, "We caught up with those people Hyuuga-san saw." She gave a respectful nod to Hinata. "A basic interrogation turned up that they were from a nearby village. No one you'd know, I'm sure. They would have benefited greatly from out destruction and what better way than to take advantage of the plague? The temporary camp where we put the children to keep them safe from the sickness was so vulnerable... such an easy target. When we returned home, we found where you'd left Orochimaru's lapdog." She sneered when she said it. "Kabuto was well-armed with explosive tags and a search found more placed around the village. I have no doubt he would have killed us all if you hadn't stopped him."

Gaara nodded. "I owe you much. If it's a goat you want, I'll find one."

Severus laughed. "Fine. Go get me a goat and we'll call it all even."

"Wish granted." Gaara turned abruptly and walked out of the kitchen.

There was nothing to do. Severus sat next to Iruka's bedside and stared at him. Iruka didn't wake, though Lee, weak and silent, did and came to sit next to Severus and Hinata, with her broken arm bound tightly to her chest, watched them from where she lay. In the doorway of the bedroom, Temari, with her formidable presence, stood like a stone guard. It seemed like hours passed before Hinata reached across Iruka's body and lightly tugged Severus' arm. It took him a moment to look at her.

"Severus," her voice was even softer than normal, as if she were afraid to disturb Iruka's sleep. "How long can you stay? With us, I mean."

"He can't," Lee answered for Severus. "He has to leave today."

Severus shook his head. "I'm not leaving. Not now."

"You have to. Not only for the sake of the mission, but for yourself. You have that hearing to attend, don't you? I gave my word that I'd get you back in time. We leave today."

"No." It was the calmest Severus had felt in a long time. There was no anger. None at all. "I'm going to stay."

"Your hearing…"

"Ma and pop are dead." Severus' chest tightened for a second, then eased. "There isn't a thing I can do that'll change that. Iruka's alive. Besides, you don't have to worry about your mission. No one will notice if I'm not at school for a day or so. No one will care." Mister Hagrid would care, Severus knew, and he'd worry. But if he knew the reason, Severus was sure he'd understand. He wouldn't want Severus to leave someone on their death-bed.

Lee was quiet for a moment. "But we don't know how to help Iruka-sensei. He could die any minute."

"How reliable is Gaara?"

"Very."

"Then we'll save him so long as Gaara is fast enough. The poison is slow acting. Kabuto could have chosen one that would have killed instantaneously. He was gloating at Iruka, obviously wanted him to suffer." Iruka's face grimaced in pain, even while sleeping. "This poison," Severus said. "Was chosen for cruelty. On the upside, it gives us time. Maybe hours or even days." Days of suffering… Severus shook his head and, looking for a distraction, turned to Hinata. "What's a bingo book? Iruka mentioned it, earlier."

Hinata answered, "I don't have mine with me - there never seemed to be much reason for me to carry it. It's a book with the names and most recent photograph of renegades. Each time one is found and killed, the killer gets to mark them off in their bingo book. It's rather like a bragging book."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Hinata asked.

"Put yourself down. You just said you don't carry one because you don't need it. You really don't think you have anything to brag about?" Severus shook his head. "You're amazing."

It seemed strange that such a simple statement would make Hinata freeze and turn red - it was true. She was brave enough to go on a dangerous missing across a terrible desert to a place where everyone was dying of a mysterious sickness. She was brave enough to stand against Kabuto the crackpot and she didn't even cry when her arm had been broken.

She was just about the most incredible person Severus had ever met.

Gaara was back, then, and motioned for Severus to follow him. Along with Lee, Severus followed the Kazekage. There, in the street just outside Gaara's home, were nearly two dozen goats. Big and small, some with horns and some without, adults and kids, and all different colors.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed, silently waiting.

"Where did they come from?" Severus asked. "You can't have a farm here."

"Nomads," Gaara answered. "They herd their animals close by at times. They were happy to trade these few of their herd in exchange for water. I found them a new underground spring." Gaara motioned at the goats. "These are payment for the lives of my villagers. Take your pick."

Iruka, much to everyone's relief, completely recovered almost instantly as soon as the bezoar, the cure to all poisons, was found and administered.

**To be continued…**


	11. Full Circle

**Chapter 11 : Full Circle**

They would leave. With no time to be lost and already rushed for time as Lee hadn't anticipated this extra journey, Lee decided that they would leave for Hogwarts that day. "Too much can happen if we wait," he'd told Severus as soon as he'd announced his plans to go. "I understand that you want to see Umino-sensei healthy before we leave, but there's so little time. As it stands, I'll have to have more of that stuff you made before – that stuff that made me so fast. With it, I'll have you back at your school before anything else can endanger my deadline." He looked sad, though, and said with a sigh, "I wish I'd had more time to train with you. It would have been great fun."

While Lee went to say his farewells to Gaara and the stern Temari, Severus sat by Iruka's bedside.

"You mustn't look so grim." Iruka smiled up at Severus, fondly. "I'm not about to die the minute you turn your back, little boy."

"I am NOT a 'little' boy. I'm the tallest in my class." It felt like a childish, stupid thing to say as soon as it left Severus' mouth and he flushed as he heard himself saying it.

Iruka laughed, weakly. "As you like, then. All the same, I'm not so poorly that you need to be so bleak. Hinata and I will rest here until I'm ready to return home. You're welcome back, you know. I'd like you to meet my boys properly and without such a battle as I'm sure you gave them at your first encounter."

"Well! A battle is all they could expect, really. I should hope big, brave killer shinobi wouldn't expect their helpless victims to just meekly roll over for them!"

"No. I suppose they'd have been disappointed if you had." Iruka pushed himself into a sitting position, grimacing with pain as he did.

"I'm sorry it still hurts. I did my best." But it wasn't good enough. It was never good enough. Severus bit his tongue and dug his fingernails into his palms. Why was nothing he ever did good enough? He was only trying to help and he couldn't even do so simple a thing as find a way to heal both the injury and the pain caused by it when his potions book was sitting right in front of him! Stupid! He berated himself. Dim-witted troll!

Iruka barked, "Now, then! I'll have none of that! I know that look – don't think I don't! I can see the self-hate boiling inside of you." Such a grave look Iruka gave him! "Poor child. Do you think everything you do must be perfect?"

Severus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and shrugged, hugging himself. Truth was, he just wasn't sure. His ma and pop were perfect and, in his memory, they would always be perfect. How could he be any less? And, yet, he was. He was laughed at, despised for just being himself. At times, he felt as if he were nothing but an inconvenience to the people around him. Surely it would be better if he could be like his parents. If he could be strong and good-looking like his pop or if he could he be calm and wise like his ma, then life would surely be better. Severus said, "If I could have done just a little better, you wouldn't be in pain now."

Iruka chuckled. "You saved my life and I don't think Tsunade-sama herself could have done a finer job. I have no complaints. You saved a village. No! Don't mention those who couldn't be saved!" He took Severus' hand, petting it like one would a cat. "You can't save everyone. Be thankful that you had the power to save those that you could. You have nothing – absolutely nothing – to be ashamed of." He went silent for a moment and then smiled. "I know you're eager to go home, but I meant what I said. I want you to feel free to come back and visit. My home may not be large and it'll feel even smaller if you visit while the rest of my family is actually home, but you have a place there."

If a sword had split him in half, Severus couldn't have felt more pain than he did when Iruka smiled at him so sincerely. It was such an agonizing, sweet pain deep in his chest, so deep that it felt as if he were somehow breaking. Something inside him or surrounding him was breaking, cracking like the shell of an egg. "You…you WANT me to come back?" Mister Hagrid wanted him about, but so few other people did. No one ever wanted him. He was tolerated, but nothing more. That Iruka, who'd known him for only a few days would think so well of him… it was indescribable. It felt like something was glowing inside of him.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't. But it is your choice. I had wanted you to have time to sit in on a few of my classes at the Academy. I think, when I tell Tsunade-sama about this trip, she will want to talk to you about wizard healing and how it might benefit the village. The shouting between you and Naruto will wake the dead, I think, and I tremble to think of you and Sasuke will get on!" Despite his words, he seemed more amused than worried. "Yes, I would be very happy if you came back. Still, nothing has to be decided now. If you decide you'd like to come for a visit, you send me an owl. I'm sure I'll get it and I'll come for you." Iruka's smile was honest and open. "Perhaps here, you might be able to shed some of that pain that's gnawing at you."

Severus looked up, sharply. He glanced over his shoulder to make certain they were alone, then he moved a little closer to Iruka and whispered, "Do you know how to stop the hurt? Your parents were killed, too. Can you tell me how to stop the hurt?"

Iruka put a hand against Severus' cheek and got such a sad look on his face that it made Severus looked away. "Is it so very bad?"

"I can't stop it. The anger and pain and… and…" Severus pressed his lips together. "I'm so tired of it." He felt a chill at the words and swallowed hard. The sickening feeling of treachery nearly swamped him and he quickly said, "I don't want to forget my parents, really! But when I think of them… everything hurts and I'm always angry. Even if it's something stupid and I know it's stupid and doesn't matter, just about everything makes me angry. I… I'm just tired! All the time. I can hardly remember ever being happy." He didn't realize that he was shaking until Iruka took his hands. He tired to pull away, but Iruka held on. "Sometimes," Severus snarled, though he didn't know why he was suddenly so angry. "Sometimes I feel so lost and I don't know what to do and it all hurts!"

A hug.

Severus was stunned by the sudden embrace, pulled into Iruka's arms and held tightly against the man. He shook a moment, then tired to relax - Iruka wasn't hurting him. He knew Iruka would hurt him no more than Mister Hagrid would – but he couldn't.

"Easy, now." Iruka gave him a tight squeeze, then moved far enough away to look at Severus' face. "I think you've had too few of these, lately." After a moment, Iruka released Severus and looked at him, closely. "Look at you shake – like there's something shifting around inside of you, trying to get out." He regarded Severus with a keen eye. "I think it's more than all your anger. There's something still inside you, something that seems big and dreadful and frightening. It needs to be looked at, to be faced. Let it out. Talk about it."

"I can't."

"Just open your mouth and let it out. Have I been shock by you before now? Come, now. Let that clever tongue of yours settle those trembles. You're safe, here."

The other person Severus would have felt safe talking to about so intimate a matter was Mister Hagrid and he never had. He would have had to see Mister Hagrid every day and what he wanted to say, what caused the shifting inside of him, was something so unspeakably vile that he felt sick just thinking about it. Mister Hagrid was so gentle and kind – if he knew the kind of things Severus thought, then even he would turn away. There would be no more breakfasts together and no more walks in the forest, no more fishing trips and no more sitting by the fire with Mister Hagrid's dreadful home-made cookies and tea. He couldn't bear that. It would kill him if he lost Mister Hagrid. So, he'd never spoken of his darkest nightmare.

But Iruka…

If Iruka turned away, then Severus could simply never see him, again. Severus felt another twinge of pain at that thought. He wanted to go back to Konohagakure. He wanted to stay visit Iruka and sit in on class at the Academy. Maybe he'd even like Iruka's sons. It was far-fetched, but it was possible. But, if he had to chose, he knew he couldn't lose Mister Hagrid and he HAD to say something, anything to settle the shifting.

"Shall I help?" Iruka asked, kindly. "Perhaps this has to do with that uncle of yours?"

Severus nodded.

"You're angry with him."

"No. I hate him."

"And you fear him."

Severus felt suddenly lightheaded. "Every time I see him. He comes to the school, you know. He never announces it, just shows up. Once, he was just there when I looked up. Just standing in the doorway of the classroom – watching. He keeps smiling at me. I think, if he gets me alone, I think he'll kill me, too." Severus turned his face away from Iruka when he felt the threatening burn of tears. "I don't want to die. He's my uncle. He's not supposed to want to hurt me." The something big and frightening inside of him became an aching pain. He HAD to tell. It was hurting too much to keep silent. "But, that's not all the shifting. I hate him and he scares me to pieces, and I want him to suffer for what he did, but… " Severus nearly choked on his words – the cause of his shaking. "Why did they have to die? They left me. Pop was bigger and stronger than anyone and ma was powerful and shrewd so why weren't they strong enough?" He slapped both hands over his mouth then jumped to his feet and started to furiously pace the small room.

"Severus, you need to stay calm. Take your hands off your mouth and let the words out."

He barely heard Iruka's words. He pinched his arms and slapped both hands against the walls, stomping his feet. It was senseless and pointless, that bizarre attempt to chase away the guilt for his feelings. He'd never abused himself in front of other people, not even in front of Mister Hagrid, but he couldn't stop. He had to do something to stop himself from thinking such evil thoughts!

"Severus, can you hear me? You haven't said anything naughty. You're not bad. You're a good boy and talking about how you feel is good, no matter how you feel."

He longed for a pain greater than what he was feeling, something bigger to run off the pain that had haunted him since the night of his parent's murder. He was fairly consumed by hate and anger and pain and it was shifting inside of him, moving about like a furious animal that he couldn't tame. He began to claw at his forearms.

"Enough!" Iruka was suddenly on his feet and holding Severus by the wrists. His thunderous expression made Severus feel so small. Iurka took a deep breath. "You will not hurt yourself. Do you understand?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Severus sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You'll hurt yourself."

Iruka stared, then shook his head. "You are the limit, boy. Sit with me, then, and we'll both be safe."

They sat together until Severus realized he wasn't shaking, anymore, and said, "I don't want to be angry with them, I just can't stop. I tried so hard, but nothing's working and I think I'm going to be angry forever." He suddenly looked at Iruka. "How miserable can I be? How low? I'm angry with my parents for dying."

"When my parents were killed," Umino-sensei said, softly. "I found myself hating them. I knew it wasn't their fault. I knew they'd loved me. I knew they didn't chose to die, but all the same… they'd left me behind. I was suddenly alone. The village took up the expense for my care. I was allowed to stay in my family's home and I never went hungry. But the nights were so quiet without my dad singing. My mom had the most beautiful laugh. It was the quiet that was the worst. I was so angry at them for leaving me alone in the silence. And I felt so guilty for feeling that way."

Severus froze. It felt as if he'd been thrown in a vat of ice water. He couldn't breathe or move and he was sure his heart had stopped. Guilty.

Iruka took Severus' hand and patted it, lightly. "They'd died in a terrible manner. The pain they must have felt… they'd died to protect me. I would have died to have them back. To see them for just a moment, to hold them, I would have killed myself."

How was it possible? Severus wondered, unable to look up from his knees. How was it possible that anyone else had known how he felt? He hadn't even really understood it until Iruka uttered that dire word - guilty. He hadn't killed them, no matter what rumors had spread, but the guilt was agonizing. They'd died because Marcus Prince wanted him. They'd died and Severus had lived and, ungrateful wretch that he was, he couldn't stop the anger that they'd left him so utterly alone.

"I feel certain, that no matter how angry you are at them, your parents will want you to be happy. After all, you love them so much that I know they must have been very good people. It's okay that you feel guilty, even if you've done nothing to deserve it." Iruka began to rub Severus' back. "There's nothing wrong with how you feel. You can feel angry and bitter and hurt and anything else that feels right. I wish I could make life better for you and wash away your pain. I'm so sorry I can't. But," he took Severus' chin and turned Severus' face to make sure Severus was looking at him. "I want you to listen and really hear this : you are a good boy. No matter what lies other people tell you and no matter what the darkness inside you whispers, you are a good boy. I say so and I have never lied to you."

"We've only known each other a few days."

"Every relationship has to start somewhere and I think ours has gotten off to a fine start. We haven't got a single lie between. Let us keep it that way, my good little boy."

And inside Severus, there was hate and anger and pain, but in a small corner, guarded with high walls and a deep moat, there were two spots of light – one for Mister Hagrid and, now, one for Iruka.

**Later-**

Lee's idea of using Severus' potion to increase his speed never would have worked – there were none of the ingredients in the desert – but, luckily, Gaara offered to help. Severus had never seen anything like it. Even the remarkable fighting power of the shinobi that he'd seen was nothing compared to what Gaara was capable of.

It was another thanks, Gaara had said. Temari was well enough to guard the village while Gaara was gone, so he would take them to Hogwarts. The three of them – Severus, Lee, and Gaara – stood at the outskirts of Sunagakure after all the farewells had been said and there came an ominous shifting sound, like the noise a snake might make slithering across dry sand.

There were no tearful farewells for Gaara. He allowed his sister to hug him even though he seemed uncomfortable with the touch. He stood there and accepted the hug and nodded when she whispered something, but then stepped away from her without any change of expression. The remaining villagers didn't move too close to any of them, but watched cautiously.

The gourd released its sand, but this time it didn't go into the ground as it had before, but into the sky. Somehow, it floated around Gaara's head like a cloud and grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a car, then a truck. It flattened out like a pancake then sank until it hovered a few inches above the ground. Gaara stepped up and stood on the sand. It held his weight easily. He stood there with his arms crossed and waited until Lee and Severus joined him.

What a strange feeling it was. The sand was malleable, but firm enough that Severus wasn't afraid of falling through it. It moved under his feet, ever so slightly, like a living thing. He supposed it was rather like standing on a carpet of insects.

There were no spells or anything else that might have been familiar to Severus, but the sand carpet began to rise. Up and up they went until the village was well below them and then, moving into the distance. Severus watched until he could not longer see Hinata or Iruka waving at them.

However Gaara managed it he kept his sand carpet afloat far above the earth. A full day they flew, soaring above rivers, mountains, and a sea until the land below them became a forest. The sun was getting close to setting when they came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Severus wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts – school was just something he had to do. The forest, though… that was different. He'd never been allowed into it without Mister Hagrid as escort, but that was only sensible. Still, he'd spent a great many hours sitting at the edge of the forest and watching the trees and the few small animals brave enough to venture into sight of Hogwarts. He'd loved the special outings with Mister Hagrid, going to collect nuts or fish in the little river. He'd missed the forest dearly.

Gaara lowered his sand carpet at the edge of the forest at Lee's request. "We'll never find the others if we're floating above everything and I'm afraid it won't fit well in this crowded forest. Thank you for the ride." He gave Gaara a bow.

Gaara nodded in response, but said nothing else. When Lee and Severus were on the ground, he raised a hand in farewell, then flew away, back the way they'd come.

Again, through the forest Lee ran with Severus on his back, far more willingly than when they'd left the forest. It didn't take long for them to find Lee's Cellmates – Gai-san, Tenten, and Neji - and fall in with them. Soon, they were all running through the canopy of the trees. Lee drew up beside Gai-san, and exchanged a greeting, though Gai-san didn't smile.

"There was an unexpected complication," Gai-san said. "Itachi turned up."

Lee didn't hesitate, though he did flinch and looked worriedly over to where Sasuke as running. "And…?"

"And all turned out well!" Then, Gai-san did smile. He gave Lee a thumbs-up. "Young Uchiha-kun did very well, much better than most would have done in his position. We'll have to be careful from now on as I'm not certain if he followed us here or if the meeting was nothing more than coincidence, but the Hokage's test has been passed."

Lee looked relieved, but neither he nor Gai-san elaborated on what the test had been and Severus got the distinct impression that if he asked, he wouldn't get much of an answer.

He had to hold on tightly, but it was an easier trip than they'd taken after he'd given Lee the potion to speed him up. He was able to keep his eyes open and look at the other Shinobi who ran with them. At once, his attention settled on his double – Uchiha Sasuke. How strange. To see himself so quiet and moving so smoothly, so gracefully that Severus knew he would never be able to move in such a way. It was even stranger to see him and know him. He knew that Sasuke had been orphaned by his own big brother and he knew that Sasuke was both hated and feared by his own village. They hated what he'd done to them, but their fear of what he was capable of and respect for his family, which had obviously been held in high esteem, was undeniable. For all that Sasuke was to be pitied; there was also much reason to feel joy for him. He had family. He had Iruka, who clearly treasured Sasuke as much as he would if Sasuke had been his own flesh and blood son, as well as Naruto, a brother. There was also Iruka's husband, Kakashi, who apparently supervised these dangerous missions to keep their two sons safe.

After a time, Severus became aware that Sasuke was staring at him. "Staring is rude, Uchiha-san." Severus turned to look at Sasuke. "Your… guardian sends his regards." Thinking about his uncomfortable arrival and the overheard discussion between Iruka and Lee was almost enough to make Severus laugh. "I believe my arrival took him by surprise."

Sasuke winced.

With the wind biting at his face, Severus was quiet for a moment, but he couldn't help asking, "And how did you like life as me? Not too uncomfortable, I hope." He couldn't possibly imagine that Sasuke had had any fun. Not as him.

"I've had worse," Sasuke answered. Then he looked at Lee. "Lee, you'll want to keep him out of the way for a while. My brother… "

"Gai-sensei has all ready told me," Lee said. "Do not worry for Severus-kun. I will keep him safe and he will not try to escape me. He understands the importance of what we're doing."

Severus looked away from Sasuke's sudden, piercing stare. "Can't give away the mission. Well? What happened while I was gone?"

"Your uncle was killed."

Killed. "Ah." Dead. Severus felt a smile threatening. How awful! How evil that he could feel such joy in the death of… no. No, he decided, firmly. It wasn't evil or awful. It was a thing that had happened and that thing was a benefit to him. It just meant one less thing for him to take care of. He didn't feel any guilt. Maybe, he thought, it Iruka had been right – what he felt was okay. It was his feeling, so he had a right to feel however he felt. There was no changing it and there was no right or wrong way to feel. All he could do was to accept the way he felt and decide how to act upon it.

Severus nearly giggled. He would have a party.

He became aware of whispering between some of the others just before everyone stopped running and stood on some of the larger tree branches. They all went very still, listening, and then looked down at the ground below. To Severus' shock, they saw Lupin run into view. He skid to a halt almost directly beneath them, sending snow flying everywhere.

"He moves like Kiba," Severus heard someone whisper.

Lupin's head jerked at the words and Severus frowned. The forest was silent, but even so! At such a distance, there should have been no way Lupin should have been able to hear a whisper that even Severus could barely hear. Lupin's shoulders hunched. Very carefully, he tilted his head from side-to-side. He raised his face and sniffed. Lupin slowly moved forward, but he didn't continue on. He knew they were there.

Naruto was suddenly with them and dropped down next to Sasuke. He gave his friend a rough elbow in the side. He grinned widely and leaned close enough to whisper something, but before he could say anything else to give them away, Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth.

Naruto frowned and looked down at Lupin. Naruto pulled a scroll out of his jacket and handed it to Sasuke. He made some sort of hand gesture that Sasuke seemed to understand for he frowned and shook his head. Naruto just grinned and, with the puff of smoke that Severus remembered from their first encounter, made himself look like Severus. Then he dropped out of the tree, right in front of Lupin. The surprise might have worked if Lupin hadn't whipped out his wand and fired off a spell before Naruto had even hit the ground, it would have been the perfect plan.

Naruto's disguise was disrupted and he was engulfed in smoke, again. Before Naruto became visible as himself, Sakura dropped down behind Lupin and covered his eyes with her hands.

Lupin yelled and tried to pull away, but Sakura was nothing if not strong. She held tightly until Tenten dropped down beside her and pulled wire from a belt she wore. Quick as anything, they had Lupin bound hand and foot and laying on his stomach. He wriggled on the ground like a worm, but Sakura doggedly kept his eyes covered.

A short distance away, the smoke cleared from around Naruto. He sat on his knees in the snow with both hands clutching at his stomach and his face twisted. A soft whimper escaped from his lips.

Everyone crept closer, though no one but Lupin spoke, and he was ignorant of what was happening around him and still shouted at his attackers.

"Who are you?" Lupin demanded. "Get away from me! Get away!" His terror was real. Despite his thrashing for freedom, he was pale and shaking. When they all gathered around Lupin he stiffened and sniffed, then went very still. "Snape? You're here? The real Snape?"

How could he know? If Sasuke had been masquerading as Severus for so long, then he must have done a good enough job to fool the professors and other students. If Lupin could tell the difference between them, why had he not told anyone? Severus was still on Lee's back, so he wasn't walking around making noise, and he hadn't said a word since Lupin had come into view. Lupin couldn't see with Sakura's hands over his eyes. That only left smell… if his sense of smell was so acute, more so than most humans…

Severus opened his mouth, but Gai-san held up a hand and Severus stopped.

Gai-san spoke with Severus' voice, just as Sasuke had when he'd first taken his Severus costume. "I'm here, Lupin. What did you do?"

"Get me loose, Snape! Whatever's going on - "

Gai-san persisted, "What did you do?" When Lupin didn't answer right away, Gai-san added, "Tell me what spell you cast and you'll be free."

"Nothing to hurt him."

Considering how Kakashi was stroking Naruto's back to soothe him, it hardly seemed the truth. Besides, Severus knew only too well that Lupin was capable of hurting people. He may not have actively gone out to hurt Severus, but he certainly knew how to simply from his association with Black and Potter and Pettigrew. Lupin was smart and Severus believed that he would have easily been able to remember and repeat any of the terrible spells he would have heard from his three cronies.

Lupin went on, "You… aren't you. You weren't. I know it's you, now." He sniffed, again. "No. No. It's not you speaking." He stopped struggling. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, just find out what's going on. The spell, it was just to see the truth of what lies inside. It's to see who's masquerading as you."

Kakashi's head jerked up. He looked sharply at Naruto, then back at Lupin. "Damn." Then he said, without trying to keep his voice secret from Lupin, "Blindfold and hide him. I need all hands!"

Lupin struggled and yelled all the more at that, but it did no good. He might as well have been laying still for all the good it did him. Tenten blindfolded him with her headband with the metal plate on it and Sakure used hers to tie around his head in such a way that his ears were covered. After that Neji took Lupin by the throat and snarled,

"Speak, make any noise at all, and you'll die." Whether he meant it or not, Severus didn't know, but Lupin clearly believed him. He went silent and still. Neji picked Lupin up and tossed him over one shoulder. He carried Lupin into the forest without a word then returned a moment later.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Lee.

"Something you don't want to see. We should leave."

Naruto's low, wicked laugh drew everyone's attention back to him. His eyes, when he raised his face, were bright. His grin was broad, like a madman's. "Freeeee…. " The word hissed from his mouth. Spittle dribbled down his chin.

Sasuke made as if to go to Naruto, but Lee took his arm. "No."

"I can't leave him like this!" Sasuke pulled to get free, but Lee was simply too strong for Sasuke to break away from. "He wouldn't leave me!"

"I know he wouldn't, but you've got a mission to complete. Naruto-kun is strong. We must go." Lee tugged Sasuke's arm once more, then took off with Severus.

After a moment, Severus looked over his shoulder and saw that they were being followed by Gai-san, Tenten, and Neji. Sasuke came up to run unhappily beside Lee. Sasuke was quiet for a little while, but eventually sent a glare at Gai-san. "Go back and help Kakashi-sensei and Sakura!"

Gai-san kept his eyes focused ahead. "Calmly, Uchiha-kun. Kakashi is well able to deal with Kyuubi. I am better suited for your brother."

Neji bound from one branch to another with his long hair caught behind him in the wind. "Naruto is not our mission, nor is this unexpected development. Our mission is to see you safely to the end of yours. Keep going."

Their journey was quiet until an unfamiliar voice called out, "Little brother?" The man said. "Show yourself, little brother."

Everyone stopped and Lee, for Severus' benefit, pointed downward. There, below in a clearing, a man stood. He was tall with dark hair and wore a nice black suit. The man walked at a sedate pace. Something about him, something that Severus couldn't pinpoint, sent a shiver down Severus spine. Everyone tensed and Sasuke went eerily still. His eyes had widened dramatically and he didn't look as if he were breathing.

Itachi. Severus remembered the name from what Hinata had told him about the tragic Uchiha family. Itachi stopped walking and started to turn in a circle. "Little brother. Little brother, I know you're there."

Finally, Gai-san said told Sasuke, "Go," even as he stared at Itachi.

Sasuke shook himself and nodded. He took off running, again, this time with only Lee and Severus. They moved so quickly that Severus had little opportunity to see anything, but he did take a glance over his shoulder in time to see Gai-san and Itachi flying towards one another before they were well out of sight.

"Don't let him go until I have time to report to the client," Sasuke told Lee, his tone even and empty.

"There's no need for that," Lee said. "Severus will do nothing to endanger the mission. I could let him go now and he'd stay silent."

"You're being very corporative," Sasuke commented, looking at Severus. "Why?"

Lee smiled brightly. "Severus had an interesting time in the village. He won't betray us."

"You trust him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

Severus couldn't help the burst of pride he felt at Lee's simple answer.

A slight movement from below caught Severus' attention long enough for him to recognize Mister Hagrid. He lightly slapped Lee's shoulder. "Stop here. There. It's Mister Hagrid. Let me off here."

Mister Hagrid, indeed, was just ahead, sitting on a fallen tree with his head in his hands.

"You're still wearing Uchiha-san's clothes," Lee said. "Won't he find them odd? You should both exchange clothes before you meet Hagrid-san."

"The mission doesn't end for another ten minutes," Sasuke said. "I can't be discovered until then."

Severus shook his head, also. "It doesn't matter. Mister Hagrid will believe what I tell him. He knows I'd never lie to him. I won't lie to him now."

"Is that wise?" Lee looked over his shoulder. "If you don't lie, how will you explain yourself without giving away our mission? You did promise. You can tell him everything, but only after sunset."

"I won't break my word," Severus assured him. "Trust me. I know Mister Hagrid. I can do this. You DID say you trust me."

Lee smiled so brightly that Severus almost though his face would split. "And so I do!" Lee let himself drop to the forest floor out of sight of Mister Hagrid. He waited until Severus slid off his back and said, "Good luck to you, friend."

"And to you," Severus replied. "Iruka said I could go back and visit. Maybe in the summer…"

Lee smiled. "I'll be waiting to hear from you, then. I must go. Hurry!"

Severus was moving almost before Lee stopped speaking. He darted towards where he'd seen Mister Hagrid, moving so quickly that he caught his foot on something and tripped. Even so, he got to his feet and ran. Through the dense trees until he came upon Mister Hagrid, looking so miserable that Severus felt instantly guilty. Once he reached Mister Hagrid's side, he grabbed the man's arm while holding onto his precious school book with the other hand. "Mister Hagrid! We have to go. We have to go now!" Severus pulled for all he was worth, trying desperately to get Mister Hagrid to his feet.

It was rather like trying to move a small mountain.

"Severus, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, lad!"

"Doesn't matter. Run. Please!" Severus pulled for all he was worth, glancing over his shoulder. He could see in his mind's eye the terrible battles raging just beyond the trees and imagining what those fierce shinobi could do gentle Mister Hagrid if he were to get trapped in the middle of their battle. "Right behind us… "

"Who is?"

Severus hesitated. He couldn't just blurt something like that out. Mister Hagrid would be sure to try to go back and help. "Please. Trust me. We have to go! Please?"

Mister Hagrid crouched down a little and looked Severus straight in the eye. Something he saw there made him burst out with a smile. He took Severus by the shoulders. "It IS you! I don't know what's been happening, but… it's you. You're back." He froze, then stood up straight and looked over Severus' head and scowled. "Who's out there? Someone fixing to hurt you?"

Severus fought down a smile, pleased that Mister Hagrid would worry for him. "No. It's nothing like that, but never mind that, we have to go. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course. Off we are, then." They hurried enough that Severus was running next to Mister Hagrid's massive strides. Shortly, with not a single sighting of shinobi or anything at all more threatening than the looming trees, there was light ahead of them. The trees thinned and the great castle of Hogwarts came into view.

It was the same as always, but, somehow, it didn't look as intimidating as it had. What he had seen! What he had done! Hogwarts would surely be as dull as drying paint after all he'd been through. How could class ever compare? And he could go back. Iruka had said so! He could go back and attend one of Iruka's classes and maybe Lee and Hinata would show him around the village more. Perhaps he could go back to Sunagakure to see how they were faring. The world was bigger than Hogwarts and bullies and the Headmaster.

"You get yourself inside by the fire!" Mister Hagrid ordered. "Wandering about out there – again! – I don't know where your head's at! And I want the whole story about who that was trying to pass himself off as you. Didn't do much of a job at it, if you ask me; he didn't act a thing like you, even if he might have looked somewhat similar."

Severus stopped on the top step. "You go in first. I just need a minute."

Mister Hagrid drew himself up and scowled. "You need a minute to stand out here in the cold? What for?"

Severus chewed on his lip as he debated what to say. "I have a reason. A good one."

"But one you're not willing to tell me?"

"Oh, I'll tell you. On my word. But… it can't be until after sunset. It'll just be a minute."

Mister Hagrid, though clearly puzzled and uneasy, slowly nodded. "I'll have some hot tea and soup for you when you come in. Don't stay out so long that I have to come fetch you – again."

"Yes, Mister Hagrid."

As soon as Mister Hagrid went inside, Severus turned around and found Sasuke, still dressed as Severus, waiting. Under Sasuke's arm hung Lupin, still bound and blindfolded. None too gently, Sasuke dropped Lupin in the snow.

"I didn't much care for him or his friends."

After learning how Sasuke's life had so closely mirrored his own, Severus was tempted to forgive the whole kidnapping incident. It had gone well for him and he'd truly had a better time than he would have if he'd stayed at Hogwarts. "That only proves you have good taste."

Lupin, from where he lay barked out, "What's going on? Snape!"

Neither bothered to answer him.

Sasuke put his hands to his face and, with a puff of smoke that was starting to become familiar, Severus' face disappeared. They went behind the house to exchange clothes and Sasuke handed back Severus' book bag. It felt good to have it and good to slip his potions book inside, where it belonged.

After they were both redressed, Severus said, "Tell Mister Umino I'll miss him. And Miss Hyuuga." They parted ways, then, but Severus didn't immediately go back into Mister Hagrid's hut. He paused on the doorstep and looked behind him, but Sasuke had gone. He looked up to where Lee was sitting on the rooftop. "Is it over now? Can I tell Mister Hagrid everything?"

"You can tell him what you like. The mission ended at sunset. And now," he stood up and smiled down at Severus. "I have to get going. It was a pleasure and an honor being able to know you." Then he, too, was gone.

Severus looked up at the stars just flickering to life and the moon where it partly hid behind the trees. He felt… good. There would still be problems, he knew, but still… he felt rather good. So good, that he could almost cry. Everyone was safe, he'd never have to go with Marcus Prince, and, perhaps, he would go back to visit Iruka, Lee, and Hinata. He even made up his mind to give the rest of Iruka's family a chance despite their rough first meeting.

"Mister Snape?"

The headmaster stood there in the half-darkness with such a perplexed expression as he stared carefully at Severus that Severus knew at once why he looked confused. It hurt. It shouldn't, he reasoned, but all the same…

"Yes. It's me. You didn't even know I was gone, did you?"

The headmaster chuckled. "Now, Mister Snape, really, there's no need for such a bitter tone. I must admit, I was shocked to learn about your double. He really was most convincing. I just wanted to see that you are the real one – what?" He suddenly realized that Lupin was wiggling around on the ground trying to free himself and quickly got down to help him. "Whatever happened to you, Mister Lupin?"

Realizing that the headmaster's attention had shifted to what he perceived as a more important target, Severus said, "The short answer is 'no', then. You didn't notice I'd gone." He gave the headmaster a little bow of his head. "Goodnight. I'll be in my common room well before curfew. If you'll excuse me."

He went back into Mister Hagrid's home without even glancing back at the headmaster. He had stories to tell and a warm fire to sit by. No doubt, Lupin would be telling his own stories to the headmaster before they even reached Hogwarts. Honestly, Severus really didn't care.

Life wasn't perfect – it never would be. Severus' parents were still dead and he no longer had even a hated relative to legally take charge of him. No relatives at all, as far as he knew. Perhaps he would be shipped off to an orphanage. Perhaps he might have to leave Hogwarts and Mister Hagrid. He wouldn't be sorry about having to leave Hogwarts, but Mister Hagrid… that would hurt. He couldn't lose him.

Severus shook himself and determinedly smiled. He closed the door behind him, shutting the headmaster and his worries about the future out. He was certain he could figure some plot out that would keep him with Mister Hagrid. He would send a message to Iruka in the morning. He would go back to visit, if the offer remained open. He would see Iruka's class and get news of how Gaara's people were faring. Maybe, he would even take a few of Iruka's classes. True that he couldn't really see himself as a full shinobi, but perhaps with Iruka's training, he would be a spy.

**The End**


End file.
